La ultima esperanza de la humanidad
by I'mAKarmaButterfly012
Summary: ¿Que habría pasado si hubiera existido otro muro y ese mismo fuera atacado por el titan colosal?, los descendientes de las familias mas importantes del muro Diana saldrán a buscar la ultima esperanza, un sótano que contiene todas las respuestas que necesitan, pero el hombre que les dijo eso, dijo que primero tienen que encontrar a la ultima esperanza de la humanidad, Eren Jaeger.
1. Introduccion

Hace más de un siglo la raza humana se enfrentó a un nuevo enemigo, la diferencia de fuerza entre los humanos su nuevo enemigo fue abrumadora, pronto la raza humana se encontró al borde de la extinción, en el año 745 los sobrevivientes construyeron 3 muros, el muro María, el muro Rose, y el muro Sinna en el centro de todos ellos, y así vivieron en paz todo un siglo, pero era más que evidente que no todos cabrían en el muro, hubo un pequeño grupo que deserto y creo otro muro, el muro Diana, un enorme muro de 1,000 metros de longitud, con una altura de 40 metros, protegido por una gran puerta, se encontraba a 1,300km de los demás muros, por lo que perdieron todo contacto ya que el camino era muy largo y extremadamente peligroso debido a los titanes que se encontraban en el camino, el poder era dividido en 3, el primer y más importante poder consistía en la monarquía que consistía en 3 familias, la tercer familia, la familia Vincent, que era la encargada de todo en respecto a la protección tanto del muro como de los ciudadanos, el entrenamiento militar e incluso la policía eran dirigidos por esta familia, la segunda familia, la familia Pierce, que se encargaba del comercio, la educación, y las construcciones, y la primer y más importante familia que llevaba puesta la corona, la familia Dragomir, eran las familias reales por una simple razón, eran los únicos que podían convertirse en titanes, nadie sabía porque o como, pero solo uno de esa familia podía hacerlo, al morir el de esa facultad, nace uno con la misma facultad, ellos que se encargaba de todo lo legal, el segundo poder que eran los senadores, eran 8 estados en los que se dividió el territorio, 8 familias dirigían el senado, se dividían en clanes, el clan Kim, el clan Jung, el clan Lee, el clan Kwon, el clan Hwang, el clan Choi, el clan Im, y por último el clan Joo, eran los encargados de opinar y hacer ley en todo el territorio, y por último el tercer poder el pueblo, este elegía a sus representantes para que los escucharan en la corte, los problemas, las opiniones, y ninguno de los otros poderes podían callarlos, los senadores resolvían el problema y se vivía en paz, durante 90 años la paz perduro, pero en el año 835 todo eso cambio.

Un gigante colosal incluso más grande que el propio muro, apareció de la nada e hizo un gran holló en la puerta principal, después fue distrito en distrito derrumbando un pequeño pedazo de muro, los titanes entraron y el infierno se desato, los sobrevivientes se reunieron en Castilla, la capital del muro Diana, que estaba pegado a una salida de emergencia en el muro, todos sabían que la única esperanza de sobrevivir se encontraba saliendo del muro, lejos de los titanes, las 11 familias sabían que debían sobrevivir sus últimos descendientes, aunque fueran unos bebes, sabían que dentro de poco tiempo el pueblo necesitaría de los últimos descendientes de las familias poderosas para no perder el orden y dirigirlos, de la corona, los hijos de los reyes, Angel y Linette Dragomir, de la familia Vincent su única heredera, Irene, de la familia Pierce, su única descendiente Vasilisa, de los clanes de los senadores, del clan Kim, las hermanas Taeyeon y Hyoyeon, del clan Jung, los hermanos Krys, Jessica y Krystal, del clan Lee, la unica sobreviviente Sunny, del clan Kwon, la hija única Yuri, del clan Hwang, la única descendiente Tiffany, del clan Choi la única descendiente Sooyoung, del clan Im, la única hija Yoona, y del clan Joo, la última sobreviviente Seohyun, la mitad del ejercito incluido el propio rey salieron y enfrentaron a los titanes como distracción para que los demás pudieran salir a salvo, sin embargo, no tenían en cuenta que muchos titanes se encontraban afuera de la salida de emergencia, por lo que la reina Etsuko Dragomir, encomendo al líder de la familia Vincent y a los 27 generales que se encargaran de su familia y de su pueblo, mientras los senadores, la mitad del otro ejército y todos los hombres dispuestos a pelear por sus familias, salían en defensa como distracción para que los demás se fueran, y así se hizo, Victor Vincent el líder de la familia Vincent escapo junto con sus 27 generales de combate hacia las montañas, donde antes del muro encontraron un pequeño valle que les serviría como refugio, estaba a 45km así que partieron, sin embargo el camino era extremadamente peligroso, cuando por fin lograron llegar se establecieron en el lugar denominándolo su nuevo hogar, el valle estaba protegido por inmensas montañas a su alrededor de más de 1,000m de altura, eran unas montañas rocosas, desembocaba al mar y la única manera de ingresar era entrar por un cenote, los titanes odiaban el agua por lo tanto no se acercarían, Angel Dragomir asumió el poder a sus 16 años, convertido en el nuevo rey, el pueblo exigía una solución a la inutilidad del pueblo al defenderse de los titanes, a lo que el rey hablo con el pueblo y llegaron a la conclusión de que no importara si fueses campesinos o mujeres, todos debían recibir entrenamiento militar, después del alistamiento las personas mismas decidirían si se quedaban en el ejército o se podrían marchar, así en caso de que los titanes atacaran de nuevo, el pueblo entero estaría listo para defenderse, el rey aseguro que aunque hubiera un ejército bien entrenado, debía haber un equipo de elite capaz de salir de las montañas y eliminar cualquier amenaza que se acercara y pudiera alterar la paz, el pueblo opto por que los descendientes de las familias reales y de senadores ocuparan este lugar, que los 2 hermanos Jung ocuparan el lugar de senadores mientras que los descendientes procrearan y en ese momento que los descendientes se convirtieran en senadores, y sus hijos defendieran al pueblo y así siguiera la cadena, el rey, Victor y los demás generales aceptaron la propuesta y el rey decreto que su hermana Linette, estaría al mando de esa legión, el alistamiento para el pueblo seria de 3 años, y se enlistarían a los 10 años de nacidos, pero para las descendientes serian 5 años, así las chicas fueron creciendo y al cumplir los 10 años se enlistaron, el general Lawrence, dirigiría a esa legión, y encontró necesario que las descendientes no se entrenaran solo en el aspecto de maniobras sino también en el de su propio poder, así que entreno a las chicas para que pudieran correr sin descanso y mucho más rápido que un humano normal, haciendo que sus piernas se hicieran más fuertes para impulsarse de una rama a otra rama, e incluso del suelo a la cara de un titán, para en el caso de que su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales fallara, aun les quedaran sus instinto y fuerza propia para sobrevivir, entreno su vista y su oído, para que supieran identificar entre qué clase de titanes se estaban enfrentando, y sobre todo para que pudieran esquivarlos, los movimientos de los titanes eran rápidos pero a la vez torpes así los vencerán fácilmente, entreno sus brazos haciéndolos más fuertes para que así pudieran columpiarse con las manos, en lianas e incluso en ramas, con sus propios brazos se moverían, llego al punto en el que podían matar a un titán con su propia fuerza, pero encima de todas las cosas aprendieron que para triunfar siempre había que trabajar en equipo, nunca dejar a nadie atrás, nunca darle la espalda a un compañero que necesita ayuda.

Ya han pasado 15 años, y ahora las niñas que fueron enlistadas están mas que listas para salir al mundo a enfrentarse a cualquier peligro que encuentren.


	2. El hombre misterioso

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de shingeki no kyojin, no me pertenecen_

Lawrence POV:

Era una corrida matutina, el clima era lluvioso, aunque las 12 no se daban por vencidas, mire hacia atrás y la vi -Vasilisa! -grite y la vi cansada, retrocedí con mi caballo, necesitaba motivación -Te estas quedando demasiado atrás, debes alcanzarlas, recuerda que eres la líder de la legión Águila, si tu fallas, las demás lo harán -no me dirigió la mirada, la mochila pesaba pero era una prueba me adelante un poco con mi caballo, Vasilisa Pierce, era una chica de tez blanca, ojos verdes esmeralda, cabello rubio, atractiva, era la última descendiente de la familia Pierce, sus habilidades físicas eran buenas, siempre y cuando no llevara nada cargando porque estorbaba con su movilidad, pero lo compensaba con sus extraordinaria mente

Taeyeon: Dámelo -dijo tomando la mochila -No retrasaras a las otras

Vasilissa: Pero si me ayudas, Lawrence te regañara -intento reprochar

Taeyeon: Esta ocupado supervisando a los demás, ahora no me hagas cambiar de opinión y continua corriendo -dijo y Vasilisa intentaba continuar, Kim Taeyeon, su tez era blanca, su cabello era entre rosa y güero, ojos azules, estatura baja, pero muy hermosa, era la última descendiente del clan Kim, junto con su hermana, un soldado tanto física como mentalmente fuerte, sus compañeras confiaban ciegamente en ella -se adelantó y Vasilisa seguía corriendo, vi la determinación en sus ojos

Vasilisa: Soy la líder de la legión Águila, no se permiten errores -dijo con un gran esfuerzo, tomo la mochila de la espalda de Taeyeon y corrió más rápido que ella, alcanzando a las demás

Ahora era una prueba en el bosque, estábamos practicando con muñecos de madera, y poníamos un cojín en la nuca, su punto débil, debían hacer un corte profundo para acabar con el titán, usaban el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, salieron 5 de ellas, e hicieron cortes en la parte clave, a la primera que ubique fue a Jessica Jung, su cabello era güero, sus ojos eran café obscuro , atractiva, era una de las ultimas descendientes del clan Jung, hija de senadores, su habilidades de combate son impecables, aunque suele ser muy fría, sus compañeras suelen llamarla, cubo de hielo, a la siguiente que divise fue a Yuri Kwon, su cabello era negro con rayos morados, tenía el tono de piel más obscuro que el de todas sus amigas, aunque no era mucho, era una morena blanca, sus amigas le llevaban perla negra, sus ojos eran café obscuro, era atractiva, posee mucho talento, tanto como física como mentalmente, pero le hace falta iniciativa propia, a la siguiente que vi fue a Hyoyeon Kim, la hermana de Taeyeon, su cabello era güero, tez blanca, ojos obscuros como los de su padre, era también atractiva, tenía un control tridimensional de primera clase, pero su personalidad suele provocar peleas, a la siguiente que vi fue a Seohyun Joo su cabello era castaño, tez blanca sus ojos eran café claros, era atractiva, aunque era la menor, es una de las más maduras del escuadrón, era hermosa, poseía una de las mejores habilidades metales del grupo, y sobre todo piensa antes de actuar, y a la última que vi fue a Irene Vincent, su cabello era negro, sus ojos eran grises, tez blanca, era hermosa, era un poco baja, aunque tiene una habilidad física impresionante prefiere seguir sus instintos y su corazón que ordenes, a pesar de eso es líder de la legión Tigre

Ahora se enfrentaban sin el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, solo contaban con su propia fuerza, y 2 espadas, tanto física como mentalmente se enfrentarían, a la primera que divise fue a Tiffany Hwang, su cabello era rojo, poseía una sonrisa hermosa, atractiva, tez blanca, un poco pequeña de tamaño, demuestra una gran habilidad física pero detesta seguir ordenes, a la siguiente que divise fue a Yoona, su cabello era rubio, tez blanca, sus ojos eran cafés, era muy buena con o sin el equipo de maniobras, pero su personalidad era idéntica a la de un niño pequeño, eso la hace inadecuada para ocasiones serias, a la siguiente que vi fue a Sunny Lee, su cabello era rojo, tez blanca, atractiva, sus ojos eran cafés, era otra de las más fuertes tanto física como mentalmente y muy madura, aunque cuando no estaba en servicio se comportaba como si fuera una niña, a la siguiente que divise fue a Linette Dragomir, la hermana del rey, la última heredera al trono, su cabello era rojo, tez blanca, ojos color miel, un poco baja, líder de todo el escuadrón, y también líder de la legión Dragón, lleva una gran carga sobre sus hombros, sin embargo su actuación es ejemplar en todos los aspectos y por ultimo vi a Sooyoung Choi, era la más alta de todo el escuadrón, su cabello era rosa, tez blanca, ojos obscuros, era muy buena, y se esforzaba más que nadie para alcanzar sus objetivos, era la más optimista de todo el escuadrón.

Se dividían en 3 legiones, la primera era la legión Águila, era un animal que veía todo desde el cielo, como si fuera un dios, eran sumamente inteligentes, así que tal vez no fueran las mejores en lo físico pero lo compensaban con su gran inteligencia y madurez para crear estrategias en segundos que pueden salvar muchas vidas, las integrantes de esta legión eran Vasilisa, que era la líder, y las siguientes eran Taeyeon, Seohyun y Sunny

La segunda Legión era le legión Tigre, sus miembros contenían inteligencia y habilidad física en armonía, aunque siempre seguían primero a sus corazones y a sus instintos antes que las instrucciones, aunque la mayoría también subían el ánimo cuando las otras legiones creían que todo estaba perdido, ellas demostraban que aunque todo este obscuro siempre había un rayo de luz al final del camino las integrantes de esa legión eran, Irene, que era la líder, y las demás eran Sooyoung, Tiffany y Yoona.

La tercera legión era la legión Dragón, era el escuadrón de la fuerza, tenían las mejores habilidades físicas y podían acabar con los que les cruzara en el camino, tenían un gran instinto de protección hacia sus demás compañeras, cuando necesitaran una mano, sabían que estas integrantes siempre estarían detrás de ellas, apoyándolas para que no se cayeran, y si era necesario aplastaría a todo aquel que tratara de hacerle daño a los que quiere, eran el grupo de ataque, su líder era la princesa Linette, las demas eran Hyoyeon, Jessica y Yuri

Todas eran diferentes pero a la vez iguales, cuando se necesitaba se separaban, pero a pesar de lo que las distinguía, podían cuidarse solas en el campo de batalla, eran unas bestias, cualquier titán que se les atravesara lo acabarían sin pensárselo 2 veces

FIN LAWRENCE POV:

NORMAL POV:

Lawrence: Bien hecho chicas -dijo mientras las demás lo miraban

Linette: Gracias profesor -dijo mientras las demás se recuperaban, si tenían mucha fuerza y una gran agilidad, pero eso exigía mucho esfuerzo

Lawrence: Chicas, el rey quiere verlas -dijo y Linette lo miro, no era bueno, cuando quería verlas era porque algo había pasado

Pronto las chicas llegaron al castillo, todas se arrodillaron, excepto Linette

Angel: Lin, chicas, les tengo noticias

Yuri: ¿Que sucede majestad? -pregunto curiosa

Angel: El prisionero ha dicho algo... -dijo y todas se sorprendieron

Yoona: ¿Cómo? -pregunto y el rey asintió

Angel: Sé que suena a locura, pero el alega que su hijo tiene el mismo poder que ustedes, Vasilisa, Irene, Linette

Vasilisa: Estas tratando de decir ¿que el también puede convertirse en titán? -pregunto y el asintió

Irene no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo hacia los calabozos: Irene -dijo Sooyoung, pero Lin la tomo del hombro

Linnete: Detente

Irene: ¿porque? Tal vez ese hombre pueda darnos la pista clave que necesitamos para acabar de una vez con los titanes

Sunny: Tiene razón, tenemos que ir a hablar con el

Vasilisa: Lin, las chicas tienen razón, debemos hablar con el -dijo y Linette suspiro

Linette: Bien, pero solo iremos tú, Irene y yo, no queremos aturdirlo, las demás lo verán todo por las cámaras de seguridad ¿está claro? -pregunto y las chicas no lo pensaron 2 veces y se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de seguridad

Linette, Irene, y Vasilisa bajaron a los calabozos y se encontraron con un hombre en el rincón del calabozo, Irene intento acercarse pero Lin se lo impidió, Irene era muy impulsiva y en ocasiones podía llegar a ser agresiva, Lissa era a la que mejor se le daba hablar con la gente y sacarle información sin que la persona se diera cuenta, así que le hizo una señal para que se acercara

Vasilisa entro pero el hombre trato de refugiarse más en el muro: Tranquilo, no te haremos daño -dijo y lo miro, su mirada era de miedo

¿?: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –pregunto, era un hombre delgado, muy alto y de cabello largo café oscuro. Con un fino bigote y una pequeña barba puntiaguda en la barbilla, cejas delgadas y largas, de ojos marrón claro detrás de unos anteojos

Vasilisa: Déjame que nos presente, ella -señalo con la cabeza a Lin -es Linette Dragomir, ella - señalo con la cabeza a Irene - Es Irene Vincent - se señaló a ella misma -y yo soy Vasilisa Pierce, hace 5 años te encontraron en el bosque nuestros exploradores, después los doctores te analizaron y descubrieron que estabas en coma, y no despertarse hasta ahora -el hombre la miro sin poder creerlo, se miró la mano

¿?: ¿Cinco años? ¿Han pasado cinco años? -pregunto aun sin poder creerlo

Vasilisa: Si, pero no te preocupes, estas a salvo

¿?: ¿Qué año es? -pregunto

Vasilisa: Es el año 850

¿?: ¿En dónde estoy? ¿En qué muro estoy?

Vasilisa: ¿A qué te refieres? -pregunto sin entender

¿?: Estoy en el muro, Rose o Sina?

Vasilisa: En ninguno de los 2, estas en Mérida, la cuidad de los sobrevivientes del muro Diana -le explico

¿?: ¿El muro Diana dijiste? -pregunto y Vasilisa asintió -¿Entonces si existen? -pregunto

Vasilisa: Existió, hace 15 años los titanes lo destruyeron y tuvimos que retroceder hasta este punto

¿?: ¿Mérida? -pregunto y ella asintió

Vasilisa: Es un pequeño valle, en las montañas, desemboca en el mar

¿?: ¿Dónde está mi hijo? -pregunto cubriéndose la cara

Vasilisa: No lo sé, pero antes tenemos que sacarte de aquí -dijo e hizo que se parara, después miro a sus amigas -No es peligroso, tenemos que llevarlo al hospital, cuando este mas recuperado y más tranquilo hablaremos bien con el -dijo y Lin abrió la celda, Irene fue a conseguir un cuarto, cuando llegaron las 9 chicas restantes estaban afuera del cuarto del hospital observándolo, Linette, Irene y Vasilisa estaban dentro del cuarto, el hombre estaba durmiendo

Doctor: Esta estable -dijo entrando a la sala

Irene: ¿Cuándo cree que pueda recuperarse?

Doctor: En unos días estará sano, descubrimos que sufrió un trauma en su cerebro, causado por un golpe antes de que nuestros exploradores lo encontraran, pero en unos días le haremos una radiografía para saber si esta cuerdo o no

Linette: ¿Y en el caso de que no? -pregunto

Doctor: Le daremos medicamentos para acelerar su recuperación, pero si el trauma en unos días no se quita, le daremos más y no sabemos cuánto tardará en recuperarse, puede que darse unos meses, e incluso años, no sabemos bien cuál de las dos, solo lo sabremos hasta mañana, que son las radiografías

Vasilisa: Bien, solo espero que pueda recuperar su cordura - dijo e indico a las dos que salieran

Linette: ¿Que sucede?

Vasilisa: Lo quiero en vigilancia las 24 horas del día, y no por los guardias, sino por nosotras, nos turnaremos hasta mañana que salgan las radiografías, y lo más importante, que despierte y podamos sacar información útil

Sunny: ¿Bien entonces quien se queda? -pregunto y todas se miraron, hasta que alguien levanto la mano

Yoona: Yo me quedare, avisare de cualquier noticia por el comunicador, manténgalo encendido por si las dudas -dijo y todas asintieron, Yoona entro y todas salieron del hospital hacia el campamento, iba a ser una noche larga

Dejen reviews, también se aceptan tomatazos y opiniones, incluyendo ideas


	3. La verdad sobre el hombre misterioso

**Es el tercer capitulo** **ATENCIÓN: CONTIENE MUCHO SPOILER, JUNTO CON FICCIÓN, ASI QUE SI NO LO QUIERES, NO LO LEAS** **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NO ME PERTENECEN** **_**

LINETTE POV:

Iba entrando en mi cuarto, en el campo, me senté y no mire nada, solo pensaba, ¿quién era ese hombre? ¿Era una amenaza para el pueblo? ¿quién era su hijo? y sobre todo ¿Que sabe el de la verdadera identidad de los titanes?

Muchas dudas invadían mi cabeza, eso sin mencionar que no había estado durmiendo bien debido a las pesadillas que después no recordaba de que se trataban, sin embargo siempre era una chica la que me despertaba y sobre todo un nombre que vagamente recordaba, Grisha, ¿quién era Grisha? ¿Porque su nombre estaba en mi cabeza?

Estaba cansada y ya había obscurecido, caí rendida en la cama, sin darme cuenta todo a mí alrededor comenzaba a obscurecerse

Desperté en un lugar en ruinas, parecía un muro de piedra, pero tenía una brecha muy grande en el interior, así que podía pasar con libertad atraves de él, pise algo, era como un símbolo, era de una mujer, hasta que escuche atrás algo

¿?: Linette -dijo y voltee, no había nadie, sin embargo, había una puerta aun intacta, estaba cerca de una casa destruida, me acerque, al parecer era un sótano, intente abrirlo pero no pude, necesitaba una llave -Linette -volví a escuchar la voz detrás de mí y voltee, había una sombra, había obscurecido, no veía nada, se acercó de tal manera que pude ver todo su cuerpo excepto la cara, era más alto que yo -No podrás abrirla a menos que tengas la llave -era un hombre

Linette: ¿Cual llave? -pregunte y vi el resplandor en su pecho, era una llave antigua, intente acercarme pero él se alejó -¿Quién eres? -pregunte y dudo unos momentos antes de responderme

Eren: Soy Grisha Jeager -dijo y después se convirtió en un titán, me había quedado inmóvil, me aplasto en un segundo y me desperté

Me pare en un segundo y pude ver a Liss a mi lado

Linette: ¿Qué haces aquí Lissa? -pregunte

Lissa: Tus gritos se escuchaban hasta afuera, asumí que tenías otra pesadilla

Linette: Otra vez -dije mientras ponía una mano en mi cabeza

Lissa: ¿Aun no puedes recordar nada? -me pregunto pero esta vez asentí

Linette: Recuerdo un nombre, un lugar y una llave -dije y me miro

Lissa: ¿Es el mismo nombre? -pregunto y asentí

Linette: Grisha Jeager -dije y suspire - Desperté en unas ruinas, como nuestro muro, excepto que no era un muro así, era como una periferia, entre y me encontré con un símbolo, era una mujer, después escuche la voz de Eren y me di la vuelta para ver y había una puerta, trate de abrirla, pero era inútil, tenía que usar una llave, después vi a Grisha, no le vi la cara, me dijo su nombre y vi la llave, la tiene colgada en el cuello, aunque no sé si estas son solamente pesadillas, o me están tratando de decir algo mas

Lissa: ¿No has ido con el doctor por tu chequeo verdad? -dijo mirándome preocupadamente

Linette: No Liss, no he ido, pero no estoy loca, de eso estoy segura -dije y me pare de la cama

Lissa: Yo nunca he dicho que estés loca, simplemente que hay algo que cuadra de una manera que parece una fantasía

Linette: ¿Y qué es?

Lissa: Estas pesadillas, visiones o como les quieras llamar, comenzaron hace 5 años, en esa edad nos alistamos en el ejército para el escuadrón, y además hace 5 años llego el señor misterioso

Linette: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? -pregunte sin entender

LIssa: Cuando hable con él en el calabozo, dijo algo sobre 2 muros, recuerdas, el muro Rose y el muro Sina, bueno me quede con esa duda, y descubrí algo, revise en los archivos antiguos, y el muro Diana no fue el único en el que fue construido para proteger a la humanidad

Linette: ¿De que estas hablando?

Lissa: Hace más de un siglo la raza humana se enfrentó a un nuevo enemigo, la diferencia de fuerza entre los humanos y su nuevo enemigo fue abrumadora, pronto la raza humana se encontró al borde de la extinción, en el año 745 los sobrevivientes construyeron 3 muros, el muro María, el muro Rose, y el muro Sina en el centro de todos ellos, y así vivieron en paz todo un siglo, pero era más que evidente que no todos cabrían en el muro, hubo un pequeño grupo que deserto y creo otro muro, el muro Diana, un enorme muro de 1,000 metros de longitud, con una altura de 40 metros, protegido por una gran puerta, se encontraba a 1,300km de los demás muros, por lo que perdieron todo contacto ya que el camino era muy largo y extremadamente peligroso debido a los titanes que se encontraban en el camino, fue por eso que no supimos nada de los otros muros, perdieron contacto hace años, y cuando el señor dijo que en donde estaba, no menciono el muro María -reaccione en ese mismo instantemente

Linette: ¿Estas tratando de decir que tal vez el muro María cayo? -pregunto y asintió

Lissa: Hace 5 años, llego y nosotras lo vimos, en su mirada tenia dolor y odio, pero ¿cómo pudo llegar tan lejos sin siquiera los titanes se interesaran por él y lo devoraran en el proceso? A eso agrégale que dijo que pasaron cinco años

Linette: ¿Sospechas que el muro María cayó hace 5 años? -pregunte y asintió -Tal vez tengas razón, eso explicaría las ruinas y el gran agujero en el muro, cuando lo vi creía que se trataba del muro Diana, pero ahora todo tiene sentido, tenía algo como un símbolo, seguramente era el muro María

Lissa: Pero solo es una hipótesis, no estoy segura de ello

Linette: Oye, eres la líder de la legión Águila, siempre tienes razón -dije y le sonreí, sabía que los asuntos con la muerte le incomodaban, después de todo es la más sensible de la legión

El comunicador de las dos comenzó a sonar y presionaron el botón

Lissa: ¿Que sucede Yoona?

Yoona: Lissa, chicas tienen que venir ahora al hospital -dijo y en su voz se hallaba un tono de desesperación y apuro

Linette: ¿Que está pasando Yoona?

Yoona: Es el señor, está sufriendo un infarto, aunque sobreviva no le queda mucho tiempo, si quieren sacar información, debe ser ya!

Linette: Yoona quédate ahí, Lissa va para allá -dijo y me desconecte

Lissa: ¿Yo? -pregunto sin entender mi punto de vista -Pero...

Linette: No hay escusas, tu fuiste la que hablo con él la última vez, si alguien mas lo interroga no nos dirá nada y morirá antes de que sepamos algo

Lissa: ¿Cómo estas segura? -me pregunto y vi la determinación en sus ojos, supe que no teníamos mucho tiempo

Linette: Lo discutiremos en otro momento Liss, ahora apresúrate antes de que se valla para siempre -dije y le di su equipo de maniobras -No llegaras a tiempo si usas un caballo o un carro, ahora vete -dijo y me miro -Es una orden Lissa vete! -le grite y ella entendió, uso su equipo de maniobras y salió, corrí hacia las demás cabañas para alertar a las demás, teníamos que alcanzarla en el hospital

LISSA POV:

Cuando escuche a Lin gritándome, entendí que debía irme a ayudar, si el señor moría no podríamos saber mucho, incluso sobre nosotras, nuestra transformación en titanes, cuando llegue vi a Yoona

Yoona: Lissa-unnie -dijo mientras se acercaba, parecía aliviada

Lissa: ¿Como esta? -le pregunte

Yoona: No le queda mucho tiempo -dijo y me jalo del brazo -Te llevare con el doctor para que puedas verlo

Vimos al doctor y Yoona no lo pensó dos veces al gritar su nombre, este sorprendido se acercó a mí con Yoona

Lissa: ¿Como esta? -le pregunte y no me miro

Doctor: Ha sufrido una hemorragia interna, no nos dimos cuenta antes, pero esa hemorragia lo está matando

Lissa: ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? -le pregunte

Doctor: A lo much horas, tal vez menos -dijo y me dirigí hacia el cuarto

Y lo vi, tenía una máscara para respirar, estaba solo así que entre y me senté en la silla

¿?: ¿Vasilisa? -logre escuchar que susurraba - ¿Eres tú?

Lissa: Si soy yo, he venido porque los doctores me lo han pedido

¿?: ¿Que me pasa? -pregunto y no lo mire

Lissa: Estas teniendo, una... -dude en responder -hemorragia interna, pero vas a estar bien -dije dedicándole una sonrisa

¿?: Mentirosa -dijo y lo mire -Soy doctor, no creo en los cuentos de hadas

Lissa: Ya veo, discúlpeme por haberle mentido -dije y negó

¿?: Sé que mi hora ha llegado, pero para que pueda morir tranquilo, necesito explicarte algunas cosas, darte indicaciones...

Lissa: ¿Acerca de qué? - pregunte algo insegura

¿?: Sobre ti, tu amiga, la pelirroja, la otra, y mi hijo

Lissa: ¿Nosotras y su hijo? -pregunte sin entender

¿?: Todos tenemos la misma habilidad, convertir nuestros cuerpos en un titán -dijo y abrí los ojos como platos, ¿cómo sabia eso?, antes de que pudiera responder me interrumpió -Lo supe desde el primer momento en el que las vi, ahora, puedo identificarlos simplemente con verlos, y también puedo ver que tan peligrosos son sus titanes

Lissa: ¿Cómo es posible?

¿?: ¿Te sabes la historia de los muros, María, Rose y Sina? -pregunto y asentí -Entonces debes saber una cosa, el muro María cayó hace 5 años -dijo y la chica se quedó sin habla -Pero tú ya lo sospechabas

Lissa: Si, pero eso significa que las personas que habitaban en los muros murieron? -pregunte y el negó

¿?: No, perdimos 1/5 de nuestra población y 1/3 de nuestro territorio, los hombres se vieron obligados a retroceder hasta el muro Rose, gracias a tres titanes, el colosal, el acorazado y el titán hembra

Lissa: ¿Cómo?

¿?: El titán colosal hizo un hoyo en el muro, para crear un desastre y así encontrar la "coordenada"

Lissa: ¿Qué es eso?

¿?: La "coordenada" es un poder que tienen pocos titanes, les permite controlar a los otros titanes mediante pensamientos o deseos, así, se construyeron todos los muros

Lissa: ¿Pocos titanes?

¿?: Los titanes cambiantes, como tú y como yo, somos seres humanos que somos capaces de transformarnos en titanes, dándonos los poderes de los titanes, nuestras habilidades pueden ser perfeccionadas y dirigidos con un propósito, solo así nos podemos transformarnos, tu, sabes eso...

Lissa: Para transformarnos, tenemos que sentir el dolor y las heridas provocadas por nosotros mismos y tener un objetivo en la cabeza en el momento de la lesión -dije y eso era exactamente lo que nos pasaba

¿?: Si, pero recuerda, pocos titanes tienen el poder de la "coordenada", tus amigas, y mi hijo somos los únicos que tenemos ese poder, la última sepa se la di a mi hijo hace 5 años

Lissa: Pero en nuestras familias, cuando un humano con esa habilidad muere, nace otro con la misma habilidad, ¿cómo es posible?

¿?: Cuando los titanes aparecieron, junto con ellos también aparecieron humanos como nosotros, todos con el mismo poder "coordenada", estos tenían una mente humana y necesitaban salvar a la humanidad, por lo que con este poder obligaron a los otros titanes a construir los muros...

Lissa: ¿Me estás diciendo que?... -sospechaba algo pero no lo quería creer

¿?: Si, los desertores, su líder, el ancestro de los Dragomir también obligo a los demás titanes a construir el muro Diana...

Lissa: ¿pero si los humanos que aparecieron con esas habilidades que sucedió con ellos?

¿?: El ancestro de los Dragomir, Alfa, el, los hizo que se congelaran, y después el mismo los destruyo, suicidándose a sí mismo en el proceso, tu amiga, la pelirroja, ella, es la última descendiente de la familia Dragomir con ese poder, por eso ella tiene el poder de la "coordenada" más poderoso que cualquiera de nosotros, eso era lo que buscaban los titanes al destruir los muros María y Diana

Lissa: Explícate...

¿?: Corrígeme si me equivoco -dijo y asentí - Hace 15 años el muro Diana cayo -dijo y asentí -El titan colosal fue el que lo derrumbo -dijo asentí -bueno, ese titán no venía solo, se desvaneció después de eso, buscando el poder de la "coordenada", querían encontrar las sepas que había en el muro Diana, en otras palabras, tú y tus otras dos amigas, si no encontraban la sepa en un tubo que la contuviera tendrían que devorarlas, pero su plan fallo cuando la reina se sacrificó por ustedes, fue lo mismo en el muro María hace 5 años, me querían a mí... -dijo y sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr

Lissa: No llores -dijo y vi que estaba apretando su puño

¿?: ¡Destruyeron la periferia de Shiganshina y el muro María porque yo no estaba ahí! -exclamo lleno de furia y dolor

Lissa: Cálmate, en tu condición no es bueno que te alteres -trate de calmarlo, pero fue inútil, sus lágrimas seguían corriendo

¿?: Es la verdad, si yo hubiera estado ahí, hubiera detenido a ambos titanes, como vieron que en la periferia no había aparecido para defender la cuidad, destruyeron el muro María para ver si salía a dar batalla, pero no lo sabia

Lissa: Si, tal vez tengas razón, pero si hubieras estado ahí te habrían devorado los 2 titanes, y así hubieran obtenido tu poder, para usarlo en algo... -tal vez eso le diera algún consuelo

¿?: Yo tenía las 2 últimas sepas, mi cuerpo y la otra la tenía en una inyección, era la última, en ese momento no sabía que ustedes existían, así que quería usarlo con la mayor cautela posible, después de que volví por mi hijo, descubrí que mi esposa había muerto, cuando me entere de que un grupo terrorista liderado por los Reiss ataco el muro, y lo volverían a hacer si no obtenían la sepa, fui y vencí a Frieda Reiss, su falta de experiencia fue la que me dio la ventaja para matarla, , después mate a todos sus familiares, excepto a uno Rod Reiss, ese hombre no es lo que parece, solo quiere recuperar el poder, su hija Historia Reiss, debes protegerla, quería que el poder estuviera seguro sin opción alguna le inyecte la última sepa a él, después le inyecte un suero y le dije que afectaría su memoria, después se transformó en un titan y yo también, nos enfrentamos el uno al otro y me devoro en mi cuerpo de titan, apenas si logre escapar con vida, pero le di la clave, la llave -dijo y reaccione, ¿una llave? , una llave fue con lo que había soñado Linette

Lissa: ¿La llave de un sótano? -pregunte y el hombre me miro

¿?: ¿Cómo lo sabes? -me pregunto sorprendido

Lissa: Mi amiga, Linette Dragomir, la que usted dice que tiene el titan más peligroso, antes de dirigirme aquí la vi, tenía una pesadilla, dijo que había una brecha en un gran muro, y que escucho una voz que la llamaba y se acercó, después intento abrir la puerta del sótano pero no pudo, un hombre apareció detrás de ella diciéndole que no podría abrir sin una llave, no recuerdo su nombre...

¿?: Su titan interior de generación está despertando

Lissa: ¿Qué?

¿?: La sepa, hace que se conecte con otros titanes por medio de la mente, hace tiempo logre hacer contacto con ella, el día que la vi, me metí en su mente y en su subconsciente, por eso sabe quién soy

Lissa: Entiendo

¿?: Tienen que encontrar a Rod Reiss, y detener el grupo terrorista que quiere la sepa, es la única manera de... -dijo y su pulso comenzó a debilitarse -Debo darme prisa..., no me queda..., mucho tiempo...

Lissa: Pero todavía tiene que explicarme muchas cosas! -exclame y asintió

¿?: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, cuando llegues a los muros busca a Hannes, me debe un favor y esta será la manera de devolverlo, pero todo lo que te dije..., es suficiente para que cumplas los objetivos que te he mandado, tú y las demás..., deben ir..., al muro María, ahí se encuentran todas las respuestas..., que quieren y lo que me falto por contarte..., encuéntralo, mi hijo...

Lissa: ¿Cuál es el nombre de su hijo?

¿?: Eren, Eren Jaeger, ese es su nombre, es muy impulsivo, pero es muy tenaz, quiere venganza, a Carla, la devoraron en frente de sus ojos, enséñenle a controlarse en su forma de titan, a usar el poder "coordenada", y sobre todo tienen que descubrir..., a los infiltrados adentro del muro..., que están pasando información al enemigo, pero tengan cuidado, aunque sean más grandes y astutos, que los titanes normales, somos presa fácil para ellos, y más cuando son grupo

Lissa: ¿A qué se refiere?

¿?: Los titanes normales atacan a los titanes como nosotros..., como si supieran que estos, en realidad son humanos...

Lissa: Entiendo... -dijo y tomo mi mano

¿?: Ahora puedo morir tranquilo, Vasilisa, quiero que me prometas que aunque sea sola, harás lo que te he encomendado -dijo mientras a ambos se nos salían las lagrimas

Lissa: Lo hare, se lo prometo, aunque sea lo último que haga, lo hare, encontrare a Eren y defenderé a Linette, Irene y a toda la humanidad, todo ha pasado muy rápido, que no se su nombre

¿?: Mi nombre es..., Grisha -dijo y lo mire, era el hombre con el que soñaba Linette -Grisha Jaeger

Lissa: Le prometo con mi corazón, que encontrare a Eren, lo protegeré y acabare con el grupo terrorista, se lo prometo Grisha

Grisha: Gracias Vasilisa -dijo y suspiro su último aliento de vida

Aún estaba en shock, solté su mano, tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, tenía que cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Grisha, pero ¿cómo?, ¿cómo iban a tomar las demás todo esto?, Yoona se me acerco mientras cubrían a Grisha con una sábana blanca, indicando que había fallecido

Yoona: ¿Unnie estas bien? -me pregunto y no supe que responderle, me abrazo, tenía que ser fuerte, porque ahora aunque las demás chicas no estuvieran presentes, sabía que el peso de salvar la humanidad, se había recargado en nuestros hombros, y seria nuestra culpa si la humanidad llegaba a su fin, sabíamos la amenaza y teníamos que actuar

Lissa: Yoona... -dijo y me miro, las lágrimas aun corrían por mi mejilla, pero eran una combinación de rabia, tristeza y decisión

Yoona: ¿Que sucede? -dijo y me miro y se sorprendió al ver las lágrimas en mi cara

Lissa: Tenemos que reunir al consejo con todas, incluyendo el rey

Yoona: Lissa-unnie, sé que estas algo aturdida, porque odias las muertes, pero ya es tarde... -dije y la mire, abrió los ojos como platos al verme, vio en mis ojos la determinación

Lissa: Esto no puede esperar, tal vez el destino de la humanidad dependa de esto, así que no puede esperar -dije y no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo

ESE FUE EL CAPITULO 3

DEJEN REVIEWS, TOMATAZOS, OPINIONES E IDEAS


	4. Sesión de emergencia

**El capitulo 4**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NO ME PERTENECEN**

El tribunal se juntó más rápido de lo que esperaba, estaban los senadores del pueblo que habían sustituido a las chicas mientras tuviéramos hijos, el rey, nosotras y el clero, adoraban a las montañas y al valle como si fuera nuestra salvación

Angel: Silencio por favor -dijo y todos se callaron, después de todo era el rey y todos tenían que obedecer - Hemos reunido esta sesión de emergencia, aun no se la causa, invito a Vasilisa Pierce a subir al estrado y decirnos por qué la emergencia de la situación

Me pare y me dirigí al estrado para hablar, no sabía muy bien como decirlo, tenía muchas ideas en la cabeza, y vinieron más sabiendo que los religiosos estaban ahí, tenía que motivar al rey y a las chicas para que aceptaran mi propuesta

Lissa: Estoy aquí, porque tal vez tengamos una idea para acabar y descubrir la verdad de los titanes -dije y todos se quedaron sorprendidos, hasta Ángel se sorprendió

Angel: Ya veo, y dinos Vasilisa ¿Cuál es tu idea?

Lissa: Escuchen -dije y les conté absolutamente todo lo que me había dicho Grisha, Linette se me quedo viendo como si hubiera encontrado las respuestas a sus dudad, y en teoría eso fue lo que paso

Angel: Y ahora entiendo tu punto de vista, pero..., ¿Qué idea planeas con esto? -me pregunto

Lissa: El titán colosal fue el que hace 15 años destruyo el muro Diana, es el mismo titán que ataco el muro María hace 5 años, tal vez en esos muros podamos encontrar la respuesta de todo lo que nos ha aturdido durante siglos

¿?: Eso es absurdo! -exclamo uno de los religiosos -Todos sabemos que los titanes comen humanos, no sabemos porque, pero el deseo de carne fue el que los impulso hace 15 años a destruir el muro, si el muro María o como se llame cayo, significa lo mismo, no significa que tengamos que hacer algo

¿?: Tal vez tengas razón -dijo uno de los senadores del pueblo -¿pero que estamos esperando para sufrir otro ataque? -pregunto

¿?: Eso es imposible, este valle lo ha construido nuestro dios, es imposible de penetrar en él a excepción de los humanos

¿?: Eso fue lo mismo que dijimos hace 30 años, y ve, el muro Diana cayó a manos de los titanes

¿?: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con eso senador?

Lissa: Supongamos que no hacemos nada y dejamos como están las cosas,-dije, había entendido el punto de vista del senador -Nosotros tal vez tengamos una vida tranquila sin titanes, pero el día en el que los 3 muros caigan y la humanidad quede extinta, solo quedaran nuestros descendientes, hijos, nietos, ¿vamos a dejar que los titanes destruyan el valle para que se los coman? -pregunte y todos se miraron

¿?: No tiene fundamentos para decir eso -dijo otro religioso

Sunny: Por supuesto que si -dijo levantándose -Cuando los 3 muros caigan, los titanes buscaran más comida, ¿Quién nos dice que el titán colosal no volverá a aparecer para esta vez hacer un hoyo en las montañas del valle?

¿?: Eso no es posible! -exclamo el religioso

Sunny: Eso dijeron hace años, y vean, destruyeron el muro Diana y nos obligaron a retroceder a este valle, si este plan funciona, podremos matar a todos los titanes y recuperar los 4 muros

Angel: ¡Suficiente! -exclamo -Nos estamos desviando del tema, Vasilisa por favor

Lissa: Gracias majestad, como iba diciendo, el titán colosal esta vez estaba buscando la "coordenada" y Grisha Jaeger estaba seguro de que eso es lo que están buscando los otros titanes, no tenemos idea porque o para qué, pero si unimos fuerzas los 3 muros que quedan, podemos matar a esos titanes

¿?: ¿Pero el titán colosal es igual a ustedes? -pregunto un senador

Lissa: Si senador -dije respondiéndole -Por la descripción del ataque, hemos llegado a la conclusión que el titán colosal es parte de un grupo terrorista que destruye los muros, y esa asociación comparte nuestra habilidad, de transformarnos en titanes

¿?: Pero ¿que podríamos hacer nosotros? -pregunto otro senador

Lissa: Podríamos unir fuerzas, acércanos sin que se den cuenta, y ganarnos su confianza, así podríamos descubrir quien esta detrás de ese grupo terrorista, unir fuerzas con Eren Jeager, llegar al sótano y descubrir la verdad que azota este mundo para acabar con los titanes de una vez por todas

¿?: Eso es innecesario -volvió a hablar el religioso -Durante este valle estamos muy bien protegidos

Lissa: ¡Sigue sin entenderlo! -exclame - ¡Nuestra satisfacción como ganado fortalece esta falsa realidad en la que vivimos día a día!, creemos estar seguros dentro del valle, el día que caiga seremos comida para los titanes

¿?: ¡¿Eso significa que perderemos a nuestras más grandes soldados, por intentar una locura sin sentido alguno?! ¡Y que paso con el sacrificio de su madre, de los reyes?! - miro a Angel -Majestad ¿Usted permitirá que el sacrificio de sus padres sea en vano?

¿?: ¡CALLESE DE UNA VEZ! -grito alguien, voltee a ver quién era y era Linette, -oh no-pensé, hemos despertado a la bestia, no sabíamos la razón pero siempre que hablábamos de Etsuko o de George Dragomir, Linette se alteraba, y más cuando mencionaban que habían sacrificado sus vidas para salvarnos, se sentía culpable, el hecho de haber sido una niña y no haber podido ayudar la destruyen -¡Nadie recuerda los nombre de las flores que han pisado!, ¡Solo los indispensables son recordados, pero a quien le importa en realidad las otras vidas que se perdieron, todos ellos tenían nombres y a usted está claro que solo le importa salvar su pellejo, ya que si los titanes atacan usted será el primero en caer, ya que usted no tomo el alistamiento hace 15 años, y no lo hará ahora porque quiere refugiarse como un cobarde, ¡no hable si no sabe! -dijo y el religioso se quedó con la boca abierta

¿?: No es posible eso Princesa, tenemos que rezar para que el valle...

Linette: Rezar no van a servir de nada, solo la voluntad que tenemos puede cambiar nuestro mundo, es cierto, la última vez que los enfrentamos como pueblo casi perdimos 4/5 de nuestra población, pero las aves caídas esperan el próximo viento para intentar otra vez, nos hemos refugiado en este valle con la falsa esperanza de que detendrá a los titanes, sin darnos cuenta de que somos esclavos, todos -dijo y todos se miraron entre si - Ahora nos toca organizar nuestra rebelión encontrar de los titanes, por años hemos sido prisioneros de la humillación, pero ahora es diferente, con esta sesión hemos comenzado el contraataque, seremos el cazador que mata a su presa, mas allá de este valle, mientras tengamos el valor, tomaremos el arco y dispararemos la flecha que nos guiara a la victoria sobre los titanes

¿?: ¡Eso es una locura! ¡No somos suficientes para cambiar algo en el mundo! -exclamo de nuevo el senador

Sooyoung: Aquel que se queja solo de su debilidad, no va a cambiar nada

¿?: Es muy riesgoso perderlas después de todos estos 5 años, ¿no lo entiende señorita Sooyoung?, estoy tratando de hacerlas reaccionar para evitar su muerte -dijo el religioso, todos lo miraban con una cara de "esta loco"

Sooyoung: Sin correr riesgos no podremos cambiar nada, seguimos dependiendo de los demás, a ninguna de nosotras nos gusta eso, si a usted si hágalo, pero no interfiera con aquellos que quieren un futuro mejor para nuestros descendientes

Lissa: Sooyoung tiene razón! -exclame -¿O acaso ya lo han olvidado? -pregunte - ¿El miedo? ¿La desesperación?, Con nuestra fuerza venceremos a los titanes, que pisotean nuestros cadáveres y se ríen porque los dejamos avanzar por el miedo a que nos maten, el odio y la ira, son un arma de doble filo, tenemos que asegurarnos que esas armas estén listas para atacar, pero al final, lo que matara a los titanes no serán nuestras armas o nuestras habilidades, será la afilada intención en nuestros corazones de querer exterminarlos, el miedo es una ilusión que solo oculta un temerario valor, la mejor defensa es la ofensiva, aportaremos por la ofensiva, la victoria de los esclavos que somos nosotros llegara pronto, ahora nos toca a nosotros atacarlos a ellos, por siglos nos han comido, y con ello disfruta matarnos, pero ya es suficiente, ahora nosotros seremos el cazador y ellos la presa, la libertad que hemos anhelado por años llegara y atacaremos antes de que se den cuenta, es algo que compartimos con los demás muros, el deseo de libertad, el deseo de nuestro aliado, con el ataque de los Titanes, el niño de ayer pronto tomara la espada, esa es una señal que nos indica atacar a aquella figura amenazante, privado del mundo, aquel muchacho anhela la libertad, Eren, con un impulso implacable que roba su cuerpo, pronto disparara una flecha que eliminara a los titanes de la faz de la tierra para siempre, y debemos asegurarnos de estar ahí ayudándolo, cubriéndolo para que esa fecha pueda llegar a su objetivo, aunque sea sola, perseguiré esa flecha sin perder de vista mi objetivo, no me arrepentiré de mi decisión, porque sé que si tengo éxito lograre cambiar algo en el mundo

¿?: ¿Pero si fracasa? -pregunto un senador -Estoy de acuerdo con su punto de vista, pero existe un gran riesgo

Lissa: Con cada gran decisión existe un gran riesgo, hay mucho en juego, no podemos fingir que no está pasando nada delante de nuestros ojos, y tampoco podemos detenernos por el miedo a perdernos o morir, somos soldados, estamos dispuestos a morir por nuestra tierra si eso implica que podamos cambiar algo, aquel que esté dispuesto a sacrificar todo lograra cambiar algo -dije y algunos senadores comenzaron a pararse, eso significaba que estaban de acuerdo con mi decisión y me apoyarían en lo que fuera a hacer, las chicas se habían parado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero aquellos que no, solo cerraban los ojos y meneaban la cabeza en un intento desesperado por tomar una decisión -No cierren los ojos, estamos juntos en esto

¿?: Tal vez esta algo confundida -dijo el religioso

Lissa: No estoy confundida, vamos a ganar esto, si unimos fuerzas estoy segura de que lo lograremos

¿?: ¿Esta incitando a otras personas para que se unan a esta misión sin sentido? -me pregunto el religioso

Lissa: No me malinterpreten, no me gusta la confrontación pero en este caso no hay opción, pero eso no significa que el pueblo vendrá con nosotros, nos apoyara con provisiones, armas y preparándose para el dado caso de un ataque, donde sea, ellos trazan la línea, vamos a cruzarla y a derrotarlos

¿?: No daremos marcha atrás! -exclamo un senador -La princesa y Vasilisa tienen toda la razón, si no hacemos algo será demasiado tarde, tenemos un problema que no podemos ignorar por mucho más tiempo, la ignorancia no lleva a la felicidad, sino al contrario a la desesperación, ahora que tenemos un motivo, debemos atacar

Los demás senadores que estaban sentados, se pararon, ahora solo quedaba el decreto más importante, el del rey Angel siempre apoyaría a su hermana, pero tenía que pensarlo muy bien, a final de cuentas vi con un gran alivio como se paraba

Angel: Yo, Angel Dragomir, apruebo la exploración hacia los demás muros, fin de la sesión -dijo y me sentí aliviada, poco después las chicas vinieron a mí para abrazarme

Linette: Estoy muy orgullosa Liss –dijo mientras me abrazaba –Por fin ha salido la guerrera que llevas dentro –dijo y yo no entendía muy bien

Lissa: ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunte sin entender

Irene: ¿Enserio lo preguntas? –me pregunto abrazándome también

Lissa: ¿Eh?

Irene: Simplemente ve a las bancas, los asombraste con tu discurso por ganar y por la guerrera que tienes dentro, como dijo Lin –dijo y entonces lo entendí, por lo general yo era de un carácter muy calmo, pero no sabía porque siempre dejaba que me pisotearan, y ahora había sido alreves

Seohyun: Unnie, muchas felicidades, iré con las chicas a crear un plan para ponernos en marcha –dijo y asentí, definitivamente sería un viaje pesado, pero necesario

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 4, DEJEN REVIEWS, TOMATAZOS, OPINIONES E IDEAS TAMBIEN SE ACEPTAN**


	5. Planes con colores

**Capitulo 5**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NO ME PERTENECEN**

Irene POV:

Ya había amanecido, me aliste y fui hacia la sala de juntas, todas ya estaban ahí

Hyoyeon: Parece que la bella durmiente despertó –dijo en tono bromista

Irene: Lamento llegar tarde –dije inocentemente y me senté

Taeyeon: Bien chicas, estamos aquí para planear la ruta más cercana y más segura, hacia los muros –dijo y el proyector dibujo un punto y otro punto –Bien, aquí –dijo señalando el punto rojo –estamos nosotras –y señalo otro punto –y aquí está el primer muro, María, -y señalo una periferia–y aquí está la periferia de Shiganshina, que es donde está el sótano, pero necesitamos la llave para abrirla y esa llave la tiene Eren Jaeger…

Irene: ¿Y porque no simplemente derribamos la puerta? –pregunte

Sunny: El señor Jaeger no era ningún tonto, estamos seguras de que la puerta esta reforzada, así que pasaremos por ahí, y seguiremos nuestro camino, hacia el muro Rose, nuestro primer objetivo es la llave que tiene Eren…

Seohyun: Hemos trazado la ruta más segura, según nuestros satélites, aquí y aquí –dijo señalando dos puntos- Son las zonas más peligrosas ya que ahí se alojan más titanes de lo norma, así que pasaremos por aquí, hasta llegar al distrito Shiganshina, intentaremos tapar el agujero y eliminaremos a los titanes que estén ahí, descansaremos antes de que continuemos nuestro viaje, después iremos en línea recta hasta llegar a la otra periferia

Lissa: Una vez que estemos ahí, debemos ser muy cautelosas y ver quien puede ayudarnos dentro de los muros…

Sooyoung: ¿Alguna idea?

Lissa: Cuando hable con Grisha, dijo que alguien llamado Hannes le debía un favor, y ahora se lo podría pagar, alguien ira con ese señor y hablara con él para explicarle la situación

Jessica: ¿Y mientras que hacemos? –pregunto

Lissa: Nos mezclaremos con nuestras capas, nos dispersaremos y veremos si encontramos a Eren, cuando la que haya hablado con Hannes lo halla convencido, nos mandara vibración por el comunicador e iremos al establo donde dejamos los caballos y nos iremos con Hannes

Linette: Me parece bien, pero cuantos kilómetros tendremos que recorrer desde aquí para allá

Taeyeon: ¿Los quieres seguimos o con una parada en Shiganshina?

Linette: Separados

Sunny: Bueno, de aquí para Shiganshina, son 1,300 km… –Di gracias a dios porque mi quijada no estuviera suelta, pero mi quijada cayo lo más que pudo

Yuri: ¿Y cuánto vamos a hacer de aquí allá?

Seohyun: Según nuestros cálculos, si seguimos nuestra ruta planeada sin paradas, tardaríamos 16 horas, y con paradas 2 días, y eso si solo nos paramos para descansar, y de Shiganshina para la otra periferia son 120km, sin detenernos nos tardaríamos 4 horas, según nuestros satélites los titanes están dispersados así que de ahí formamos una formación en la podremos matar más rápido a los titanes y llegar más rápido a la periferia sin llamar la atención de los titanes

Tiffany: ¿Y la de los guardias?, Creo que también habrá guardias

Sunny: Bueno, si es así, tendremos que movernos un poco al lado de la periferia y subir el muro, para después atravesarlo, pero ten en cuenta que una de nosotras subirá primero para buscar a Hannes

Yoona: ¿Y quién será? –pregunto y Taeyeon levanto la mano

Taeyeon: Yo me filtrare y lo buscare, mientras ustedes están lejos de los titanes en un lugar a salvo –dijo y quise protestar

Irene: ¿Cómo lo encontraras? –pregunte

Taeyeon: Preguntare por el en la guarnición, ahí alguien debe saber quién es… -dijo y nos miró a todas, definitivamente era una mujer muy valiente, siempre dispuesta a dar la vida por los seres que amaba y era muy obstinada, aunque tratáramos de hacerla recapacitar, ella simplemente no lo haría

Irene: ¿Y mientras donde dejaremos nuestros caballos? –pregunte

Sunny: Estuvimos pensando en eso, y los titanes no se interesan por los caballos, así que no creo que eso importe, nuestros caballos son muy inteligentes, saben cuándo correr y a donde –dijo y todas estuvimos de acuerdo

Linette: Bien, será mejor que juntemos nuestras cosas, -dijo y todas nos fuimos a juntar nuestras cosas

Ya era el día siguiente, me dirigí al establo, dentro de poco nos íbamos a dirigir hacia los demás muros, fui a ver a mi yegua, Hera, me reconoció inmediatamente y se acercó a mí

Irene: ¿Cómo estas Hera? –pregunte y ella me dio un suave cabezazo en forma de respuesta después empecé a ponerle la silla, Hera era una yegua de cabello corto, su piel era de color durazno, era muy inteligente, tenía unos excelentes reflejos, pero sobre todo era una gran compañera, vi de nuevo mi color, verde claro, a cada una de nosotras se nos asignaba un color por nuestro comportamiento y a mí me había tocado verde claro, ese color significaba un sentimiento de confort y relajación, de calma y paz interior, que nos hace sentir equilibrados interiormente, y si así era yo, era muy calmada, excepto cuando otra persona amenazaba lo que yo realmente quería, que eran mis amigas, ahí si ya no respondía, y además ese era mi color favorito, llevaba una blusa sin mangas, color verde limón, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos botines color verde limón con un tacón de 5 cm, mi capa era verde, mi equipo de maniobras tridimensionales era igual, llevaba mi cabello dividió en dos colas pero la liga estaba a la altura de mi nuca, subí a Hera y empecé a cabalgar hacia donde se encontraban las demás

Sooyoung POV:

Me dirigí hacia el establo, ya era tarde, me había despertado tarde

Sooyoung: Jewel, ven –dije y mi caballo salió, era un caballo con piel café, sus pesuñas eran negras, y su cabello era de un negro azulado –Se nos hizo tarde –dije y empecé a montar mis cosas sobre la silla de Jewel, la mayoría de color naranja, ese era mi color, naranja, este color está muy asociado con la juventud y la extraversión, y con frecuencia es garantía de emociones fuertes, las personas que más lo usan suelen ser vitales, amantes de la diversión y muy sociables, y si así era yo, era un alma libre pero a veces muy loca, y eso simplemente se revelaba en mi manera de vestir, llevaba una blusa de tirantes cruzados por la espalda, naranja, también un short de mezclilla y unos zapatos de color naranja, mi pelo me llegaba un poco más largo que mi barbilla, era de color rosa, pero era un poco ondulado así que no había mucho por hacer, me monte en Jewel y salí del establo

Tiffany POV:

Me levante temprano, me vestí, definitivamente mi armario estaba lleno de ropa de color rosa, ese color era mi obsesión, la razón era simple, el color rosa es uno de los colores más sensibles, simboliza el amor, hace que nos sintamos emocionalmente mucho mejor y también se ha usado tradicionalmente para representar las cosas femeninas, y en efecto así era yo, sensible, amorosa, y optimista, naturalmente, cada vez que lo veo siento que ese color me pertenece, y a veces me hacen bromas sobre eso, me puse una blusa rosa, un short blanco, unos tenis rosas y me aliste el pelo, tenía el pelo largo, me lo ate un poco más debajo de la coronilla, hice en las puntas unos cuantos rizos dejando mi fleco a la altura de mi frente, salí con mis cosas, hacia el establo y vi a mi caballo, Flame, era de un color castallo, su cabello era de un rojo cobrizo, lo quería mucho, a veces jugueteaba conmigo, cuando lo ensille me dirigí hacia su cara, poniendo mi cara en la suya

Tiffany: Tenemos algo que hacer –dije y le sonreí, me monte en él y salimos camino a reunirnos con las chicas

Yoona POV:

Me di prisa, no quería llegar tarde, me aliste, me puse una blusa ombliguera que dejaba mi ombligo descubierto pero de atrás tenía una cubierta lisa que me cubría el resto de la espalda, me puse un pantalón azul marino y unos zapatos color azul rey, ese era mi color, el azul rey representa el conocimiento, la integridad y el poder, mi personalidad era así, aunque digamos que muchos me decían que tenía la personalidad de un niño, me hice una trenza que me agarrara todo mi pelo de adelante para que no me estorbara la vista, haciéndome una especie de corona en la otra parte de la cabeza, tome mis cosas y me dirigí al establo, ahí estaba mi yegua, Dreamer, su cabello era blanco, y su piel era una mezcla de morado con gris, lo aliste y me monte, se hizo para atrás, era un poco inseguro cuando se trataba de misiones fuera del valle, pero siempre salía adelante, puse mi mano en su cuello

Yoona: Tranquilo, estaremos bien –dije y no muy seguro comenzó a caminar, para salir

Linette POV:

Me pare, vi el reloj, todavía tenía media hora, empecé por mi closet, como sabía que iba a ser un día caluroso me puse una blusa de tirantes roja, con un short rojo y unos botines rojos, ese era mi color rojo, por ser un color tan llamativo, el rojo también significa atracción, fuerza, vida, valentía, vigor, liderazgo, energía, calor y placer, y si así era yo, era la líder de todo el escuadrón, Angel me lo dijo desde que tenía 2 años, tenía que actuar como una líder, comprensiva pero con mano firme y dura, pero el color rojo también simboliza el peligro, y si, llegaba a ser peligrosa cuando me enojaba, no me enojaba con facilidad, pero si alguien me sacaba de mis casillas ese alguien no sabía con quien se había metido

Llegue al establo, no di ni dos pasos cuando Fiona, mi yegua llego y con ella traía su silla, lo sabía, se la puse y también todas mis cosas, me acerque y me recargue en su cara

Linette: Tenemos mucho trabajo –dije y me monte para salir

Hyoyeon POV:

Vi el reloj, todavía quedaban 30 minutos, así que dormí un poco más, me despertó el sonido del comunicador

Hyoyeon: Mande –dije aun somnolienta

Yuri: Hyoyeon ya estamos aquí todas, estamos con caballos esperando, la pregunta es ¿Dónde estás?

Hyoyeon: Estoy en 5 minutos –dije y corte la comunicación, era una misión importante si, pero hay veces en las que la hueva me gana por mucho –Dios mío mándame ganas de trabajar, porque con las de dormir te estás pasando –dije y me pare, me puse una blusa color turquesa que me dejaba un hombro descubierto, un short color gris claro y unos botines color turquesa, , si ese era mi color turquesa este es un color envolvente, refrescante y tranquilizante, el turquesa es aconsejable, para el estrés mental, el cansancio y el sentimiento de limpiarse, aunque Lawrence me dijo que nada de eso tengo, excepto el estrés mental, por lo general, solía ser muy alocada, odiaba seguir ordenes, pero cuando las vidas de otros dependían de esta, no me quedaba opción, aunque muchas me decían que era una verdadera peleonera, aunque me lo decían de broma, he discutido con Taeyeon, Sooyoung, Tiffany, y con Jessica, estuve a punto de pelear con Linette pero no lo hice, se enoja muy feo y sabía que iba a perder, la pelea con Jessica fue una de las más fuertes que he tenido con nadie

Sali corriendo de mi cuarto con mis cosas hacia es establo, Lluvia, mi yegua ya tenía la silla puesta, deduje que una de las chicas se había hartado y le había puesto la silla, Lluvia era de un color carne y blanco, pero era una gran compañera en la batalla, seguía mi paso a donde fuera, me monte y salí, las chicas estarían esperándome

Jessica POV:

Me pare temprano, 1 hora antes, me empecé a alistar, me puse una blusa negra de manga larga que dejaba mis hombros al descubierto, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tacones negros, me deje mi pelo suelto, si mi color era el negro, es un color fuerte, asociado a la muerte, el misterio, la elegancia, y si así era yo excepto por la muerte, la gente me decía que era muy misteriosa pero que tenía esa elegancia que los atraía, las chicas que son más cercanas a mí, sabían que cuando me llegaban a conocer, soy diferente, a veces soy fría, sí, pero suelo ser alguien que se preocupa por los demás, tome mis cosas y me dirigí hacia el establo, solté a mi caballo, Starfighther, era un caballo completamente negro, misterioso como yo, pero fuerte y poderoso, puse mis cosas, lo monte y salí, fui la primera en llegar, aunque conociendo a las chicas, no tardarían mucho en llegar

Yuri POV:

Me pare e inmediatamente me dirigí hacia mi armario, sabía que iba a ser un buen día, me puse una blusa ombliguera morada, un short de color mezclilla, y unos zapatos morados, si ese era mi color, morado, connota realeza, poder, lujo, ambición, se asocia también con nobleza, sabiduría, creatividad, extravagancia, magia y espiritualidad, y si así era yo, aunque también era muy energética, aunque Lawrence dijo que me faltaba iniciativa propia, y si era cierto, a veces podía ser pesimista, pero siempre salíamos adelante, me ate mi cabello largo en una cola de caballo y me dirigí al establo, Athena, mi yegua ahí también me estaba esperando, tan energética como siempre, la solté y corrió por un rato, era una yegua blanca, con cabello morado, y era igual que yo, energética hasta mas no poder, me monte en ella y salimos para encontrarnos con las demás

VASILISA POV:

No pude dormir en toda la noche, la cara de Grisha todavía no podía olvidar su cara cuando me dijo lo de su hijo Eren, tenía que hablar con él para decirle lo que su padre no pudo decirle, en lo que pensaba como iba a decírselo el tiempo se me fue volando, me hice una trenza de cascada, me puse una blusa color turquesa, un pantalón lanco y unos zapatos blancos, mi color era el azul, es un color fresco, tranquilizante y se le asocia con la mente, a la parte más intelectual de la mente, y así era yo, ideaba cosas en un instante, por lo general siempre para ayudar a otras personas, fui al establo y me encontré a mi caballo Nyx, era un caballo de color azul rey pero muy inteligente, me decidí a ir a correr un rato con él por los alrededores, intentaba despejarme, no necesitaba distracciones, y menos ahora que tenía que dirigir a las chicas por la ruta segura, para llegar a Shiganshina, cuando por fin lo logre me fui con las chicas, ya estaban casi todas, excepto Hyoyeon

Taeyeon POV:

Me pare muy tranquilamente para dirigirme a mi armario, pero antes me vi en el espejo, no me reconocí

Taeyeon: ¿Quién eres tú? –me pregunte a mí misma, por fuera soy una, por dentro soy otra, aparte de las chicas había muchas personas que me rodeaban, siempre buscando lo mismo, dinero y poder, yo nunca encaje bien en esos asuntos, eran muy falsos, siempre buscando solo su propio bien, comencé a no ser yo, deje que otra persona me sustituyera mientras yo me escondía porque tenía miedo a mostrarme como soy, con las personas que no conozco soy otra persona, solo con mis personas de mi confianza podía ser yo, con las chicas y con Tiffany, sabía que podía ser yo y ellas me aceptarían, con mis defectos incluidos, este viaje representaba algo más que salvar a la humanidad, representaba una oportunidad de libertad para mí, por fin podre alejarme un poco de todas esas apariencias para ser yo misma, mostrare a placer mi rostro, que no le había de mostrar a nadie que no conozca, Tiffany me conocía muy bien, y decía que yo era una mariposa del karma con espinas clavadas por las heridas que la gente había dejado en mí, quería buscar esa libertad, resbalar atreves de las falsedades de la batalla de la vida, quería ser una mariposa del karma que conociera la libertad, vi mi armario y vi el amarillo por todos lados, me puse un atuendo que llegaba del atuendo hasta los pies de color amarillo, ese era mi color, es también un color que aporta la un color brillante, alegre, que simboliza el lujo y el cómo estar de fiesta cada día, se asocia con la parte intelectual de la mente y la expresión de nuestros pensamientos, yo tenía todo eso excepto la expresión de mis pensamientos abiertamente, me dirigí hacia el establo donde estaba Rose, mi yegua, era de un color amarillo durazno, me lograba entender muy bien, había veces en las que me quedaba a dormir con ella en la paja y ella me protegía, desde que era una niña, la monte junto con mis cosas, antes de irnos necesitaba verlo otra vez.

Fui hacia el peñasco que desembocaba a la playa, estaba amaneciendo, eso era hermoso, siempre me gusto ver el amanecer, era tan relajante y cuando el salía el calor se hacía presente, llenando todo mi cuerpo de energía y revitalizándome, cuando estuve lista Rose me llevo hacia donde estaban las chicas, solo faltaba Hyoyeon.

Seohyun:

Me pare muy temprano, me vi en el espejo, aun recordaba a la pequeña niña que era, por una parte me gustaría ser una niña de nuevo, pero por otro me gustaría ser un adulto, me gustaría poder, decidir, Hyoyeon me dio hace tiempo que seremos mujeres pronto pero en el fondo seguiremos siendo niñas, que se aferran a sus corazones para buscar una respuesta

Creí en esas palabras y me empecé a vestir, me puse una blusa de manga larga un poco aguada, con corazones negros, un pantalón y tenías ambos blancos, si ese era mi color, blanco, es el color más protector de todos, aporta paz y confort, alivia la sensación de desespero y de shock emocional, ayuda a limpiar y aclarar las emociones, los pensamientos y el espíritu.

Aunque yo soy esa persona que les tiene mucho respeto a sus superiores, siempre he sido así, aunque mi personalidad aun no la tenía clara, no sabía quién era, por eso cada vez que me veía en un espejo veía a diferentes personas, yo y varias más, aunque sabía que no había tiempo para preguntarme eso me hice una trenza y salí del cuarto para ver a Bella, mi yegua, siempre fue muy compresiva, comprendía cuando me sentía un poco mal e intentaba animarme montándola y sacándome a pasear, aunque esta vez monte en ella segura a donde me dirigía sin importar si iba o no a regresar

Sunny POV:

Me desperté en el bosque, definitivamente iban a matarme, camine hacia el cuarto, llegue e inmediatamente busque algo para ponerme, me puse una blusa de color verde obscuro, y un short negro, después me puse unos botines verde obscuro, ese era mi color, el verde oscuro representa la aceptación de la vida y la alegría. Y si, así era, yo optimista, pero a veces me deprimía y me duraba unos días hasta que me recuperar, era muy raro en mi deprimirme de la nada pero a veces me solía pasar, después me salí en busca de Venus, su piel era blanca, pero su pelo era de un verde obscuro hermoso, me monte en ella y salimos al encuentro de las chicas, llegue y casi todas ya estaban ahí

Linette POV:

Todas ya estábamos lista, estábamos esperando a Hyoyeon

Hyoyeon: Ya llegue –dijo algo perezosa

Sunny: Ya era hora –dijo aliviada

Irene: y dime ¿Ahora quién es la bella durmiente? –pregunto y Hyoyeon le saco la lengua infantilmente, todas reímos y nos aventuramos hacia afuera, iba a ser un largo viaje, pero confiaba en Lissa, ella sabía que debíamos hacer, así que no la iba a cuestionar y la seguiría si fuera necesario hasta el fin del mundo.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 5, DEJEN REVIEWS, TOMATAZOS, IDEAS Y OPINIONES**


	6. La parada en Shiganshina

**Capitulo 6**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NO ME PERTENECEN**

Vasilisa POV:

Hace 12 horas que partimos, todas estaban concentradas, la legión águila al frente, yo iba en el centro, Taeyeon iba a la derecha, Sunny en la izquierda y Seohyun iba un poco más a la izquierda que Sunny, Sooyoung iba a la misma distancia que Seohyun solo que del lado derecho, en el centro iba Linette, a su lado derecho un poco más alejado que la distancia se Sooyoung iba Jessica, y Hyoyeon iba a la misma distancia que Jessica, solo que del lado de Seohyun, atrás de Hyoyeon un poco más cerca para ir cerrando la formación iba Tiffany, a la misma altura iba Irene, ella iba a la misma altura que Linette, y Yoona, iba a la misma distancia solo que a la derecha, y para finalizar la formación al final iba Yuri, esto era simple, puse a las miembros de la legión Águila primero para que las guiáramos más fácilmente, y puse a cada una de la legión Dragón en cada punto cardinal, Linette adelante, Jessica a la derecha, Hyoyeon a la izquierda y Yuri atrás, eso era porque si veíamos a un titán que podría ser una amenaza Linette daría la orden y alguien lo eliminaría, y puse a las de la legión Tigre en las esquinas, y si eso era que si por casualidad atacaran más titanes, ella se encargarían, teníamos una distancia de 9x9 entre todas, así podríamos ver más fácilmente a los titanes que se acercaran, no íbamos a entrar en combate con los normales a menos que los tuviéramos encima, con lo que íbamos a entrar en combate iban a ser con los anormales, seguimos cabalgando hasta que la noche se hizo presente, hize una señal para que nos detuviéramos, todas ataron sus caballos y nos paramos a descansar

Hyoyeon se tiro en el suelo: Dios, que cansancio –dijo estirándose

Jessica: Pero no caminaste –dijo alzando una ceja

Hyoyeon: Pero cabalgue y eso también cuenta –dijo y todas nos caímos al estilo anime

Después de todo Hyoyeon siempre seria la floja de Hyoyeon

Lissa: Sabes que no tienes remedio como ser humano ¿verdad? –dije con una gotita en la cabeza, ella solo me vio y asintió con la cabeza

Linette: ¿Y ahora qué Lissa? –me pregunto

Lissa: Bueno, descansaremos aquí por un rato, nuestros estudios indican que los titanes más grandes tardan en dormirse 7 horas, asi que si son las 9 las levantare a las 4 para que sigamos nuestro recorrido, hasta ahora hemos recorrido 1040km, si nos paramos a las 4 podremos llegar a Shiganshina a las 8 de la mañana, averiguar un poco y retomar de nuevo hacia los demás muros–dije

Linette: ¿Te vas a quedar de guardia? –pregunto y yo asentí

Seohyun: No, no lo harás unnie –me dijo –Yo me quedare, luces cansada así que yo me ocupare –dijo y recordé que Seohyun poseía un gran oído así que asentí, todas nos fuimos a dormir

Seohyun POV:

Tenía que vigilar a mis unnies, siempre ellas me cuidaban ahora me tocaba a mí, iba en un círculo, junto a la fogata, vigilaba si no había nadie, o algún titán, pero a mi parecer no era nadie

Taeyeon: Si –dijo, era una maña de ella hablar mientras dormía, era algo muy natural, después se escucharon sus risas y volví a reír, hasta que escuche el alboroto en un arbusto y me acerque

NADIE POV:

Se estaban escondiendo en los árboles, vieron una fogata

¿?: ¿Quiénes son? –pregunto uno de ellos

¿?: No lo sé – le respondió

¿?: ¿De dónde son? –volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo

¿?: Seguramente las sobrevivientes del muro Diana –dijo y el otro lo miro sin entender

¿?: ¿Hubo sobrevivientes? –pregunto y el otro asintió

¿?: Había rumores de que varias personas habían sobrevivido, no se creyeron hasta ahora

¿?: Entonces tenemos que eliminarlas –dijo y quiso sacar su espada, el otro sabía que no debían hacerlo

¿?: Espera! –exclamo con voz algo fuerte e hizo que su amigo cayera al pasto causando un alboroto y mucho ruido que no pasó desapercibido por la chica

Seohyun se paró, y saco las espadas de su equipo de maniobras, se fue acercando poco a poco y fue a ver a los arbustos y no vio nada, los dos chicos estaban escondidos detrás de los árboles, rezando para que no los encontrara, sino tendrían que matarla, la chica reviso el arbusto y no encontró nada, uno de ellos estaba listo para atacar pero el otro le hizo una señal de que no lo hiciera, así que el otro se contuvo, después la chica al no ver nada más y ver que estaba descuidando a las chicas se alejó con cuidado de ahí, los dos, silenciosamente se fueron alejando de la zona, cuando llegaron a una zona prudente alejados de la fogata

¿?:¿Por qué no las eliminamos? –le pregunto

¿?: Porque ellas podrían guiarnos hacia los demás sobrevivientes del muro Diana, y así abrirle paso a los titanes y dejar que ese pueblo sea exterminado

¿?: Ya veo –dijo el otro entendiendo la idea -¿pero el jefe lo autorizara?

¿?: Tendremos que hablar con él, no creo que se reúse, pero hagámoslo –dijo y los dos subieron a sus respectivos caballos, alejándose de ahí, yendo a la reunión con su jefe para decidir el destino de aquellas extrañas chicas

En la fogata, Seohyun seguía vigilando, después de esos sonidos estuvo más alerta que de costumbre, cuando dieron las cuatro vio que era hora de despertar a las demás, iba a ser duro, primero iba a intentar con un grito

Seohyun: UNNIES YA ES HORA DE DESPERTAR! –Grito, las primeras en reaccionar fueron Vasilisa y Yuri, las demás seguían dormidas, pero poco a poco algunas se fueron despertando, hasta que las únicas que todavía seguían en sus sueños profundos eran, Jessica, Hyoyeon y Linette

Vasilisa: Irene, Lin –dijo moviéndolas, Irene empezó a abrir los ojos, pero Lin no –Ya es hora –dijo e Irene se paró y se estiro, Lin por su parte no se movía, Lissa sabía que siempre era un problema despertar a Hyoyeon, Jessica y a Linette, Irene le dio una fuerte nalgada a Linette, todas se empezaron a reír, esta abrió los ojos y se sobo

Linette: ¿Por qué tanta violencia? –pregunto somnolienta, y sobándose

Irene: Ya párate, ya es hora

Linette: Esta bien –dijo estirándose mientras se paraba –Oye si me dolió –dijo replicándole a Irene

Sooyoung: Hasta sonó –dijo en tono burlón

Yuri: Ya Jessica párate! –exclamo, la más dura para levantar, era Jessica, tenías que hablarle 5 veces o incluso más para que se levantara, esta era la 3

Seohyun: Unnie párate! –exclamo a Hyoyeon, que por su parte solo se volteo hacia el otro lado

Sooyoung: Tengo la solución para esto –dijo y saco su saco donde tenía agua, y hecho 1/5 en Jessica, como estaba fría Jessica reacciono al instante, sacándoles una carcajadas a las demás

Jessica: Yah! Choi Sooyoung –dijo recriminándole a su amiga

Seohyun: Toma unnie –dijo envolviéndola en una toalla

Sooyoung: Y si no te paras va a suceder de nuevo –le advirtió a lo que Jessica se paró inmediatamente

Jessica: No ya no –dijo intentando defenderse

Hyoyeon: ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –pregunto aun somnolienta, agarrándose el pelo, pero se detuvo al ver que Jessica estaba mojada, y vio a Sooyoung con el agua y entendió la indirecta, se paró más rápido que un rayo y ya estaba montada en Lluvia

Lissa: Bien –dijo mientras todas montaban en sus caballos –Sera mejor que avancemos, así llegaremos más rápido –dijo y todas estuvieron de acuerdo, algunas se venían durmiendo en el camino entre ellas, Linette, cerraba los ojos y los volvía a abrir, Jessica sin vergüenza alguna se recargo en su caballo mientras este cabalgaba, se mordió la lengua un par de veces pero no le importo, así siguieron hasta que por fin todas ya estaban bien despiertas, y divisaron un muro

Taeyeon: Lissa –dijo y la chica asintió

Lissa: Ya estamos cerca –volteo a ver a Lin y esta asintió

Linette: Atención escuadrones Tigre y Dragón, nos adelantaremos y acabaremos con todos los titanes que bloquean la entrada, entraremos y acabaremos con los demás

Todas: Si –dijeron y el escuadrón Águila fue bajando la velocidad, mientras que los otros dos escuadrones la fueron aumentando, avistaron la entrada y vieron a más de 10 titanes, 3 a la derecha, 5 a la izquierda y 5 al frente

Linette: Hyoyeon, Sooyoung, derecha -dijo y las 2 chicas se dirigieron hacia la derecha –Irene, Tiffany, Yuri, izquierda –dijo y las 3 chicas lo hicieron –Jessica, Yoona síganme

Jessica: Entendido –dijo y las tres siguieron para acabar con 5 titanes

Lissa: Bien, chicas ahora –dijo y las demás la siguieron, el plan era simple, traían un alambre con púas fuerte, así que entrarían a la cuidad mientras las demás las cubrían, cuando todas hubieran entrado arrojarían la red y así estarían a salvo, por lo menos mientras acababan con todos los titanes e investigaran un poco

Hyoyeon y Sooyoung estaban cabalgando hacia los 3 titanes, los 3 eran clase 14

Sooyoung no le dirigió la palabra a la rubia porque sabía que hacer

Hyoyeon: Ahora –dijo y las dos se fueron en dirección contraria, una a la derecha y la otra a la izquierda, usaron el equipo de maniobras, Hyoyeon utilizo el impulso de un árbol, mientras que Sooyoung el del muro, después ambas tomaron impulso y con la propia fuerza de las piernas se impulsaron y acabaron detrás de los titanes, Hyoyeon uso la cuerda de su equipo y se clavó en la nuca, después esta le rebano la nuca y acabo con el titán, la otra chica hizo lo mismo, ahora solo quedaba uno, sabían el plan, Sooyoung le clavo la cuerda en uno de sus tobillos y se lo corto, provocando que el otro se cayera, Hyoyeon corrió y con su propia fuerza, le rebano la nuca al titán

Sooyoung: Bien hecho –dijo y ambas se sonrieron, Jewel y Lluvia fueron por ellas y las dos entraron en la cuidad para eliminar a todos aquellos que querían atacar mientras la legión águila actuaba

Por otro lado Irene, Tiffany y Yuri se enfrentaban a 5 titanes, 3 de clase 7, 1 de clase 14 y uno de 3- 4, pero notaron algo raro

Yuri: Chicas, ustedes vallan por los otros, yo iré por el anormal –dijo e Irene y Tiffany asintieron, la razón era simple, si había algún anormal el equipo Dragón se encargaba, Yuri se dirigió hacia el anormal que la ignoro y salto de su caballo y aterrizo en el brazo del titán, este al verla, quiso aplastarla, Yuri evito su brazo y lanzo las cuerdas de su equipo hacia los ojos del titán, empujándola hacia arriba de su cabeza, el titán se cubrió los ojos y empezó a gritar, mientras Yuri iba cayendo le rebano la nuca, matando al titán, sabía que Irene y Tiffany se encargarían de los últimos 4 titanes, Irene fue por el clase 14 y uno de clase 7, el de clase 14 quiso agarrarla, pero esta le rebano la mano y subió por su brazo, el titán acerco su boca hacia el brazo para devorarla, pero Irene salto haciendo que el titán se mordiera así mismo, y con esa distracción, Irene le clavo las espadas al titán en la nuca, haciendo que cayera encima del clase 7, cayo de cara, por lo que Irene se apresuró y le corto la nuca, y Tiffany atrajo a los dos titanes cruzándose entre ellos, ambos intentaron agarrarla pero esta fue más lista y se dejó caer, dejo que las cuchillas volara hacia los ojos de los 2 titanes, dejándolos ciegos, las cuchillas volvieron a las espadas, Tiffany salto en el pecho del titán para dirigirse en dirección contraria, le clavo una cuerda en el cuello y se dirigió hacia la izquierda, cuando estaba en su nuca se la rebano y del hombro del titán, salto hacia el otro, corrió hasta su nuca y la corto, matando a los 2, después salto lejos de ahí y busco a su caballo, las 2 chicas la estaban esperando, se metieron en la cuidad y empezaron ayudar a Sooyoung y a Hyoyeon para acabar con los demás titanes de la cuidad

Linette, Jessica y Yoona, se enfrentaron con 3 de clase 15, y dos de clase 7, había 4 anormales, y el único corriente era uno de clase 7

Linette: Yoona, el normal –dijo y esta se dirigió hacia la izquierda para atraer al titán normal que la siguió como abeja a un panal –Jessica uno 15 y otro 7 –dijo y la chica entendió

Linette uso su equipo de maniobras y clavo las agujas en el muro, y así dándoles la espalda a los titanes, después esta clavo las cuerdas en los hombro, el titán se dio la vuelta y abrió la boca para devorarla, Linette entro en su boca, se mantuvo alejada de los dientes, se deslizo sobre la lengua y cuando llego a la garganta, desgarro la nuca, saliendo por el hoyo que había hecho, matando al titán, después, clavo de nuevo las cuerdas en los hombros y salto hacia arriba, el otro titán estaba viendo, por lo que le dio a Lin la oportunidad y cayó en su espalda, clavo la cuerda en su nuca, corrió y se la rebano, después salto hacia atrás, aterrizando en el suelo, Jessica por su parte atrajo la atención del anormal de 15 m, y subió por su espalda, después clavo la cuerda en el hombro del titán de 7 metros, el titán de 15 m la siguió y Jessica rebano la nuca del de 7 metros, mientras que el titán de 15 mordía el hombro del otro, provocando que se cayera, encima del muerto, mientras Jessica corría y llego hasta el hombro del otro se impulsó y llego al hombro del titán que seguía vivo, corrió hacia su nuca y la rebano, salto hacia delante mientras los otros dos cuerpos caían, cayendo de cuclillas, ahora solo faltaba Yoona, esta jugaba con el titán, engañándolo yendo en zigzag, cuando vio un árbol vio su oportunidad, hizo que el titán se estrellara en el árbol, mientras esta subía al árbol, cuando se estrelló, salto hacia su nuca y se la rebano, Dreamer, fue por ella y se reunió con sus unnies y entraron en la cuidad para acabar con los últimos titanes que aún estaban en la ciudad

Mientras la legión Águila avanzo y cuando entraron las 4 usaron sus equipos de maniobras para llegar al tope del muro, una vez ahí, sacaron la red, y la unieron, esta era negra, se veía chiquita pero era verdaderamente resistente, y era lo suficiente larga y resistente para cualquier sitio, después estas clavaron el inicio de la red en el muro, después cuando ya estuvo lista y todas estaban dentro ala aventaron, esta tenia picos dentro que se clavaban automáticamente y duramente en la pared, así ningún titán podría cruzarla, después de que estaba hecho fueron a ayudar a las demás a limpiar la ciudad, no taparon el hoyo del muro María porque no era necesario no había titanes alrededor, cuando acabaron con todos los titanes de la cuidad Yuri subió hacia donde se había roto el muro María para que si algún titán se acercaba, detenerlo y no dejar que se acercara a la cuidad mientras las otras investigaban

Linette vio los restos de la cuidad, creía que la situación seria mala, pero eso lo superaba, la cuidad estaba completamente destruida, empezó a caminar por las calles de piedra, viendo lo que parecía ser sangre seca

Linette: Han pasado 5 años y las güeñas de la destrucción no han dejado este lugar –se dijo para sí misma, siguió avanzando, "ahora que estoy sola, parece que la cuidad es más grande que en lo que es", pensó para sí misma comenzó a sentir escalofríos, suspiro y siguió adelante, las chicas no podían verla débil, se sentirían más mal de lo que estaban

Lissa estaba viendo junto con Irene las ruinas

Irene: No puedo creer que el muro se haya derrumbado fácilmente –dijo algo cabizbaja

Lissa: Fue lo mismo que paso en nuestro muro hace 15 años, lo derrumbo el titán colosal, no estábamos preparados, por eso mucha gente murió, y encima –volteo al gran hoyo del muro María –también no solo se llevaron las vidas del distrito, sino también las de afuera

Irene: Aún nos falta mucho, y siento que no va a ser fácil –dijo suspirando

Lissa: No lo será –dijo y la miro –pero lo haremos como siempre lo hemos hecho

Taeyeon: Juntas –dijo y detrás de ella estaban Seohyun y Tiffany

Seohyun: No importa las dificultades, siempre hemos sabido salir adelante

Tiffany: Y esta no será la excepción –dijo tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara, Irene se paró y miro la cuidad junto con sus amigas

Yuri: El dolor que estamos sintiendo ahora solo es un incentivo –dijo acercándose

Irene: ¿Incentivo? –pregunto sin entender

Sunny: Un incentivo, que no dejara que nos rindamos, para que esta historia no se vuelva a repetir, y así con eso podamos alcanzar la victoria

Irene: Ya entendí

Yoona: Aunque eso no quita que el paisaje aquí sea algo triste y perturbador –dijo y sintió una mano en el hombro era Jessica

Jessica: Tienes razón, pero incluso con el dolor, siempre tenemos un rayo de esperanza, y recuperaremos los 2 muros restantes y reconstruiremos de nuevo esta cuidad antes de que los recuerdos sean olvidados

Yoona: Pero esta ciudad fue destruida hace más de 5 años

Hyoyeon: Si, pero eso no significa que haya sido olvidada, la recuerdan con mucho dolor, si –dijo mirando hacia el cielo –Pero pronto haremos que la recuerden como una nueva cuidad –dijo y sonrió a sus amigas que vieron como su líder estaba acercándose

Linette: Hyoyeon y las demás tienen razón –dijo y todas la miraron –Esta ciudad tiene lazos con mucha gente allá dentro, lazos que son indestructibles, y así somos nosotras, somos lazos que nunca dejaran de existir, las peleas, silencios, todo siempre lo hemos vivido juntas, y eso siempre nos acompaña a donde quiera que vallamos, así hay gente allá fuera que vivieron momentos en esta ciudad que son memorables para ellos, y ahora nos toca a nosotras recuperar esos recuerdos, para que la humanidad recuerde que aunque todo este obscuro siempre habrá un rayo de luz –dijo y todas se animaron, definitivamente Linette era una buena líder

Lissa: Bueno chicas, será mejor que nos apresuremos, si queremos llegar antes de que se acabe el día –dijo y todas montaron sus caballos y se dirigieron hacia la próxima periferia, con la misma formación pero Lin estaba ahí, pero a la vez no sin no que estaba en otra parte

FLASHBACK

Linette estaba caminando y no se dio cuenta y tropezó con algo cayendo al suelo en el proceso, cuando dio la vuelta, vio un libro, tenía una portada café, con letras amarillas, lo abrió y vio que decía cosas que venían del mundo exterior

"Masa de agua salada que cubre aproximadamente las tres cuartas partes de la superficie terrestre: Mar"

Y venían muchos significados con muchas imágenes más, que describían el mundo, el polo norte, los desiertos, las auroras boreales etc.

Linette: Quien tuvo este libro debía querer conocer el mundo –dijo y sonrió nostálgica, ella y las chicas conocían todos esos paisajes, vio una etiqueta, tenía un nombre, Masaharu Arlert

Debía ser el hombre al que había pertenecido el libro, se preguntaba si aún estaría vivo, lo llevo hasta Fiona y lo guardo junto con sus cosas

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Lissa: Linette! –exclamo y por fin reacciono, al ver lo que estaba pasando detuvo a su caballo al instante y vio con horror lo que pasaba

Linette: No puede ser…

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 6**

 **DEJEN REVIEWS, TOMATAZOS, IDEAS Y OPINIONES**


	7. La defensa de Trost

**CAPITULO 7**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NO ME PERTENECEN**

Nadie POV:

Seohyun: Traspasaron el muro –dijo sin poder creerlo

Todas estaban inmóviles, no podían creer que hubieran podido traspasar el muro otra vez

Hyoyeon: Llegamos tarde… –dijo y bajo su cabeza

Tiffany las miraba, todas estaban cabizbajas

Tiffany: Quiten esas caras! –Exclamo y todas la miraron -¿Se puede saber que está pasando? –pregunto y todas se miraron entre si –Apenas estamos comenzando esta misión y ¿ya se están rindiendo? –dijo, sabía que tenía que motivarlas –Este no es el equipo que conozco, nosotras nunca nos rendimos, si rompieron el muro, ahora tenemos que ir, acabar con los titanes y salvar todas las vidas que podamos, para eso nos entrenaron, yo no sé ustedes, pero yo no me quedare aquí sentada viendo como destruyen a otra cuidad y matan a más gente –dijo e hizo que Flame cabalgara con su caballo dentro de las murallas, todas la miraron y asintieron

Linette: Sigan a Tiffany –dijo y pronto la alcanzaron

Tiffany: Lin –dijo y la chica volteo –Dejemos que los caballos entren a la cuidad, nosotras vamos para arriba, acabaremos con todos como en Shiganshina –dijo sonriéndole y la otra asintió, Tiffany fue la primera en escalar el muro con su equipo

Linette: Chicas, trepen–dijo y uso su equipo para subir

Todas ya estaban arriba, no estaba tan destruida como creían, y todavía podían ver a varios en los techos de la cuidad

Linette: Escúchenme –dijo y todas la vieron –Pónganse sus capas, tapen su rostro y usen el alterador de voces, no queremos que crean que estamos de parte de los titanes, maten a todos los titanes que puedan, pero sobre todo ayuden a los que puedan –dijo y se aventuró dentro de la cuidad, cortándole su punto débil y siguiendo, todas la siguieron, pronto ya estaban atacando con todo lo que tenían, aunque los soldados estaban quietos, no se movían

Lissa: ¿Qué estarán haciendo? –se preguntó así misma, Yuri y Jessica se acercaron a ver que estaba pasando, se pusieron detrás de los cadetes y notaron que había una chica en una esquina de una casa, con su espada arriba

Mikasa: Soy, la más fuerte, mucho, soy la única entre nosotros que podría matar a todos esos titanes, aunque tenga que hacerlo sola, ustedes son o bien incompetentes o bien cobardes –dijo y bajo su espada a la mitad de su cuerpo señalándolos –son patéticos, pueden quedarse aquí chupándose en dedo, si, hagan eso

¿?: Eh Mikasa –dijo otra chica -¿Por qué nos dices todo eso?

¿?: ¿Es que quieres enfrentarte a todos esos titanes tu sola? –pregunto otro chico

¿?: Ni siquiera tu puedes hacerlo –dijo incrédulo otro chico

Mikasa: Si no puedo hacerlo moriré –dijo y se dio la vuelta – Pero si gano, viviré, y si no lucho, no podre ganar –dijo y uso su equipo y salió

Yuri: ¿Pero que se trae esa chica? –pregunto algo molesta, ya estaba dispuesta a seguirla para darle una lección, hasta que el brazo de su amiga la detuvo

Jessica: Los está motivando –dijo y quito su brazo –Cuando te rindes, no hay poder humano que te pueda sacar de ahí, con un poco de motivación se puede, eso hizo Tiffany con nosotras, espera un poco, Linette dijo que teníamos que evitar que nos vieran –dijo y todos los cadetes después de eso, se motivaron y todos siguieron a aquella chica –Ahora –dijo y las dos partieron detrás de estos cadetes, cuidándoles la espalda, adelantándose un poco para evitar que se enfrentaran a titanes que podrían acabar con su vida

Yoona y Sooyoung que también lo estaban viendo, se unieron a la pelea

Yoona: Se dirigen hacia allá –dijo y Sooyoung activo su comunicador

Sooyoung: Atención, los 3 escuadrones, hay un grupo de cadetes sobrevivientes que se dirigen hacia una especie de castillo en el centro de la ciudad, despejemos el camino –dijo y se unió a la pelea junto con Yoona y con las demás

Jean POV:

Estábamos acorralados, había demasiados titanes, no podíamos usar el equipo de maniobras y faltaba mucho para llegar al cuartel general

Jean: Esto no me gusta –me dije a mi mismo – no conseguiremos acercarnos al cuartel general a menos que hagamos alguna sacrificio –vi a un chico que tenía sus cuerdas ya puestas, pero se le había acabado el combustible

Jean: Maldición, se ha quedado sin combustible –intente ir por el pero note que dos titanes iban por él, uno lo tomo entre sus manos

¿?: Tom, voy a salvarte –dijo un chico que aun tenia combustible

Jean: Para, es demasiado tarde –dije para intentar detenerlo, pero ya era tarde, ya habían ido, y había una chica que también había ido por el

Por otra parte Tom, el chico al que tenía en manos el titán estaba llorando y negaba con la cabeza

¿?: Déjalo ya –dijo el chico que había ido por él, pero un titán lo había atrapado con una mano

Me quede inmóvil, voltee a ver a los demás y también solo estaban observando

¿?: AHHH! –grito y voltee, era una chica, el titán la tenía atrapada en sus brazos –NO QUIERO MORIR!

¿?: YAH! –grito una chica, voltee a verla, tenía una capa de un verde claro fosforescente, el titán que tenía a Tom atrapado volteo, la chica golpeo en la cara al titán, le corto la mano, y salvo a Tom, lo puso en nuestro techo y volvió por otro titán, pero esta vez fue por el titán que estaba a punto de comerse a la chica, le corto la nuca, sus cuerdas se centraron en la pared de un edificio y le arrebato a la chica, mientras el titán caía muerto en el suelo

Jean: ¿Pero qué? –me pregunte a mí mismo, sorprendido

Otra persona apareció, está cubierta por una capa, pero la de ella era de un verde obscuro, le corto la mano al titán que iba a comerse al amigo de Tom, lo agarro y con la otra mano, mato al titán, lo dejo en el techo al igual que a Tom y a la otra chica

¿?: ¡¿Se puede saber que rayos están haciendo?! –me grito la chica de capa verde, su voz se escuchaba distorsionada, no supe que contestarle –Salgan de aquí, nosotras los cubriremos –dije y solo asentí, las dos se miraron entre sí, 4 titanes se acercaban, 2 por la derecha y 2 por la izquierda - Sunny, la derecha –dijo y la chica de la capa verde no perdió el tiempo y salió en caza de los 2 titanes que le había indicado la otra chica, Marco y los demás se les quedaron viendo, Tom y los otros 2 que habían salvado también las miraban, con duda pero al mismo tiempo con admiración, la chica de la capa verde claro, lanzo las cuerdas hacia abajo e hirió a un titán de los 2 en el tobillo haciendo que este cayera, la chica se apresuró y le corto la nuca, después el otro titán intento agarrarla, pero ella salto hacia arriba y corrió por su brazo hasta que llego al cuello, salto desde su hombro hasta el otro cortándole la nuca en el proceso, la chica ni siquiera se molestó en mirarme, y uso su equipo para alejarse en busca de otros titanes cercanos, en cambio la otra chica de la capa verde obscuro, no supe cómo, no lo vi, pero cuando vi, había acabado con los 2 titanes que la otra chica le había indicado y se quedó en el techo más titanes se apresuraban y ella se quedó firme con sus espadas, esperándolos, pero escuche un grito cercano y vi que un titán se estaba comiendo a un cadete, el miedo y la culpa de nuevo se apoderaron de mí, si no hubiera visto a aquella chica, tal vez hubiera podido hacer algo…

Armin POV:

Me dirigía hacia donde estaba Mikasa, su combustible se había acabado, tenía que llegar a ella antes de que algún titán

Armin: Mikasa, aguanta –dije para mis pensamientos, después escuche un rugido muy fuerte y voltee y vi a Mikasa en el suelo, estaba hincada –Mikasa! –grite, me dirigí hacia ella, la levante y aterrizamos en un techo –Mikasa, ¿estas herida? –le pregunte y Conny llego con nosotros

Conny: ¿Estás bien? –nos pregunto

Armin: Si

Conny: Tenemos que irnos –dijo y después dirigió su mirada hacia un titán, los 3 nos paramos –Vamonos, son dos de ellos

Mikasa: No –dijo y la mire – Mira a ese titán –dijo y vi el cuerpo de otro titán que se estaba deshaciendo, escuche el rugido de un titán, y después el otro le contesto también rugiendo, el titán que decía Mikasa se puso en posición de batalla, con los puños en alto, todos nos soprendimos, un titán ataco y el otro de un puñetazo izquierdo le voló la cabeza, después el titán le aplasto la nuca, matando a su adversario

Armin: Ha acabado con el otro titán –dije sin poder creerlo -¿Cómo conocía su punto débil? –les pregunte, el titán siguió avanzando

Conny: Tenemos que irnos antes de venga hacia aquí

Armin: No, no le importamos lo mas mínimo, de haber querido nos habría atacado hace rato

Mikasa: Parece que tiene nociones de combate cuerpo a cuerpo ¿de qué clase es?

Conny: En mi opinión es un anormal, hay tantas cosas que aún no sabemos, da igual vamos al cuartel –dijo y recordé lo de Mikasa

Armin: Espera, -dijo y me miro –Mikasa se ha quedado sin combustible

Conny: ¿Qué? –Pregunto alarmado –Eso es cierto –Mikasa no nos miraba, creo que en el fondo se arrepentía por haber desperdiciado mucho combustible, -¿Qué diablos vamos a hacer sin ti?

Armin: Esta claro lo que hay que hacer –dije mientras me hincaba y sacaba los tanques de combustible que me quedaban –No me queda mucho combustible, será mejor que lo aproveches tu

Mikasa: Armin…

Armin: No tenemos elección –dije, no quería escuchar, quería ser útil para algo, y más después de lo de Eren, se lo debía, a ella y a Eren – Yo no le daré ninguna utilidad –dije cambiando los tanques – Pero –dijo y Mikasa abrió los ojos –Por favor, úsalo con cuidado esta vez, tienes que salvarlos a todos –dije y no la mire, seguí cambiando los tanques –Ya está –dije –tu equipo de maniobras está listo, te doy también todas mis hojas, con una voy a tener más que suficiente –dijo y vi mi ojo en el reflejo de las espadas –Pensándolo bien, no quiero que los titanes me coman vivo –dije, no quería afrontar esta realidad, ya no quería, Mikasa tomo la hoja rota y la tiro al suelo, creo que sabía que todavía me sentía culpable por lo de Eren –Pero… -intente protestar pero no me dejo ya que me tomo de la mano

Mikasa: Armin –dijo y la mire – No pienso dejarte solo –dijo y me paro

Armin: Pero cargar con otra persona, en un terreno lleno de titanes es… -dije tratando de buscar una excusa para quedarme, pero Conny no me dejo terminar, porque me agarro del brazo y empezaron a correr, -"No suéltenme" –pensé –"Déjenme atrás, solo conseguiré que mueran más amigos" –dije y vi al titán rugiendo, y se me ocurrió una idea –Esperen –dije soltándome y me miraron –Escúchenme, tengo un plan

Conny: ¿Tienes un plan? –pregunto y mire a Mikasa

Armin: Son necesarias dos personas para realizarlo, así que ustedes eligen, sé que es una locura –dije y voltee a ver al titán –pero ¿No podríamos usar a ese titán?

Conny: A ese titán? –pregunto y me miro raro

Armin: Parece que ataca a los otros titanes, no parecen interesarle los humanos, podríamos intentar conducirlo hasta la zona de reabastecimiento, si se ocupa de los otros titanes por nosotros, podríamos salvar a los demás

Conny: ¿Quieres conducirlo? –Me pregunto atónito -¿Y cómo pretendes que hagamos eso?

Armin: Estoy convencido de que actúa por instinto, así que si derriban a otros titanes, seguro que comienza a buscar más, lo más seguro es que se dirigía hacia los titanes que están alrededor del cuartel general –dije y Mikasa me miraba pensando en la idea, mientras que a Conny no lo vi tan seguro

Conny: No haremos algo tan arriesgado basándonos en tus suposiciones –dijo no estando de acuerdo

Armin: Si esto funciona, podríamos eliminar a todos los titanes del cuartel general de un solo golpe –dije y Conny abrió los ojos, estaba intentando pensar

Mikasa: Merece la pena intentarlo –dijo y Conny la miro

Conny: ¿Estás hablando enserio?

Mikasa: Es mejor intentar una locura, que enfrentarnos a una muerte segura, vamos a intentar con el plan de Armin –dijo y la mire sorprendido

Conny: ¿Quieres acabar con los titanes con otro titán? –pregunto incrédulo

Mikasa: Si, eso es lo que haremos –dijo y Conny la miro y después a mí con una sonrisa en los labios

Conny: Si fracasamos seremos el hazme reír –dijo y empezó a considerar la idea

Armin: Pero, si funciona los salvaremos a todos –dije intentando hacer la misma cara que hizo

Mikasa: Toma una decisión –dijo y corrió hacia adelante, la seguí y solo escuche a Conny venir detrás de nosotros, después empezamos a usar el equipo Conny me cargo, pero un titán apareció e intento atacarnos, no nos logró golpear pero si desequilibrarnos e hizo que soltara la mano de Conny, iba a caer al vacío -¡ARMIN! –grito Mikasa

Creí que iba a caer, iba a morir, iba a ir con Eren, de alguna manera me sentía mal porque iba a dejar a Mikasa sola, pero por otro lado me sentía bien, porque seguramente con el plan que había ideado podrían salvarse los demás, cerré mis ojos, resignado, pero sentí unos brazos que se sostuvieron de los brazos, los abrí sorprendido, mire las manos, eran de una mujer sin lugar a dudas, tenía las uñas de un rojo, intente mirar pero su cara estaba cubierta por una especie de tela, que solo dejaba ver sus ojos, eran de un color miel

¿?: Lin, llévatelo, yo me encargo del titán –dijo una chica que estaba cerca, también tenía una capa, pero la de ella era Azul Cielo, y por lo que pude ver la de la chica que me salvo era roja, después la chica se columpio y aterrizamos en un techo

¿?: ¿Estas bien? –me pregunto y me miro, y si sus ojos eran de un color miel, asentí y ambos nos paramos, aunque su voz se escuchaba algo distorsionada

Mikasa y Conny nos miraban y vi hacia la derecha, un titán se acercaba

¿?: ¿Estas herido? –me pregunto y negué –Bien –dijo y me tomo del brazo y sin pensárselo dos veces nos aventamos hacia el vacío, me sujete fuertemente a brazo su equipo actuó rápido y sus cuerdas se enterraron en la pared y nos elevó a ambos, en el aire se dirigió hacia donde estaban Mikasa y Conny y cuando estábamos a unos 2 metros me soltó y Conny me recibió, después ella se enfrentó al titán, cortándole la nuca cuando estuvo en su mira

Conny: ¡Armin! –Exclamo y al fin lo mire –Despierta tenemos que irnos! –dijo y asentí, seguí corriendo con ellos en el techo, mire atrás y vi a la chica de la capa roja de nuevo, tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza ¿Quién era? ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Son de la guarnición?, en fin, quería saber quién era y que hacia aquí, saque las ideas de mi cabeza y seguí corriendo con Mikasa y Conny

Jean POV:

Después de que aquellas chicas misteriosas se fueran, vinieron más titanes, y más soldados cayeron, solo miraba, todos miraban, no podíamos movernos, sentía furia hacia mí mismo

Jean: ¿Seguro que estoy hecho para esto? –Me pregunte -¿Seguro que estoy hecho para un puesto de gran responsabilidad? –me volví a preguntar y cerré mis ojos, pero después lo entendí

Los volví a abrir, y me fije que solo estaban en una zona

Jean: No, espera, los titanes, solo están concentrados en esta zona, es nuestra oportunidad –me dije a mi misma y después voltee a ver a los demás –Rápido! –exclame y todos me miraron –Entremos en el cuartel –dije poniéndonos en acción, los demás me siguieron –"Es ahora o nunca" –pensé –"Si se nos agota el combustible estamos muertos" –pensé de nuevo –VAMOS RAPIDO! –grite y mire atrás, todos me estaban siguiendo, seguimos avanzando, aterrice en un techo y corrí pero escuche una voz a mi lado, era Marco

Marco: Jean –dijo y lo mire –Gracias, hemos reaccionado gracias a ti

Jean: ¿Eh? –pregunte sin entender

Marco: Ha sido gracias a ti, te lo dije ¿recuerdas?, te dije que dentro de ti había un líder –dijo y mire al frente

Jean: La verdad, es que no lo sé - nos apresuramos y vi que había muchos titanes, pero también vi más capas, aparte de las que había visto antes, esquive a los titanes, las chicas con capa nos estaban abriendo paso, eliminando o distrayendo a los titanes, escuche un grito y voltee atrás, vi que habían agarrado a alguien –No! –intente regresar pero ya era tarde, había roto el vidrio y entrado al cuartel, vi con horror cuantos llegaban, llegaron más de los que esperaba, así que de alguna manera me sentí aliviado, pero vi que no todos estaban ahí –"Me he aprovechado, de las muertes de mis compañeros, ¿Cuántos han muerto por mi culpa?" –me pregunte poniéndome una mano en la cabeza, después vi que no estábamos solos, había reclutas escondidos debajo de los escritorios, vi sus caras, estaban asustados -¿Son del equipo de reabastecimiento? –les pregunte, y no me respondieron, la ira se apodero de mí, tome a uno del cuello y lo golpee

Marco: Quieto Jean –dijo y me tomo de los brazos

Jean: ¡ESTA GENTE! –EXCLAME -¡ESTAS GENTE NOS HA DEJADO TIRADOS, ¿TIENEN IDEA DE CUANTOS HAN MUERTO POR SU COBARDIA?! –les grite

¿?: Los titanes invadieron el depósito de gas –dijo una mujer, tratando de ayudar al tipo que había golpeado -¿Qué esperabas que hiciéramos? –me pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos

Jean: ¡ENCONTRAR FORMA DE EVITARLO ERA COSA SUYA! –les grite

Reiner: ¡Cúbranse! –grito, lo mire y se alejó de las ventanas y las paredes, un titán había roto la pared y estaba asomando su cara

Jean: No puede ser –dije sin creerlo –Aquí hay demasiada gente –todos empezaron a salir por la puerta, yo no me pude mover, me quede inmóvil

Jean: "Es lógico" –pensé – Es cierto, en realidad, todo lo que perseguí hasta hoy, era un sueño imposible, creía conocer la realidad, pero ahora que lo pienso, siempre ha sido obvio, estamos condenados, no hay forma de derrotar a algo tan grande –pensé, pero entonces vi un puño que alejaba las caras de los titanes, y los tiraba -¿Cómo?! – exclame y vi a un titán que rugía -¿Qué es eso? –me pregunte, sin darme cuenta, escuche que habían roto las ventanas y vi a Mikasa, Armin y a Conny -¿Mikasa? –pregunte sin creerlo

Conny: Esta vacío –dijo tocando su tanque de gas – Lo hemos conseguido, por los pelos, pero lo hemos conseguido

Jean: Están todos vivos –dije aun sin poder creerlo

Conny: Lo hemos conseguido –dijo golpeando con palmadas a Armin en la espalda –Tu absurdo plan ha sido un éxito –dijo y se paró señalando al titán que había atacado antes –Chicos, ese titán es un anormal que mata a los otros titanes, ni siquiera se molesta en atacar a los humanos, si jugamos bien nuestras cartas podremos salir de aquí todos con vida

¿?: ¿Propones que usemos al titán? –pregunto un cadete

Jean: ¡¿Vas a intentar que nos ayude un titán?! –Le pregunte sorprendido –Eso sí que es un sueño imposible –dije no creyéndoles

Mikasa: No es un sueño –dijo y la mire –Sea de clase anormal o lo que sea, solo tenemos que dejar que se desboque todo lo que pueda, siendo realistas, conseguir que el titán se desboque es nuestra mejor opción de supervivencia

NADIE POV:

Las chicas aún estaban afuera, estaban combatiendo a los titanes

Sooyoung: ¿Qué clase de titán en ese? –le pregunto a sus amigas

Linette: No es un titán natural –dijo y todas la miraron, ella miro a Lissa –Es un humano en el cuerpo de un titán

Lissa: ¿Tú crees que sea Eren? –pregunto y ella asintió

Jessica: Eso explicaría su conducta hacia los otros titanes

Irene: Pero no está consiente –dijo y la miraron –Cuando ya tienes experiencia, sabes lo que haces, pero supongo que él, nunca se ha transformado, es muy salvaje, no está consciente de lo que hace, cuando despierte, no va a recordar nada, tenemos que cuidar que no dañe a sus compañeros

Lissa: Tienes razón, acaben con los titanes que queden, Seohyun –dijo y la chica la miro –¿Dónde están los sobrevivientes? –le pregunto

Seohyun: Les abrimos espacio, entraron ahí –dijo y ella asintió

Lissa: Legión Águila, protejan el cuartel y a los que están dentro desde afuera, recuerden, no deben ver nuestros rostros, maten a cualquier titán que quiera acercarse –dijo y las chicas asintieron, Seohyun, Taeyeon y Sunny salieron y empezaron a atacar a los titanes –Lin –dijo y la pelirroja la miro –Protege a Eren –dijo y ella asintió, miro a las demás –Legión Dragón, protejan a Eren, pero solo si varios titanes comienzan a comérselo, Legión Tigre, persigan y destruyan a todos los titanes que encuentren en la ciudad –dijo e Irene, Yoona, Tiffany y Sooyoung se dirigieron hacia las 4 direcciones, Linette y las demás observaban

Ya había pasado como media hora y los cadetes ya habían empezado a salir, Linette y las demás estaban tratando de quitarle a Eren los titanes de encima, se lo estaban intentando comer

Hyoyeon: Lin –dijo y la chica volteo –Es inútil!, ya no tiene energías –dijo y vio que varios chicos de arriba los estaban observando, después se escuchó el rugido del titán y como si nada le importara ataco a otro titán, matándolo en el proceso, lo arrojo hacia un edificio y dio un rugido antes de caer desmayado

Lissa intento ir a ayudarlo, pero Taeyeon la atrapo y la detuvo

Lissa: Pero…

Taeyeon: Espera Lissa, recuerda que no deben vernos –dijo y tiempo después vieron que un humano salió del punto débil del titán

Jessica: Está a salvo –dijo y suspiro aliviada

Linette: Chicas –dijo y la miraron –Trepemos el muro, vallamos y mezclémonos –dijo y sin esperar la respuesta se fue dirección hacia los muros, todas la siguieron, pero Lissa se quedó un tiempo más, vio como una chica lo estaba abrazando

Lissa: Este solo es el comienzo, Eren… -dijo y después empezó a trepar los muros

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 7**

 **DEJEN REVIEWS, TOMATAZOS, OPINIONES E IDEAS**


	8. Plan de reconquista

**CAPITULO 8**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NO ME PERTENECEN**

Yoona y las demás estaban en cubierto entre las casas, una en cada casa, habían reunido a todos los cadetes en la plaza, hace rato que se había escuchado un explosión dentro del muro, pero ahora que todos los cadetes estaban presentes, ellas creían que pasarían desapercibidas así que se colocaron hasta atrás de las filas, hasta que les dieron las noticias, serian parte para recuperar Trost

Tiffany: ¿Recuperar la cuidad? –pregunto confundida, Sooyoung había vuelto de las primeras filas y eso había escuchado

Sooyoung: Fue lo que escuche, han reunido aquí a los cadetes para decirles eso

Jessica: Esto no es bueno

Hyoyeon: ¿Pero porque? –pregunto sin entender a Jessica

Jessica: Mira a tu alrededor, todos tienen miedo, por eso muchos murieron afuera, tienen miedo, y con ese miedo se hacen incompetentes, se rinden sin siquiera saberlo –dijo y suspiro –Podrían hacerlo sin miedo alguno, nosotras por ejemplo les perdimos todo el miedo a los titanes desde que éramos unas niñas, y sabemos que nuestros sentimientos deben olvidarse en la batalla…

Linette: Sin olvidar 2 objetivos que siempre tenemos presentes, acabar con ellos y proteger todas las vidas que podamos –dijo interrumpiéndola

Jessica: Exacto, y ellos no tienen esa mentalidad, ellos dicen, primero soy yo, después yo y al último yo, eso es lo que los hace débiles y no permite que sus habilidades reales salgan a flote

Tiffany: ¿Y qué podemos hacer?

Jessica: Nada, ellos tienen que vencer sus miedos enfrentándose a si mismos, hasta que no hagan eso, serán presa fácil para los titanes…

Daz: Máteme! –Exclamo, fue un grito que se escuchó casi por todo el lugar –Si me van a descuartizar prefiero que sea ahora –Las chicas miraron pero no hicieron nada mas

Jessica: Ahora ven a lo que me refiero –dijo señalando con la cabeza a Daz

¿?: ¡ATENCION! –Grito un hombre en el tope de la muralla, todos voltearon a verlo – Soldados, les informare de la información sobre la re-conquista de Trost, el objetivo inicial de esta misión es sellar el agujero abierto en la puerta –Lissa vio hacia la multitud y en sus caras se reflejaba el terror –Permítanme presentarles a quien sellara el agujero –dijo y Eren dio un paso adelante –El soldado cadete Eren Jaeger –Lissa y las demás lo miraron, si, se parecía mucho a su padre

Lissa: Eren… -dijo y suspiro, estaba de espaldas, se volteo hacia donde estaban todos mirando, adelante

Pixies: El, es el resultado de un proyecto militar secreto para transformar seres humanos en titanes, puede crear un cuerpo de titán operativo y mantenerlo sobre un control absoluto

Jessica: No creo que con eso logre motivar a mucha gente… -se dijo a si misma

Pixies: El plan previsto consiste en que tomara la roca gigante que se encuentra cerca de la puerta, la llevara cargando hasta el muro y tapara el agujero, mientras mueve la roca su única preocupación será protegerle de los demás titanes

Jessica suspiro resignada: 3, 2, 1

¿?: Esta loco si cree que arriesgare mi vida por una mentira –dijo un soldado –No podemos controlar a los titanes

Daz: Mentira, no voy a jugarme la vida por un plan que ni siquiera entiendo –dijo y miro hacia el cielo -¿Qué creen que somos? No somos sacrificios que puedan sacrificar

¿?: ¿Un arma humana? –Pregunto –Están mintiendo

¿?: Nos están enviando a la muerte –dijo un comandante –Me largo de aquí –dijo y muchos le siguieron, se crearon varias peleas, Tiffany iba a detenerlos pero Jessica la detuvo

Jessica: No, déjalos que se vallan, no servirán de nada si se quedan –dijo y Tiffany la miro

Tiffany: Pero Sica –dijo y la rubia la miro

Jessica: Espera un poco –dijo y miro hacia arriba, la pelirroja también miro arriba

Pixies: Préstenme atención –dijo y todos los que iban a desertar lo miraron, otros simplemente no lo pensaron y comenzaron a caminar alejándose del muro –Todo soldado que deserte ahora, será perdonado –dijo y muchos lo miraron sorprendidos – Una vez que caes presa del miedo a los titanes jamás puedes volver a luchar, todo aquel que haya caído ante ese miedo que se marche, todo aquel que quiera que sus padres, hermanos y seres queridos experimenten también ese miedo cuando el muro Rose caiga que se marche ahora –dijo y Jessica sonrió de lado, casi todos los que iban a desertar pararon y miraron al comandante para volver a las filas –Hablemos de hace 4 años, el intento de reconquistar el muro María, estoy seguro de que todos lo recuerdan, esa operación no fue nada más que la forma que tuvo el gobierno de hacer frente a su incapacidad para alimentar al pueblo, fue un sacrificio, la razón por la que nadie habla nunca de ello, es porque la razón de enviar a toda esa gente fuera del muro, nos permitió sobrevivir dentro de el

Linette se quedó sin habla, su cuerpo se llenó de furia: ¿Qué? –se preguntó a sí misma, su cuerpo empezó a temblar de furia, Lissa la vio, esto no era bueno –No puedo creer que el inútil haya hecho eso –se dijo a si misma

Lissa: Lin –dijo y Linette no la miro

Linette: Infeliz desgraciado –dijo y todas la miraron –Cuando esto acabe, les juro que yo misma hare que pague por todas esas vidas –dijo apretando los puños

Lissa: Lin contrólate –dijo poniéndose enfrente de ella –No hagas ninguna tontería, recuerda que debemos estar bajo camuflaje –dijo y Lin la miro, Lissa tenía razón, tenía que controlarse, el peor de los casos, sería que se transformara y fuera a matar al rey, respiro hondo y le dedico un asentimiento a Lissa y volvió su vista hacia el comandante Pixies

Pixies: Toda la humanidad carga con ese pecado, si entonces no estallo un conflicto fue porque los habitantes del muro María eran una minoría, ¿Pero que pasara ahora? –les pregunto –Si esta vez cae el muro Rose, no bastara con sacrificar a un quinto de la humanidad, el territorio del muro Sina no puede recoger ni a la mitad de la población restante, así que si la humanidad cae, les aseguro que no era por culpa de los titanes, será porque nos mataremos los unos a los otros, no podemos permitirnos morir dentro de otro muro, ¿Quieren morir a manos de sus propia especie? –le pregunto, Linette y las demás miraron y todos estaban poniendo atención hacia lo que estaba diciendo el comandante

Todos aceptaron luchar, las chicas se refugiaron dentro de una casa

Taeyeon: ¿Y bien cuál es el plan? –les pregunto a las demás

Linette: Participaremos en la operación, supongo que van a querer hacer una distracción, dejaremos que ellos se ocupen de eso, no creo que sean tan tontos como para poner a enfrentarlos a todos esos titanes…

Lissa: Buscaran una manera para atraer a los titanes a una zona específica, sin sacrificar a nadie, pero también tendrán que ocuparse de los que están en la cuidad, la legión Dragón va a ocuparse de proteger a Eren de los demás titanes a menos de que haya una vida en riesgo, las demás legiones estaremos protegiendo a los cadetes y acabando con todos los titanes que podamos

Jessica: ¿Y si Eren no puede? –pregunto fríamente

Yuri: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Jessica: Ustedes lo vieron, es una de sus primeras transformaciones, tiene más facilidad a perder el control, ¿Qué hacemos si lo pierde Lissa? –le pregunto

Lissa no supo que contestar, Jessica estaba en lo cierto, y ella lo sabía por experiencia, ahora tenía el control total de su titán, pero cuando paso su entrenamiento las primeras transformaciones no recordaba mucho de sus acciones, y solía perder el control

Lissa: Nada –dijo y todas la miraron sorprendida –En el caso de que eso llegue, sé que los soldados no van a dejarlo morir, representa una esperanza que nunca han tenido

Yuri: Bien, vámonos –dijo y todas la siguieron, seguían teniendo sus capas y cubriéndose sus rostros, salieron a pelear, ya habían puesto la carnada, varios titanes estaban reunidos ahí, varios estaban distrayendo a los titanes, ahí es donde comenzaba su trabajo, un grupo de 5 personas que era donde estaba Eren y Mikasa corrían hacia la roca, la legión Dragón les seguía el paso por tierra

Jessica: Eren Jeager –dijo para ella misma, mientras corría y veía el rostro a lo lejos del chico –Más vale que valgas la pena –dijo y uso su equipo de maniobras al igual que las demás para llegar a la roca.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 8**

 **DEJEN REVIEWS, TOMATAZOS, OPINIONES E IDEAS**


	9. La reconquista de Trost

**CAPITULO 9**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NO ME PERTENECEN**

NADIE POV:

En un techo había 5 personas, estaban como señuelo atrayendo a los titanes, entre ellos estaban Sasha y Daz, y acechándolos estaba Yoona, esperando a que el titán intentara algo

¿?: Quietos –dijo el instructor –Aun no –dijo mientras el titán se acercaba –Un poco más –dijo y el titán ya los iba a atacar –Muévanse –dijo y todos no lo pensaron dos veces

Yoona se movió rápido, clavo sus cuerdas cerca de un edificio y corto el cuello del titán, después se escuchó el sonido de un trueno que provenía de donde estaba la roca, Yoona después de verlo se empezó a mover donde había más titanes, sabía que las chicas se ocuparían así que no debía preocuparse

Mientras tanto con Eren, Jessica y las demás estaban eliminando a los demás titanes, cuando vieron una bengala roja en el cielo

Hyoyeon: ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto y después se sintió un temblor

Jessica veía con desdén la escena de Eren sentado porque el solo se había golpeado: Lo sabía, no tiene control sobre él, aun no… -se dijo así misma

Mitabi: ¿Qué estamos esperando? –le pregunto a Ian, la discusión llamo la atención de Yuri -¡Ian! Da la orden, esto no es culpa tuya, las posibilidades de éxito eran muy remotas –dijo y Yuri capto la idea, querían irse –Todo el mundo lo sabía, merecía la pena intentándolo, y hemos hecho lo que hemos podido, los escuadrones ya deben estar huyendo –dijo y camino en dirección contraria, Yuri distinguió a la chica que Jessica había defendido cuando les estaba dando el sermón a los demás, vio que estaba a punto de atacar a Mitabi, cuando Ian la detuvo

Ian: Rico, ocúpense del que viene por atrás –dijo y los 2 lo miraron con desdén y confundidos –Mi escuadrón y el de Mitabi vamos por los otros

Rico: ¿Cómo dices? –pregunto notablemente molesta

Ian: El que está al mando soy yo, cállense y obedezcan, no podemos dejar aquí a Jaeger indefenso, representa una oportunidad demasiado preciosa, cambio de planes, lo protegeremos hasta que lo logremos retirar –dijo y Mitabi y Rico lo miraron muy molestos y confundidos –Al contrario que nosotros, no puede ser reemplazado por nadie

Rico: El fracaso de esa arma humana inútil ya nos ha costado demasiadas vidas de cientos de soldados, -dijo y lo señalo -¿Me estás diciendo que tenemos que recuperarlo para que se repita de nuevo?

Ian: Si así lo quieres ver, si, es una orden, da igual cuantos muramos debemos intentarlo una y otra vez –dijo y sus amigos lo miraron aterrorizados, sin poder creer lo que estaban escuchando

Rico: ¿Te has vuelto loco? –le pregunto

Ian: Entonces dime ¿Cómo pueden ganarle la humanidad a los titanes?, Dime Rico, ¿conoces alguna otra forma que nos permita salir de esta con vida? ¿Existe otra manera que nos permita vencer a los titanes y que nos permita conservar nuestra dignidad humana sin que haya más muertes?

Rico: Por supuesto que no conozco ninguna otra forma de vencerles

Ian: Esto es todo lo que podemos hacer, debemos estar dispuestos a sacrificar nuestras vidas, y darlo todo por esa incompresible arma humana, es patético, lo sé, pero es lo único que podemos hacer ahora, ¿y bien? ¿Qué harán? –les pregunto, ambos aún seguían sin entender el punto de vista de Ian, pero tenían una pequeña esperanza de lo que dijera fuera verdad –Es la única batalla que podemos luchar, está en nuestra única lucha –los 3, Mitabi, Rico y Mikasa miraron a Ian, ahora lo entendían, en su mente sabían que lo que decía Ian no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, y sabían que si lo hacían acabarían con la vida de muchos soldados, pero en su corazón Mitabi y Rico anhelaban que sus palabras fueran ciertas y pudieran ganar esa batalla, Rico aún seguía pensando y se dio la vuelta

Rico: Eso es inaceptable…

Ian: Rico –dijo intentando detenerla pensando que iba a irse

Rico: Seguire tus ordenes –dijo sorprendiendo a su compañero –Creo que tienes razón, lo entiendo –dijo y volteo a ver a Mitabi y a los demás –Pero en esta lucha, les mostrare a los titanes lo terroríficos que podemos llegar a ser los humanos, me niego a morir como un perro –dijo y empezó a caminar con paso firme hacia el otro lado –Déjanos el clase 12 a nosotros –dijo y Mitabi fue en la dirección contraria para acabar con el otro titán

Mitabi: Vamos, los dos de adelante son nuestros –dijo y comenzó a correr en dirección hacia el titan

Mikasa: Muchas gracias –dijo al lado de Ian –Capitán

Ian: Ackerman, no me des las gracias –dijo y la miro –me aterrorizaba pensar en lo que estabas a punto de hacer –dijo y saco su espada –Tu sigue adelante con el plan original, es el mejor uso que podemos dar a tus habilidades

Mikasa: Si señor

Ian: Tienes que proteger a tu novio –dijo para después correr detrás de Mitabi, la chica se sonrojo

Mikasa: Somos familia…–dijo para ver que el capitán ya se había ido

Yuri veía la escena y una sombra negra llamo su atención, era Jessica que al igual que ella estaba observando y escuchando toda la escena que había ahí

Jessica prendió el comunicador y hablo con él para contactar a Yuri

Jessica: Tu quédate aquí y protege a Jaeger, nosotras nos encargamos del resto, dijo y desde lejos Yuri asintió, Jessica al verlo se puso en acción y siguió a Mitabi y a Ian para ayudarlos, Mikasa y Yuri vieron a Eren, ambas preguntándose lo mismo ¿Sera capaz de levantarse y cumplir con la misión?

Mikasa: Sus heridas no se están regenerando –dijo para ella misma -¿Es por el daño que ha sufrido antes? ¿Qué efecto tendrá en Eren? ¿Existe alguna garantía de que podrá regresar a su forma humana? Basta –se regañó a ella misma –Por mucho que piense, no tengo respuestas a esas preguntas, ahora mismo solo tengo que hacer lo que pueda –dijo resignada por otra parte Yuri miraba a Eren con poca esperanza de que se levantara

Yuri: Aun no tiene control sobre el mismo, tiene que pasar la prueba de fuego, pasando esa prueba solo le hará falta practica –dijo cerrando sus ojos

Por otra parte Armin corría hacia la roca, no podía y no quería creer que la misión haya fracasado, tenía que hacer algo, volver con Eren e intentar averiguar qué había pasado

Eren estaba en trance, tenía sus ojos abiertos, pero él no veía la realidad, veía que estaba en casa, su padre estaba leyendo, mientras que su madre y Mikasa estaban lavando los platos, él estaba cubierto en una manta

Eren: Que cansancio –dijo para sí mismo e intentando dormir

Armin ya había llegado en donde estaba Eren, lo vio sentado

Armin: ¿Qué estás haciendo Eren?

Al otro lado de la cuidad, donde habían puesto la carnada estaban Mikasa, Mitabi y los demás peleando con los titanes, había pasado una explosión, un titán intento tomar a Mitabi pero Mikasa le corto la nuca antes de que pudiera agarrarlo, matando al titán

Ian: Esto no me gusta, atrás –dijo retrocediendo y Mikasa vio que se trataba de un titán que había subido la casa y ahora estaba en el techo

¿?: Capitán es un clase 12, y esta vez va directo hacia Jaeger –dijo un soldado y Mikasa se tenso

¿?: Están llegando más titanes atreves del agujero –dijo y Mikasa vio que eran 4 titanes de clase diez

Ian: Ackerman el de atrás, ya

Mikasa: Entendido –dijo y corrió para matar al otro titán

Ian: Que no avancen hasta Jaeger –dijo y miro a Mitabi –Los detendremos aquí

Mitabi: Entendido

Mikasa corría hacia donde estaba en titán el techo, pero no dejaba de pensar en muchas cosas

Mikasa: Por mucho que sean la elite, no podrán ocuparse de 4 de ellos –dijo mientras saltaba y eliminaba a un titán, se quedó ahí, pero vio que no eran los únicos que había, había muchos de ellos esparcidos por la cuidad -¿Por qué hay tatos titanes? –se preguntó a si misma –Aquí no hay tanta gente, es posible ¿Qué Eren los esté atrayendo?

Yuri estaba viendo toda la escena y suspiro resignada

Yuri: Esta claro que no va a poder hacerlo solo –dijo y elimino a un titán que estaba cerca de ahí, pero una discusión llamo su atención

Armin: Mikasa! –escucho el grito de su amigo y la chica volteo, estaba en la espalda de Eren -¿Qué ha pasado con el plan?

Mikasa: Armin –dijo mientras se sorprendida por el simple hecho de que su amigo estuviera ahí

Armin: Responde ¿Qué le pasa a Eren?

Mikasa: Es peligroso, sal de ahí, Eren no es capaz de controlar a ese titán –dijo mientras Armin veía al titán sin poder creer lo que escuchaba –he tratado de hablar con él, pero no me reconoció, no tiene sentido que lo intentes

Armin: ¿Y el plan?

Mikasa: Fracaso, no podemos dejar aquí a Eren, así que seguimos luchando mientras lo logramos sacar, pero hay demasiados, no aguantaremos mucho –dijo y Armin estaba decidido, tenía que hacer recapacitar a Eren, entonces recordó que el punto débil del titán estaba en la nuca, de ahí había salido la última vez

Armin: El punto vital en la nuca, un metro en vertical y 3 en horizontal –dijo sacando su espada

Mikasa: Armin…

Armin: Yo sacara a Eren de aquí, tu Mikasa, protégenos de los titanes –dijo y la chica se sorprendió, no quería ver lo que su amigo estaba a punto de hacer

Mikasa: ¿Qué haces? –pregunto confundida, después vio que Armin se estaba colocando en el punto vital del titán

Armin: La otra vez, Eren salió del punto vital del titán, -dijo y sus cuerdas se clavaron en las costillas para sujetarse –Esto tiene que estar relacionado de alguna manera con el misterio de su verdadera naturaleza, tranquila, mientras no golpee en el centro –dijo y se fue acomodando –no será letal, únicamente, le dolerá un poco –dijo y le clavo la espada que le dio en el brazo

Mikasa: ¡ARMIN! –grito, pero Eren cuando sintió eso empezó a moverse y a rugir, Armin se estaba sosteniendo lo más que podía –Armin basta por favor –dijo suplicando para que su amigo saliera de ahí

Armin: Mikasa, ahora tienes que hacer lo que sabes hacer, si te vas podrás salvar algunas vidas, déjame a Eren a mí y márchate –por más que quisiera quedarse, Mikasa sabía que Armin tenía razón, y si se quedaba por más tiempo no iba a ser posible que se fuera y estaría ahí, por eso salto del titán que se estaba deshaciendo y corrió hacia donde estaban los soldados –Eren puede oírme? –le pregunto, Eren no lo escuchaba, seguía en trance –Vuelve en ti, si no sales de ahí, moriremos todos, no permitas que el cuerpo del titán te controle, tienes que moverte rápido, sal ahora mismo de este montón de carne

Eren: ¿Qué salga de aquí dentro? –pregunto calmado -¿Por qué?, Estoy cansado

Armin: Eren tienes que salir de ahí rápido! –dijo y comenzó a golpear con el puño con la esperanza de que lo sintiera –Eren, Eren! –exclamo, se estaba quedando sin aire, el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Eren lo estaba sofocando –Eren ¿Es que ya no quieren vengar a tu madre? ¿No ibas a exterminar a todos los titanes? ¿Olvidas que esas cosas mataron a tu madre?

En su visión Eren aún estaba en su casa, todo seguía igual pero escucho unos golpes en la ventana, volteo y vio a Armin, golpeaba la ventana sin descanso, y vio que movía su boca, pero no entendía lo que decía

Eren: ¿Qué intentas decirme Armin? –Dijo y con la cabeza señalo a su madre –Mira, mama está ahí

Armin: Eren –seguía golpeando –Eren, despierta, Eren, sé que están ahí dentro, Eren, si no sales de ahí, los titanes nos mataran a todos, todo se quedara aquí

Eren seguía escuchando los golpes, pero no sus palabras: No comprendo, nada de lo que intentas decirme Armin –dijo y su cabeza miro al frente -¿Por qué debería querer marcharme de este lugar?, dime ¿Por qué razón quería unirme, al cuerpo de exploración…? –dijo y con esas últimas palabras abrió sus ojos como platos, ese era y siempre había sido sus sueño

Jean y los demás corrían, les habían dicho que tenían que ser carnada para dejar que Eren tapara la roca, pero ahora luchaban por seguir con vida

Annie: Al final, parece que tendremos que improvisar –dijo siguiendo a Jean al frente y a Conny a su lado, los 3 tenían a tres titanes encima

Mikasa aún estaba en los techos y vio como Ian salvada a un soldado, pero un titán intentaba darle un manotazo a Mitabi y a el

Ian: Mantengan las distancias

Mikasa: Ackerman presente –dijo y esa voz sorprendió a Ian –Me uno al escuadrón de Mitabi –dijo y mato al titán que estaba atacándolos

Conny había esquivado a un titán y había lanzado sus cuerdas, pero esta no se clavo

Conny: Mierda! –Exclamo, el titán se había hincado para agarrarlo pero una cuerda le traspaso la mano, era la cuerda de Jean –Jean

Jean: Muévete! –exclamo mientras corría en dirección contraria para distraer al titán y que el otro pudiera escapar, -"No pienso dejar que muera uno más de mis hombres" –pensó para sí mismo, el titán no lo siguió pero Jean vio cuando una chica de capa blanca acabo con el titán, Jean sonrió para sí mismo, pero la cuerda se le había descompuesto –Maldita sea, tenías que descomponerte justo ahora –se dijo a sí mismo, sintió un temblor atrás y miro, era un titán que tenía la mirada clavada en él, intento agarrarlo pero Jean se quitó y corrió

Annie y Jean ya estaban en el muro, a salvo, la chica se asomó y vio todo un desastre

Conny: Jean –dijo y miro hacia abajo, estaba intentando ubicarlo y lo vio, estaba corriendo con un titán a sus espaldas -¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué no usa el equipo de maniobras? –Dijo y cayó en la cuenta – No puede ser –dijo y miro a Annie –Se le roto el equipo

Jean: Ya sabré que hacer –dijo y se refugió en una casa, cansado, cerró la puerta y empezó a respirar pesadamente –Ahora soy una carga extra para los demás –dijo resignado –sintió un temblor detrás de él y vio que el titán se acercaba, después vio a un lado y vio que había un soldado que había fallecido, pero su equipo estaba intacto, se le ocurrió la idea de que podría alcanzar el equipo –Espero que esto funcione –dijo albergando una esperanza de salir de ahí

Mientras tanto Armin seguía luchando para que Eren despertara

Armin: Eren, un día tu y yo exploraremos juntos el mundo exterior de acuerdo –dijo y Eren en su visión abrió los ojos como platos al recordar la promesa que había hecho con Armin en el pasado –Mas allá de estos muros, hay agua de fuego, un continente de hielo, enormes llanuras de arena, el mundo que mis padres siempre quisieron enseñarme, pensaba que lo habías olvidado, pero si dejaste de sacar el tema, fue porque no querías que me uniera al cuerpo de exploración

Eren: El mundo exterior –dijo parándose y tirando la manta que lo cubría

Armin: Eren, respóndeme, tu sabias del infierno que había afuera de los muros, sabias que podían tener una muerte horrible como mi padre y mi madre, respóndeme, ¿Por qué querías ir a ver el mundo exterior? –dijo y Eren volteo a la ventana donde estaba Armin, con Mikasa, Carla y Grisha viéndolo

Eren: ¿Por qué? ¿Me preguntas?, tú ya sabes porque quería ir, porque, ¡YO NACI EN ESTE MUNDO! –exclamo y todo en su alrededor se desplego fuego y cenizas, haciendo que su titán despertara de su sueño pasando la prueba

Yuri: La paso… -dijo sin poder creerlo –Ha pasado la prueba de fuego… -dijo para sí misma y sonrió

Armin se alejó y vio a Eren rugir: Eren –dijo y sonrío

Jean aún se encontraba escondido en la casa, viendo cómo iba a hacerle para salir, tomar el equipo y escapar del titán que lo estaba persiguiendo

Por otra parte Rico y un soldado estaban combatiendo a los titanes, pero eran demasiados

¿?: Capitán, la situación es insostenible, somos las únicas que quedamos –dijo y mientras veía a un titán que se estaba comiendo a un compañero

Tiffany clavo su cuerda a la nuca de se titán para luego matarlo, salto a los techos y desapareció en el aire

Rico: ¿Pero que ha sido eso?

¿?: No lo sé capitán –le respondió su compañera

Rico: Lo averiguaremos después, nos retiramos ahora –dijo y su compañera estuvo de acuerdo, pero tenían que ir a buscar a Jaeger primero

Mikasa e Ian estaban en un techo muy cercano a la puerta

Ian: Situación? –pregunto

¿?: Cinco titanes avanzando desde la puerta

Jean estaba al acecho, el titán se había alejado un poco, se la jugo y salió por el equipo

Jean: No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando que los titanes vengan por mí –dijo mientras intentaba sacar el equipo

Conny: Jean! –Exclamo sobre el muro –Le ha fallado el equipo de maniobras

Marco: ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto acercándose y vi a Jean en esa situación

Jean: Suéltate! –exclamo, intentando inútilmente de sacar el equipo, el titán se había dado cuenta de que había vuelto a aparecer y estaba acercándose a el –Sal de una vez, lo tengo en la espalda! –exclamo desesperado

Marco: Jean –dijo y Jean volteo –Cálmate! –dijo mientras cruzaba de techo a techa distrayendo al titán que quería comerse a su amigo

Jean: Marco –dijo sorprendido -¿Qué estas haciendo? –le pregunto, Marco por su parte corrió para distraer al titán, este lo siguió como abeja a un panal, mientras tanto el seguía intentando sacar el equipo, por fin lo había logrado,

Conny y Annie también se unieron a la batalla, corrían por los techos, en busca de su amigo

Conny: Se acabó el obedecer órdenes –dijo y Annie corría a su lado, otro titán había aparecido, Jean activo el equipo y clavo sus cuerdas con la intención de pasar sobre el titán, pero no las clavo bien y se callo

Jean: Ahora no, ¿Por qué tienes que encasquillarte justo ahora? –le pregunto al equipo apretando botones, el titán que estaba cerca quiso agarrarlo

Conny: ¡JEAN! –grito y le pego en la cabeza al titán para distraerlo

Jean: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Conny: Eso digo yo, lárgate de una vez –dijo y el titán golpeo en donde se encontraba haciendo que Conny cayera, logro sujetarse de una cornisa pero pronto se caería, Jean se quedó inmóvil, pero pronto Sunny se acercó y le corto la nuca al titán aterrizando en el techo, el titán iba a caer sobre Jean pero a pesar de eso este no podía moverse, Seohyun apareció, lo tomo del brazo y lo quito del camino y con su equipo de maniobras lo subió a otro techo, el titán creo una gran nube de polvo que no dejaba ver mucho, Conny por su parte se estaba resbalando

Sunny: Dame la mano! –escucho y vio hacia arriba, distinguió una cabeza que estaba cubierta por una capa, que su rostro estaba cubierto por una tela que no dejaba ver su rostro y su voz estaba algo distorsionada, vio la mano, Conny estiro su brazo tomando la mano de la chica, mientras que veía que la cornisa de la que se sostenía caía al suelo, Sunny con sus fuerzas, estaba tratando de subir, y Conny la estaba ayudando tratando de agarrarse de lo fuera para poder subir, después por fin lo logro y vio a la chica, estaba respirando pesadamente

Sunny: ¿Estas bien? –le pregunto y Conny asintió

Conny: Gracias –dijo y ambos se pararon

Sunny: No hay de que –dijo y miro hacia el otro lado del techo y distinguió a Seohyun

Esta estaba con Jean

Seohyun: ¿Se encuentra bien? –Pregunto y Jean asintió – ¿Su equipo de maniobras funciona? –pregunto y Jean vio su equipo

Jean: Si, solo se encasillo un poco

Seohyun: Bien, ahora tiene que ponerse a salvo en el muro –dijo ayudándolo a parase, Jean vio a Conny y se sintió aliviado –Tienen que irse –dijo y miro a Sunny

Sunny: Tienen que irse de aquí –le dijo a Conny

Conny: En eso estamos de acuerdo –dijo y le sonrío –Vamos –dijo pero la chica no lo siguió -¿Por qué?

Sunny: Tenemos que quedarnos aquí hasta que todos estén a salvo, ahora váyanse de aquí –dijo y Conny la miro, la entendió y le dedico un asentimiento antes de que el viera a Jean y comenzara a correr hacia el muro

Jean: ¿Quiénes…? –Trato de preguntar a Seohyun pero ya era tarde, la chica se había ido –Muy bien… -dijo no muy animado y salto hacia el muro siguiendo a Conny

Después Jean y Conny llegaron al muro, junto con Annie y Marco, todos estaban descansando un poco, suspirando pesadamente

Jean: Están todos locos –les dijo a sus compañeros

Conny: Eso digo yo, no puedo creer que estemos vivos

Annie: ¿Ya lo vieron?

Conny: ¿Te refieres a las chicas con capa? –le pregunto

Annie: No –dijo y señalo algo –Eso – dijo y todos miraron hacia allá sorprendidos

Mikasa, Ian, Mitabi y Rico miraban atónitos, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, solo se escuchaban sus grandes pasos, y arriba del venia cargando una gran roca, era Eren

Armin: Mikasa –dijo y se reunió con ella en el techo

Mikasa: Armin

Armin: Eren ha ganado, ahora está tratando de cumplir con su parte del plan, si lo cubrimos hasta que logre dejar la roca en la puerta, habremos ganado –dijo y Mikasa e Ian lo veían, el hombre estaba analizando las posibilidades de cuánto costaría cubrir a Eren en ese terreno lleno de titanes, pero no había otra solución

Ian: Atención –dijo y todos le pusieron atención –Debemos proteger a Eren hasta que llegue a la puerta, aunque nos cueste la vida no dejen que los titanes se le acerquen

Jean: Aparten a los titanes de su camino –dijo volviendo a la cuidad, Marco, Conny y Annie lo siguieron –Debemos darle vía libre

Ian: Ustedes dos, tienen que estar lo más cerca posible de Eren –les ordeno a Mikasa y a Armin, ambos lo miraron sorprendido –Es una orden directa ¿entendido?

Mikasa, Armin: Si señor –dijeron ambos

Yuri: Atención legión Dragón, tenemos que cubrir ha Eren –dijo por el comunicador

Hyoyeon: ¿De qué hablas?

Yuri: Eren ha pasado la prueba de fuego

Linette: ¿Estas segura? –le pregunto

Yuri: Lo he visto, la ha pasado

Linette: Bien, legión Dragón cubran a los soldados y eliminen a todos los titanes que puedan de su camino –dijo y corto la comunicación

Ian estaba a punto de entrar en batalla cuando vio a Mitabi y a su escuadrón en pleno suelo, detrás de los titanes

Ian: Es el escuadrón de Mitabi –dijo sin poder creerlo

Mitabi: Los titanes no nos están prestando atención, tenemos que acercarnos lo suficiente para que no puedan ignorarnos –intentaron llamar su atención y los 3 titanes voltearon –Corran –dijo cuándo los titanes comenzaron a perseguirlos –Hacia los edificios

Armin: ¿Qué hacen?, enfrentarse a ellos en tierra es un suicidio, sin caballos o edificios no tienen ninguna posibilidad

Ian: Como opción es la mejor –dijo y salto del edificio a tierra –Sigan en escuadrón de Mitabi –ordeno y todos bajaron de los edificios para enfrentarse a los titanes

Mikasa: Armin –dijo y este la miro –Nosotros también –dijo y sin esperar una respuesta bajo para apoyar y seguir a Eren

Armin: Si –dijo y después hizo lo mismo que ella

Ian atrajo la atención de un titán y lo desvió del camino de Eren

Eren: Me siento, como si me estuvieran aplastando todo el cuerpo –dijo estando consciente, vio abajo y vio sus amigos –¿Armin, Mikasa? –dijo y estos corrieron hacia adelante pata cubrir a su amigo -¿Qué están haciendo? –Pregunto –Si se quedan cerca de mí, los titanes los devoraran

¿?: ¿Qué les pasa monstruos? –Pregunto cerca de unos titanes -¿Qué están esperando?, Vengan por mí –dijo y empezó a correr pero un titán lo tomo y lo dirigió a su boca

Yuri al darse cuenta, lanzo la cuchilla de su espada con toda su fuerza hacia el brazo del titán cortándolo y dejando que el soldado escapara, después se apoyó en un muro, se apoyó en sus piernas y salto hacia la nuca del titán, cortándosela en el proceso, después la navaja aún estaba en el aire y Yuri la atrapo con su espada que tenía falta de cuchilla

Mitabi: Vigilen –dijo y un enorme pie estuvo a punto de aplastarlo, pero Hyoyeon le corto el pie y con su fuerza empujo al titán para que cayera encima de otro titán, salvando a Mitabi en el proceso, Jessica mato a los 2 titanes, después Mitabi les dedico un asentimiento y siguió salvando y destruyendo a los demás soldados

Marco había llegado a unas líneas primeras, pero un titán le había golpeado, y lo tenía atrapado en sus manos, iba a darle un mordisco por el lado izquierdo cuando el vio que una bota golpeaba la cara del titán desviando su mandíbula, le corto la mano y tomo a marco por el brazo, después clavo una de sus cuerdas en el cachete del titán, se dio una vuelta y le rebano la nuca, después soltó sus cuerdas y ambos aterrizaron en un techo

Marco: Gracias –dijo y vio a la chica, era la misma que le había gritado a Jean hacia unas horas

Irene: Agradécemelo cuando estés a salvo –dijo y divido un grupo de soldados, en el cual se encontraba Jean –Ve con tu amigo y combatan con todos los titanes que puedan hasta que la puerta se haya cerrado –dijo y corrió hacia un titán que estaba de espaldas para matarlo, Marco hizo caso y se reunió con Jean

Eren aún estaba cargando la roca, pero ahora estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo: No importa lo fuertes que sean los que te están tratando de quitar tu libertad, el agua de fuego, el continente helado, lo que sea, aquel que los vea, se convertirá en la persona más libre que pueda existir en el mundo, lucha, de buena gana daría mi vida por algo así –Sus amigos aun corrían delante de el –No importa lo terrorífico que sea, lucha

Ian había visto que se iban a comer a un soldado, escalo hasta ahí, y puso sus manos para que el titán no cerrara su boca, empujo al soldado fuera, pero la mano del titán lo tiro, Linette entro en la boca del titán junto con Ian, lo tomo del brazo y lo mantuvo alejado de los dientes, se iban deslizando por la lengua

Ian: Me hubieras dejado morir –dijo y ella negó

Linette: Mi deber es salvar todas las vidas que pueda –dijo mientras llegaban a la garganta –Sujétese! –exclamo e hizo un hoyo en la nuca, ambos salieron de ahí vivos, otro titanes estaba detrás de ellos listo para devorarlos, pero la chica clavo sus cuerdas en los ojos del titán, elevándose hacia arriba, en un techo se encontraban Mitabi y Rico junto con otros soldados, lo balanceo hasta ellos, mientras que iba bajando le corto la nuca al titán, salvando a Ian y al otro soldad, Rico vio que había otro titán que estaba en la trayectoria para cerrar el hoyo en la puerta, llena de furia se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo hacia ese titan

Armin: Otro titán… -dijo pero no se detuvieron y ambos siguieron corriendo

Mikasa: Yo me encargare de el –dijo, el titán ya se había hincado para agarrar a uno de ellos, pero no contaba con que Rico descendió del edificio en el cual estaba para matarlo

Rico: ¡QUITATE DE EN MEDIO! –grito cortándole salvajemente un ojo, después Mikasa se posiciono detrás de él, uso su equipo de maniobras y clavo una de sus cuerdas en el ojo y lo mato, dejándole a Eren espacio para que pudiera cubrir el hoyo con la roca

Armin: ¡VENGA EREN! –grito con entusiasmo, lagrimas se estaban formando en sus ojos, Linette y las demás observaban impresionadas lo que Eren estaba a punto de hacer

Eren: ¡LUCHA! –grito mientras ponía la roca en el agujero, todos miraban asombrados lo que Eren había logrado

Rico cayo de rodillas al suelo, impresionada y con lágrimas formándosele en los ojos: Chicos, al final, no murieron en vano –dijo y saco la bengala y la lanzo –Hoy, por primera vez, la humanidad ha triunfado sobre los titanes

Jessica: Al parecer –dijo asombrada –Si valió la pena apostar por ti, Eren

Cerca del muro Rose estaban el comandante Pixies y los demás

¿?: Humo amarillo confirmado, la operación ha tenido éxito –dijo y todos estaban asombrados, tanto que no se lo podían terminar de creer

Pixies: Envíenles refuerzos y sáquenlos de ahí –ordeno y obedecieron

Pero a pesar de eso, aun no podían sacar de ahí a Eren, Mitabi e Ian estaban evacuando a los soldados que habían sobrevivido, pero Rico estaba con Mikasa, Eren y Armin, sacándolo del cuerpo para escalar los muros, como no podían lo terminaron cortando, sin afectar a Eren o sus miembros reales, un titán apareció detrás de ellos, pero fue rápidamente eliminado por el capitán Levi, el cuerpo de exploración ya había llegado

Después de eso, gracias a la repentina llegada del cuerpo de exploración y a los esfuerzos de los ingenieros de la guarnición el muro Rose consiguió sostener la embestida de los titanes una vez más, llevo un día entero exterminar a los titanes que quedaron atrapados en el interior de Trost, durante ese tiempo las baterías de cañones fijos dispararon sin descanso, aunque las balas explosivas acabaron con la mayor parte de los titanes que rodeaban el muro, fue el cuerpo de exploración el que se ocupó de los que quedaban en el interior de Trost, durante esa operación, la humanidad incluso consiguió capturar a 2 titanes vivos, uno de clase 4 y el otro de clase 7, sin embargo, 182 soldados resultaron muertos o desaparecidos en combate y 810 resultaron heridos, en efecto, la humanidad gano la primera victoria sobre los titanes, pero el precio de esa victoria fue demasiado alto para celebrarlo, después de eso, los cadetes recogieron los cuerpos de la cuidad, todos con una mirada seria y culposa, no fue fácil pero lo lograron para evitar una pandemia, aunque muchos que habían sido salvados por aquellas guerreras misteriosas con capa no obtuvieron respuesta, no sabían quiénes eran ni a que legión pertenecían, solo sabían que después de que la reconquista acabo, se habían desvanecido, muchos atestiguaban verlas por el pueblo, pero nadie sabía a donde se habían dirigido específicamente

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 9**

 **DEJEN REVIEWS, TOMATAZOS, OPINIONES E IDEAS**


	10. El intento de pasar desapercibidas

**CAPITULO 10**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NO ME PERTENECEN**

Dentro de un calabozo se encontraba Eren vigilado, con cadenas en sus manos, estaba inconsciente, después de la batalla de Trost se encontraba exhausto, y la policía militar aprovecho para tomar su custodia y llevárselo al calabozo, despertó y vio a dos personas delante de el

Erwin: ¿Tienes alguna pregunta? –dijo y Eren no podía creer con quien estaba hablando, intento hablar pero no lo consiguió –"Líder del grupo de asalto de cuerpo de exploración, el comandante Erwin, y el capitán Levi" –pensó Eren

Eren: ¿Dónde estoy? –pregunto

Erwin: Como podrás deducir, estas es una celda bajo tierra, en estos momentos estas bajo custodia de la policía militar, acabamos de recibir permiso para hablar contigo –dijo y sintió pesados sus brazos, vio que tenía cadenas puestas, Erwin le mostro la llave desde lejos, Eren al verla abrió los ojos como platos

Eren: Esa llave…

Erwin: Si, es la tuya, te la devolveremos, el sótano, del doctor Jaeger en Shiganshina oculta la respuesta, al misterio de los titanes ¿no es cierto?

Eren: Si, eso creo, es lo que dijo mi padre

Levi: Resulta que tú tienes amnesia, y tu padre está desaparecido, ¿muy conveniente no crees? –pregunto

Erwin: Levi –dijo volteando de perfil para verlo –Ya hemos llegado a la conclusión de que no tiene motivos para mentir, hay tanto que aún no sabemos, pero ahora mismo lo que queremos conocer son tus intenciones

Eren: ¿Saber mis intenciones? –pregunto sin entender

Erwin: Para llegar hasta tu casa, debemos recuperar el distrito Shiganshina del muro María, la única manera de sellar la puerta destruida, sin tomar medidas drásticas seria usar tu poder de titán, parece que los titanes determinaran nuestro destino, el titán colosal y el acorazado, estamos seguros de que son lo mismo que tú, tus intenciones son la clave, la clave para liberar a la humanidad, de la desesperación –dijo mostrándole la llave, Eren se sorprendió

Eren: ¿Soy la clave? –pregunto sin querer creerlo, pero después recordó todo, la rabia, desesperación, el sentimiento de no haber podido ayudar a su madre

Levi: Responde una pregunta, pedazo de escoria, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

Eren respiraba pesadamente llevado por la rabia miro hacia ellos con la mirada como de un psicópata

Eren: Quiero unirme al cuerpo de exploración y acabar con todos los titanes que pueda

Levi: Ah, no está mal –dijo y de donde estaba recargado se acercó a la celda en donde estaba –Erwin –dijo y el hombre lo miro –Yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad –dijo tomando una reja de la celda –Transmíteselo a los jefes, no puedo decirte que confió en el chico, si nos traiciona o veo que pierde el control, acabare con su vida, no creo que a los jefes les importe, solo yo soy capaz de hacer este trabajo, acepto tu petición, te uniste al cuerpo de exploración –dijo y Eren aun no era capaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando

Mientras tanto en el pueblo Taeyeon estaba de encubierto, buscando a Hannes, debía devolverle el favor así que lo busco en la cuidad, mientras las chicas se escondían

Taeyeon: Disculpe –le dijo a un soldado

¿?: ¿Qué sucede?

Taeyeon: Estoy buscando al capitán de la guarnición Hannes, ¿lo conoce?

¿?: Si, ¿de parte de quién?

Taeyeon: Vengo de parte de un conocido suyo

¿?: Si, sígueme –dijo y la chica lo siguió, caminaron por un pasillo hasta que se detuvieron –Espérame aquí –dijo y la chica asintió

El hombre siguió caminando hasta que abrió una puerta, estaban ahí Hannes poniéndose su uniforme junto con otros compañeros

¿?: Hannes –dijo y el hombre volteo

Hannes: ¿Qué sucede?

¿?: Una chica, te está buscando, dice que viene de parte de un conocido tuyo

Hannes: Voy enseguida –dijo y salió del cuarto, el hombre le indico en donde estaba, Hannes se acercó y vio a la chica -¿Me buscabas? –pregunto y la chica lo vio

Taeyeon: ¿Es usted Hannes de Shiganshina? –Pregunto y el hombre asintió –Que gusto encontrarlo –dijo aliviada

Hannes: ¿Nos conocemos? –pregunto el hombre

Taeyeon: No –dijo y se quitó la capucha permitiéndole al hombre verla al rostro –Pero yo a usted si, vengo de parte del doctor Grisha Jaeger –dijo y el hombre abrió los ojos como platos, miro hacia los lados y se alivió de que nadie estuviera escuchando la conversación

Hannes: No digas ese apellido tan fuerte niña –dijo en voz baja y la tomo suavemente del brazo –Ven, vamos a hablar tranquilos arriba –dijo y condujo a la chica hasta arriba del muro –Ahora si –dijo y la miro –Creí que el doctor estaba muerto

Taeyeon: Falleció hace unos días –dijo cabizbaja –Pero nos mandó hasta aquí para ayudar a Eren

Hannes: ¿A Eren? –pregunto y la chica asintió

Taeyeon: Hace 5 años el doctor Jaeger llego a nuestra cuidad pidiendo ayuda, estuvo en coma por 5 años, hasta que hace unos días despertó y nos revelo muchas cosas, entre ellos que Eren era un titán y que teníamos que ayudarlo a controlar su poder…

Hannes: ¿Eren ya sabía que era un titán? –pregunto y la chica negó

Taeyeon: No, no podía controlarse, eso significa que no se había transformado, no lo sabia

Hannes: ¿Fueron ustedes? –Pregunto y la chica lo miro sin entender -¿ustedes eran las encapuchadas? –le pregunto y la chica asintió

Taeyeon: Tenemos que mantener a Eren a salvo, debemos mantenernos cerca pero no tenemos en donde quedarnos y escondernos sin levantar sospechas, por eso el doctor Jaeger nos mandó con usted, quiere que le devuelva el favor que le debe y nos dé lugar en donde vivir

Hannes: No entiendo mucho, pero si esa es la manera en la cual podre pagarle el favor a la familia Jaeger, lo hare –dijo sonriente –Ya cuando se establezcan me contaran toda la historia ¿De acuerdo? –pregunto y la chica asintió, hizo una leve referencia y le agradeció –Ah por cierto, con todo esto se me olvido preguntarte ¿Cómo te llamas?

Taeyeon: Me llamo Taeyeon, Kim Taeyeon señor

Hannes: Bien Taeyeon, vamos a la casa, ya está anocheciendo, meteré mi permiso para irme a casa temprano y nos iremos, espérame aquí –dijo y la chica asintió

Después ya habían llegado a la casa, era una casa un poco chica, pero las chicas no estaban en condición para reclamar nada, llegaron y vieron que la casa era un verdadero desastre

Jessica: Valla, está mas desordenado que el cuarto de Sooyoung –dijo y la pelirosa la miro feo

Hannes: Perdonen el desastre, es que como solo uso la casa para dormir, vengan, les mostrare sus cuartos –dijo y las chicas estaban subiendo las escaleras cuando Sunny se detuvo y miro bien

Sunny: ¿Qué esos no son calzones? –pregunto curiosa

Sooyoung: Sigue caminando Sunny –dijo y la pelirroja no le quedo de otra más que avanzar

Hannes: Aquí –dijo y abrió una puerta, que dejaba ver un pasillo y al fondo de él se distinguía la parte de un armario–Y Allá –señalo la otra puerta – Esa es la otra habitación que es igual a esta, Linette y Lissa entraron, había un pequeño pasillo y al acabar vieron 3 literas, al lado de la primera estaba un tocador, y junto veía un espejo, y del otro lado había cajones para guardar cosas, al lado de ella se encontraba la primera litera, era una normal, cabían 2 personas en ella, y debajo se encontraban dos cajones, había cajones en medio de la litera, que se separaban a modo de que hacían una escalera para llegar a las otras dos literas, que al igual que la litera de abajo tenían dos cajones debajo de ellas, y delante de estas, había un closet que se dividía en 3, 2 arriba y una abajo, había suficiente espacio para guardar 2 maletas en cada espacio, y en las esquinas de esta, había 2 ventanas, las dos tenían un largo muy grande y de ancho no mucho, se abrían empujando la ventana hacia arriba y daban con vista a la calle –El otro cuarto es igual a este –dijo y Linette y Lissa se miraron

Linette: Me gusta

Lissa: ¿Entonces son 6 camas? –le pregunto a Hannes y este asintió

Linette: Bien chicas –dijo y todas la miraron -nos dividiremos en 2, aquí hay 3 camas, así que 6 entraran aquí y compartirán una cama con otra, y la de allá es igual así que ustedes decidan como se van a acomodar

Las chicas se dividieron en 2, en la primera habitación se quedaron, Linette y Lissa, Hyoyeon y Seohyun y Jessica y Yuri, y en la segunda se quedaron Taeyeon y Tiffany, Sunny e Irene, y Sooyoung y Yoona

Hannes: Lamento el espacio –le dijo a Seohyun –Pero es lo que puedo ofrecerles –dijo algo apenado

Seohyun: No se preocupe por eso señor Hannes, con esto basta y hasta sobra, creímos que no tendría establo, pero afortunadamente si lo tiene –dijo sonriendo

Hannes: Abajo hay una bodega vacía, en donde pueden poner sus equipos de maniobras tridimensionales

Seohyun: Gracias Señor Hannes

Hannes: Sin honoríficos, solo dime Hannes ¿entendido? –dijo y la chica asintió para ir a cargar sus cosas a la bodega, era bastante amplia, puso su equipo en uno de ellos y después fue llevando el aparato de cada una de sus unnies hasta la bodega, a todas las vio desganadas, no habían dormido desde hace 2 días así que la mayoría se estaban cayendo de sueño -¿Por qué no se van a dormir?, las veo muy cansadas

Tiffany: No hemos dormido como por 2 días así que si un poco…

Linette: Vámonos a dormir chicas, mañana recogemos y desempacamos –dijo y no tuvo que decírselos 2 veces ya que las chicas subieron a sus cuartos –Gracias señor Hannes –dijo y el hombre negó

Hannes: Es lo menos que puedo hacer, ve a dormir con tus amigas, luces cansada –dijo y la chica asintió, subió las escaleras y él se dirigió a su cuarto para también dormir

Cuando llego vio que las chicas se estaban poniendo su pijama, ella también se la puso y cuando dio la vuelta vio que Jessica y Hyoyeon se habían apoderado de las dos camas de arriba junto con Seohyun y Yuri, así que ella se fue al rincón de la primera litera y Lissa estaba en la orilla

Cuando llego la mañana Seohyun fue la primera en abrir los ojos, vio el reloj las 11:30 de la mañana, esa vez si se habían pasado, volteo a ver a su amiga, Hyoyeon estaba en la tierra de los sueños suspiro resignada y bajo las escaleras de las literas, se estiro y noto que Lissa no estaba, bajo las escaleras y la encontró sirviéndose chocolate

Lissa: Seohyun –dijo y le sonrió

Seohyun: Unnie, buenos días –dijo y se estiro

Lissa: Bueno días, ¿Quieres? –pregunto y ella asintió, Lissa le sirvió en una taza de chocolate caliente

Seohyun: ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Lissa: Hannes fue de compras antes de irse –dijo tomando un papelito y dándoselo

 **"Chicas, les traje comida y agua para que puedan comer, estaré en el cuartel general por si necesitan algo, pero les sugiero que no salgan hasta que yo llegue, sus ropas no son muy comunes por estos lugares, les traeré trajes de cadetes para que puedan moverse sin problemas por la cuidad y entrar en el cuartel y así puedan cumplir su misión de estar vigilando a Eren constantemente**

 **Atte: Hannes"**

Seohyun: Bueno, primero preocupémonos por desayuno ¿Qué hay en la bolsa unnie? –pregunto y Lissa comenzó a buscar

Lissa: Pescado, pulpo, galletas, jitomates, cebolla, perejil, limones, chiles verdes, galletas saladas, camarón, pimientos y salsa de soja

Seohyun: Bueno –dijo y reviso los estantes que había en la cocina –Y encontró, aceite de oliva, orégano, sal, pimienta, fideos y aceite –Bueno, no hay mucho por escoger, pero para desayunar no tenemos fruta así que podríamos hacer un ceviche de pulpo y para comer podríamos hacer unos fideos salteados con sushi ¿te parece?

Lissa: Si, será mejor que lo hagamos antes de que despertemos, y sobre todo Sooyoung

Seohyun y Lissa se pusieron a cocinar, cuando lograron hacer el ceviche de pulpo llego el trabajo verdaderamente difícil, despertar a los demás

Lissa se ofreció a preparar la mesa mientas Seohyun despertaba a las chicas, Seohyun empezó a despertar a las chicas más fáciles que eran todas excepto Linette, Hyoyeon y Jessica, había llamado a Jessica 7 veces y la rubia no se paraba, a Hyoyeon no daba reacciones de quererse parar y Linette menos, por fin Jessica se dignó a parase, mientras se vestía vio que Seohyun intentaba despertar a la pelirroja

Seohyun: Unnie despierta –dijo moviéndola por su parte la chica se cubrió con las cobijas

Linette: No, déjame dormir –dijo somnolienta

Seohyun: Ya está el desayuno unnie, párate

Linette: Noooo –dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero

Jessica: Linette, parece que están asesinando un animal –dijo y le pelirroja se paró y alzo una ceja

Linette: No sueno así

Jessica: Pero estas apunto de

Hyoyeon: ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –pregunto asomando la cabeza por la litera

Jessica: Un animal replicando –dijo y sonrió

Linette: Yah! –dijo lanzándole una almohada haciendo a Jessica reír

Jessica: Ya párate animal –dijo lanzándole la almohada a la pelirroja, y después salió corriendo del dormitorio con Linette detrás de ella, a Seohyun se le salió una gotita de la cabeza, mientras tanto Hyoyeon se estaba alistando para bajar

Llegaron abajo y todas se sentaron

Yuri: ¿Qué fue todo el escándalo que se estaba escuchando? –pregunto y Jessica y Linette se miraron para ambas reírse

Irene: ¿Estaban asesinando a alguien o qué? –dijo y Lin se cubrió la cara

Jessica: A un animal –dijo y Lin le pego de broma en el brazo a su amiga mientras ambas reían

Linette: Síguele Jessica, síguele –dijo y la rubia negó y abrazo a su amiga -¿Y qué hay de planes para hoy? –pregunto

Lissa: Pues hoy a que limpiar la casa

Sooyoung: ¿Eh? –pregunto algo decepcionada

Taeyeon: Lo que escuchaste –dijo sirviéndole el plato –Ahora calla y come –dijo mientras de daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza

Sunny: ¿Y cómo nos vamos a dividir?

Lissa: Estaba pensando que 2, las que recoger y limpian y las que cocinan

Hyoyeon: ¿Ya escuchaste Sooyoung? –Dijo y la pelirosa levanto la cabeza –Vas a tener que recoger el cuarto –dijo y junto con las demás rieron, por su parte la pelirosa solo le saco la lengua

Lissa: Ya! –Exclamo sentándose –Coman que se enfría –dijo y todas comieron después se dividieron en 4, el equipo para trapear, Lissa como la líder del pensamiento dirigiría todo, Taeyeon, Hyoyeon, Seohyun, Sooyoung y Yuri estarían en el equipo de cocina, mientras que las demás serian de la limpieza

Después de que terminaron todo estaban cansadas y se sentaron en el sofá, escucharon la puerta y vieron a Hannes

Seohyun: Señor Hannes –dijo sorprendida

Hannes: Ya volví –dijo sonriendo y miro la casa –No tenían por qué recoger la casa –dijo y las chicas negaron

Taeyeon: No, se lo debemos por dejarnos quedar aquí mientras nos quedamos aquí –dijo y Hannes se sentó

Hannes: Ahora si, explíquenmelo todo, con la suma precisión posible –dijo y todas las chicas miraron a Lissa, esta le explico todo a lo que habían pasado, desde la caída del muro Diana, al terminar Hannes abrió los ojos como platos -¿Entonces ustedes vienen de ahí? –Pregunto y las chicas asintieron -¿Cuántos años tienen?

Yoona: Bueno, nuestra edad varía mucho, por ejemplo Lissa, Taeyeon, Jessica y Sunny son las mayores, ellas tienen 17 años, nacieron 2 años antes del ataque al muro, Tiffany, Hyoyeon, Yuri, Sooyoung, Linette y yo tenemos 16, nacimos un año antes del ataque y las menores son Seohyun e Irene que nacieron el año del ataque, hace 15 años

Hannes: Ahora entiendo –dijo y suspiro, después se acercó a las bolsas que había traído en donde había uniformes –las chicas se pararon – Son uniformes para que se puedan adentrar en el cuartel, solo intenten no llamar mucho la atención ¿entendido? –Pregunto y las chicas asintieron –Aquí están sus credenciales falsas –dijo y las chicas vieron cada una de ellas

El nombre de Taeyeon seria Ainara Herrera

El nombre de Lissa seria Montserrat Vidal

El nombre de Seohyun seria Wendy Altamirano

El nombre de Sunny seria Abril Montesco

El nombre de Irene seria Allison Rodríguez

El nombre de Hyoyeon seria Victoria León

El nombre de Sooyoung seria Sara Flores

El nombre de Linette seria Luna Song

El nombre de Jessica seria Elisa Sánchez

El nombre de Yuri seria Zoe Navarro

El nombre de Tiffany seria Isabel García

El nombre de Yoona seria Joy Bridget

Hannes: Serán parte del escuadrón de intercambio de Nedlay, ya arregle todo, mañana llegaran a reunirse con los cadetes de aquí, así que las quiero listas a todas a más tardar a las 7 de la mañana para llevarlas al cuartel ¿está claro? –Pregunto y las chicas asintieron –Ahora les enseñare unas cuentas cosas básicas para que no levanten sospechas

Se la pasaron practicando hasta que había llegado la hora de irse a dormir

Cuando la mañana llego las chicas se prepararon y entraron junto con Hannes, vieron a todos los nuevos cadetes, Sunny Seohyun distinguieron a Conny y a Jean, estaban en foila, todos firmes

¿?: ATENCION CADETES DE LA 104 EGRESADOS, FORMEN UNA FILA ADELANTE –las chicas formaron una fila mirando a los cadetes, había un comandante que no tenia una cara muy agradable-USTEDES PRESUMEN SER LAS MEJORES DE SU ESCUADRON, ESO LO VEREMOS TU –señalo a Jessica

Jessica: Señor –dijo haciendo el saludo

¿?:¿Cómo te llamas?

Jessica: Soy Elisa Sanchez de Nedlay señor

¿?: Una de las mejores cadetes de Nedla, vamos a verlo, Springer

Conny: Señor –dijo haciendo el saludo

¿?: Combate cuerpo a cuerpo, acaba con ella –al principio Conny dudo un poco -¿Qué estas esperando? –Pregunto y el chico no muy seguro se acercó y se posiciono en forma de combate, Jessica hizo lo mismo –El combate se acabara cuando uno de los dos caiga al suelo ¿me escucharon?

Jessica, Conny: Si –dijeron juntos

¿?: No tengan compasión uno del otro en este combate ¿quedo claro Springer?

Conny: S-Si señor –dijo y miro a la chica

¿?: Vamos Conny! –se escuchó un grito detrás y era un compañero

¿?: Acaba con ella

Yuri: Sica –dijo y la rubia volteo –Trata de no matarlo –dijo y la chica asintió

¿?: ¡COMIENCEN! –grito el comandante, la rubia lanzo un puñetazo hacia la cabeza de Conny que de puro milagro logro esquivar

Conny: ¿Pero qué? –se preguntó, no pudo responder porque la rubia inmediatamente dirigió una patada a un mal sitio, Conny sujeto su pierna y la aventó haciendo que la rubia retrocediera -¡¿Me quieres matar?! –le pregunto desesperado, la chica no mostro reacción y volvió a atacar pero esta vez con una patada trasera, Conny detuvo su pierna, pero no contaba con que la rubia utilizo su otra pierna para golpearlo en la cara, mientras este caía la rubia se posiciono hincada encima de él, el duelo había terminado y Jessica había salido victoriosa, todos se quedaron impresionados, sobre todo porque Conny era uno de los primeros de la clase

Jean: ¿Conny perdió? –le pregunto a Marco aun sin poder creerlo, este solo asintió

¿?: SPRINGER! –grito el comandante

Conny aún estaba en el suelo, su cabeza seguía dando vueltas, no podía creer lo fácil que la chica se deshizo de el, después vio una mano enfrente de él, era Jessica, el chico la tomo y lo ayudo a levantarse, después Jessica aun con una expresión normal se dirigió de nuevo a la línea con las chicas y Conny también hizo lo mismo

¿?: Señoritas, ahora son cadetes del escuadrón 104 de Trost

Todas: Si señor! –exclamaron haciendo el saludo, aunque no habían pasado tan desapercibidas como hubieran querido

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 10**

 **DEJEN REVIEWS, TOMATAZOS, OPINIONES E IDEAS**


	11. El juicio de Eren

**CAPITULO 11: EL JUICIO DE EREN**

 **CAPITULO 11**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NO ME PERTENECEN**

Ya había llegado la hora del almuerzo, muchos estaban curiosos sobre las chicas

Mikasa: Algo no me huele bien –dijo viéndolas, estaba sentada enfrente de Armin

Armin: ¿Acerca de qué? –Pregunto y vio a las chicas -¿Ellas? –Pregunto y ella asintió –La verdad no creo que sean sospechosas, además vienen de Nedlay, salieron hace poco al exterior los cadetes así que supongo que tienen bastante experiencia

Mikasa: ¿Acaso no lo sabes? –pregunto sorprendida

Armin: ¿Qué? –pregunto curioso

Mikasa: Hay rumores de que todos los que fueron a esa expedición murieron fuera del muro, nunca regresaron, se me hace muy sospechoso que ellas hayan venido de alli, además tienen rasgos orientales

Armin: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

Mikasa: Hace 6 años cuando aquellos hombres me secuestraron y Eren me salvo, dijeron que yo era la última descendiente de los orientales, eso significa que en realidad se molestaron en buscar, ¿Por qué no las encontraron a ellas? –pregunto y Armin no supo que responder

Hyoyeon: No me gusta que me miren de esa manera –dijo caminando junto a su hermana

Taeyeon: ¿De qué manera?

Hyoyeon: Nos miran como si fuéramos bichos raros

Taeyeon: Cálmate –dijo sentándose –Recuerda que hay que mantener la guardia baja

Hyoyeon: Esta bien –dijo no muy convencida y le dio una mordida a su ensalada

Irene abrió la puerta y vio que solo estaban Taeyeon y Hyoyeon en el comedor pero no le importo y entro

Irene: Tengo noticias –dijo y las chicas le prestaron atención –El pueblo ya esta especulando acerca de un titán que está ayudando a los humanos, y la policía militar dice que lo pueden usar como pretexto para una revuelta civil

Taeyeon: ¿Y qué hay de Eren?

Irene: Lo van a juzgar

Hyoyeon: ¿Qué? –pregunto sin poder creerlo -¿Por qué?

Irene: Dicen que es peligroso y que deben matarlo cuanto antes

Taeyeon: ¿Y eso cuando va a ser?

Irene: No tengo idea, pero el que va a decidir eso va a señor llamado Daris

Hyoyeon: ¿Y ese tipo que hace?

Irene: Es el comándate en jefe de las 3 fases, la guarnición, la policía militar y el cuerpo de exploración

En ese momento entraron 3 hombres al comedor, dos con armas que venían de escoltas y otro con una tabla en la mano

¿?: Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert ¿Están aquí? –pregunto y amos se pararon

Armin: Si

¿?: Se les ordena ser testigos en el juicio que tendrá lugar esta tarde –dijo y se los llevo

Irene: ¿No creen que es demasiado pronto?

Hyoyeon: Apuesto lo mismo

Taeyeon: Tenemos que encontrar una manera de entrar a ese juicio

Sooyoung: Tal vez tenga una idea –dijo sentándose

Hyoyeon: ¿Desde hace cuánto estabas escuchando? –pregunto sorprendida

Sooyoung: Desde que llego Irene

Taeyeon: ¿Y bien? –pregunto interesada la rubia

Sooyoung: Hace rato entre en la dirección general y descubrí que hay un controlador de aire donde podríamos pasar

Taeyeon: ¿Y es seguro?

Sooyoung: Si, aunque solo una persona cabra para que no caiga, esa persona debe ser chaparra para que en el caso de que algo se caiga pueda salir del túnel fácilmente

Hyoyeon: En ese caso creo que tiene que ser Taeyeon

Taeyeon: Y como dijo Fox ¿Y yo porque?

Irene: Porque eres la única que cabría por esa cabina de aire-Taeyeon suspiro resignada pero acepto, la encaminarían Sooyoung y Linette, las 3 se fueron escondiendo hasta que entraron en la sala de maquinas

Sooyoung: Ahí es la entrada –dijo señalando un ducto antiguo, la chica puso una mano en el lugar, estaba lleno de polvo

Taeyeon: Parece que no han hecho limpieza aquí desde hace años –dijo y se fue adentrando en el lugar, estaba muy apretado pero podía moverse fácilmente

Linette: Suerte… -dijo y Taeyeon al intentar levantar la cabeza se pegó en la cabeza, sus amigas apenas pudieron contener la risa

Taeyeon: No se rían –dijo y siguió con su camino, hasta que llego hasta una reja que estaba metros arriba del juez pero daba una vista exacta hasta todo, era una especie de ventana con pequeñas divisiones que la escondían pero ella podía ver muy claramente, aunque tendría que tener mucho cuidado porque si golpeaba algo arriba se escucharía por toda la sala

Eren aún no había llegado, aunque todos ya estaban presentes, en ese momento Eren entro por la puerta, tenía unas esposas en las muñecas, tenía cara de no saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, todos lo miraban, unos con cara de confundidos, otros con cara de odio, otros con cara de miedo y otros simplemente lo miraban, sin ninguna expresión en su cara, lo ataron buscando que no pudiera usar sus poderes y lo arrodillaron, Eren miraba nervioso a todos, después entro el juez

Daris: Bien, ya podemos comenzar –dijo y Taeyeon no pudo ver muy bien al juez

Taeyeon: Él debe ser el famoso Daris del que nos habló Irene –dijo para ella misma

Daris: Tú eres Eren Jaeger ¿no?, eres un soldado que ha jurado entregarse en cuerpo y alma para el bien público ¿correcto?

Eren: Si

Daris: Sigamos, este es un caso excepcional, de un consejo de guerra con derecho militar, la decisión final caerá por completo sobre mi juicio, ¿Comprendes ahora que lo que vamos a decidir es tu destino?

Eren: Lo sabía

Daris: ¿Alguna objeción?

Eren: No señor

Daris: Se agradece tu cooperación, permíteme ir directo al grano, como era de esperar ha resultado imposible ocultar tu existencia, a menos que la hagamos publica, y la población civil te conozca, tendremos que hacer frente a otra amenaza además de los titanes –dijo y la rubia abrió los ojos como platos

Taeyeon: Quieren evitar una guerra civil para seguir en el poder –dijo y suspiro

Daris: Este tribunal, debe decidir que fuerza te tendrá bajo custodia, si la policía militar o el cuerpo de exploración, primero vamos a escuchar el alegato de la policía militar

Nail: Si señor –dijo un hombre de parte de la policía militar –Yo Nail Locke, comandante de la policía militar, presentare nuestro alegato, tras realizar una minuciosa investigación del cuerpo del cadete Eren Jaeger, consideramos que tiene que ser ejecutado de inmediato, -dijo y lo miro – Si bien es cierto que su poder de titán nos permitió superar una situación de riesgo, en estos momentos su mera existencia, amenaza con iniciar una guerra civil, por lo tanto, le pedimos que se sacrifique por el bien de la humanidad, después de proporcionarnos toda la información posible

Taeyeon: ¿Por el bien de la humanidad o la suya? –se preguntó a ella misma, había rumores desde hace años que decían que la policía militar se había convertido en una bola de corrupción impresionante, y sobre todo más los que vivían en ciudad interior, en su vida se habían enfrentado a un titán y solo buscaban sus intereses personales, no querían una revuelta civil porque si no sabían que el cuerpo de exploración y la guarnición los apoyaría por ese hecho así que querían evitarla a toda cosa, nuevos cadetes preparados tomarían el control de la policía y seria otra cosa, pero los lideres querían garantizar su estilo de vida –Pero tarde o temprano los demás muros también caerán y no habrá de otra más que enfrentarse…

¿?: Todo esto es innecesario –dijo un pastor y señalo a Eren – Es una alimaña que se ha infiltrado en los muros que personifica a una persona

Taeyeon: ¿Por qué rayos está aquí la Iglesia? la religión y el poder no tienen nada que ver –Dijo pero recordó el valle, en la junta también había pastores, y varios se le habían puesto al brinco a Lissa mientras hablaba –Parece que esto viene de familia –dijo suspirando resignada

Daris: Ahora escucharemos el alegato del cuerpo de exploración

Erwin: Si señor, yo, el coronel Erwin Smith, miembro del décimo tercer batallón del cuerpo de exploración, presentare nuestro alegato –dijo y miro a Eren – Aceptaremos a Eren como miembro del cuerpo de exploración y usaremos su poder de titán para reconquistar el muro María, eso es todo –dijo sorprendiendo a todos

Daris: ¿Eso es todo? –le pregunto

Erwin: Si señor, aprovechando sus habilidades, podemos retomar el muro María, creo que está claro cuáles deberían de ser nuestros objetivos

Daris: Ya veo ¿Y exactamente desde que punto del muro tienen pensado lanzar esa operación? –Pregunto y miro a Pixies –Comandante Pixies, tengo entendido que el muro de Trost fue completamente sellado

Pixies: Si, y seguramente nunca volverá a abrirse –afirmo con seguridad

Erwin: Nos gustaría partir de Caranes hacia el este, desde ahí a Shiganshina, determinaremos la ruta durante el trayecto

Taeyeon pensaba acerca de Shiganshina y la red que habían puesto hace una semana ¿Aún estaba ahí? ¿Habría aguantado o los titanes se las habían arreglado para derribarla?

¿?: Espera un momento –dijo, era un comerciante desarreglado

Taeyeon: ¿Incluso el comercio está incluido? –Dijo y se puso una mano en la cabeza –Dios mío, por eso estamos como estamos

¿?: ¿No sería mucho mejor sellar las puertas de una vez por todas?, el titán colosal solo ha demostrado saber derribar las puertas, si fortificamos esas zonas no podrán volver a atacarnos de nuevo –dijo y Taeyeon casi se cae, ¿Cómo rayos podían creer eso?

¿?: Silencio –le recrimino un soldado del otro lado –Marioneta de los comerciantes, mediante ese poder de titán, lograremos reconquistar el muro María

¿?: Estamos hartos de soportar sus delirios de grandeza –le respondió el comerciante

Levi: Hablas demasiado cerdo…, -dijo sorprendiendo al comerciante - ¿Quién te dice a ti que los titanes esperaran hasta que hayamos cerrado las puertas? –le pregunto Taeyeon se sorprendió por lo frio que era el sargento –Cuando dices estamos, te refieres a ti, y a esos amiguitos con los que planeas llenar tus bolsillos, la gente se muere de hambre porque no hay tierra para sembrar, y ni siquiera aparecen sus sueños se cerdos

¿?: Solo sugerimos, que si selláramos todos los muros todos podríamos sobrevivir… -intento decir el comerciante

¿?: Silencio –lo interrumpió el pastor -¿Cómo te atreves que unos simples humanos como nosotros alteren el diseño del muro Rose que fue un regalo de nuestro dios? –Dijo y Taeyeon vio que todos lo miraban con una cara de loco –Contemplan a diario la grandeza de esos muros…

Armin: Fue culpa suya –dijo recapacitando – por qué tardaron en reforzar las defensas de los muros

Rico: Poseen una gran influencia acerca del poder, y eso lo complica todo –dijo respondiéndole, mientras tanto el pastor y el comerciante seguían discutiendo, el juez palmeo el escritorio en señal de que se callara

Daris: Orden en la sala, ¿Y que hay sobre las chicas con capa? –dijo y tomo la hoja, Taeyeon presto mucha atención –Aquí dice, cuando un soldado estaba en la boca del titán la chica de capa roja lo metió dentro del titán para después salir por la nuca matando al titán en el proceso –dijo y miro a Eren -¿Las conoces?

Eren: No señor –dijo negándolo

Daris: ¿Estas seguro? –pregunto y el chico volvió a asentir, mientras que se volvia a crear otra pelea entre el padre y otra persona -Pueden discutir sobre sus creencias y opiniones en otro lugar, Jaeger –dijo mirando a Eren –Contéstame ¿Puedes seguir sirviendo como soldado y poner tu poder de titán, únicamente al servicio de la humanidad?

Eren: Si, si puedo

Daris: Pero, el informe de la defensa de Trost expresa en estos términos –dijo y tomo la hoja –"Justo después de transformarse en titán, alzo su puño contra Mikasa Ackerman" –dijo y Eren miro a Mikasa, no lo recordaba

Taeyeon: Eso fue antes de que pasara la prueba de fuego…

Armin: "No recuerda haber perdido el control, no lo recuerda" –pensó Armin, por su parte Mikasa miro feo a Rico

Rico: ¿Querías que mintiera en el informe? –Le pregunto –Esconder la verdad en este caso no ayudara en nada a la humanidad

Ian: Tal vez tengas razón Rico, pero podrías haber endulzado esas palabras un poco más –dijo respondiéndole

Rico: ¿Cómo?

Mitabi: Omitiéndolas –dijo aun firme

Daris: ¿Esta Mikasa Ackerman aquí? –pregunto

Mikasa: Si, aquí estoy señor

Daris: ¿Es cierto que después de transformarse en titán Jaeger te ataco? –le pregunto, la chica miro a Eren

Rico: Estas obligada a decir la verdad, mentir no ayudara a Eren –dijo intentando hacerla recapacitar

Mikasa: Si, sí, es cierto –dijo y todos se miraron sorprendidos

¿?: Lo sabía –dijo el comerciante que había hablado antes –Pese a todo solo es un titán

Eren no podía creer, no el que su amiga lo admitiera, si no que el haya hecho eso, en sus 5 sentidos nunca habría hecho algo así

Eren: "¿Intente matar a Mikasa siendo un titán?" –Pensó –"¿eso hice?

Mikasa: Pero antes de eso, me salvo la vida en 2 ocasiones y en ambas se encontraba convertido en el titán –dijo y miro al juez –la primera vez, yo estaba acorralada, y cuando estaba a punto de caer presa de un titán se interpuso entre nosotros y me protegió de su ataque, la segunda vez nos salvó a Armin y a mí del fuego de los cañones, le ruego que tenga en cuenta esos hechos señor juez

Nail: Protesto –dijo interrumpiendo –Consideramos que el testimonio no es verdadero debido a la relación que le une con el acusado, Mikasa Ackerman perdió a sus padres a una edad muy temprana y fue acogida sin reservas por la familia de Eren Jaeger, sin embargo, nuestra investigación ha revelado un hecho sorprendente acerca de los acontecimientos mencionados, con tan solo 9 años de edad, Eren Jaeger y Mikasa Ackerman mataron a los tres delincuentes que trataron de secuestrarla –dijo formando un alboroto –Se consideró defensa propia, pero no podemos ignorar la fundamental falta de humanidad en sus acciones, ¿Realmente queremos confiar el destino, los recursos y las vidas de la humanidad a alguien así? –les pregunto causando más alboroto del que ya había

Taeyeon: Hay por favor –dijo mirando hacia arriba -¿Y qué querían una carta de felicitación? –se preguntó así misma

Levi noto que algo se movía en la reja de arriba del juez, miro detalladamente y vio que si, en efecto había alguien ahí, Taeyeon volteo a ver a los demás y se dio cuenta de que el capitán Levi se había dado cuenta de que estaban viendo

¿?: Seguramente es un titán que se ha hecho pasar por un humano

¿?: Y ella también –dijo señalando a Mikasa -¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que es humana? –pregunto el comerciante

¿?: Es verdad, deberíamos diseccionarla por si acaso –dijo y Mikasa se sorprendió

Eren: Basta, basta –dijo reclamando –Puede que yo sea un monstruo pero ella no tiene nada que ver con esto ¡NADA QUE VER! –exclamo

¿?: ¿Por qué habríamos de creerte? –le pregunto un pastor

Eren: Porque es cierto

¿?: Si la defiendes es que es una de los tuyos

Eren: No –dijo tratando de soltar las cadenas asustando a varios –Miren, se equivocan, lo único que hacen es elaborar teorías sin sentido, que encajan con lo que más les conviene en el momento –dijo molesto pero a la vez tranquilo

Nail: ¿Cómo dices?

Eren: Lo primero de todo, ustedes nunca han visto un titán ¿Por qué están tan asustados? Si aquellos que tienen los medios y la fuerza no luchan ¿Quién lo hará? Si están demasiado asustados para luchar por sus vidas no interrumpan a los que podemos, son una bola de cobardes cállense de una vez y apuéstenlo todo por mí –dijo gritando lo ultimo

Todos lo miraron, sabían que tenía razón pero no lo querían admitir

Nail: Tu, prepárate –le ordeno un soldado, este apunto a Eren con su arma

Fue cuando sintió el primer golpe, después sintió muchos de ellos a manos del capitán Levi

Taeyeon: ¿Pero qué está haciendo? –pregunto sin entender muy bien su jugada

Mikasa intento forcejear con el pero Armin no la dejo, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la paliza que le estaba dando

Levi: Esta es mi opinión personal –dijo ante el juez –la mejor forma de entrenar a alguien es mediante el dolor, ahora no sirven las palabras, se te debe entrenar únicamente con dolor, has caído tan bajo que así resulta más fácil –dijo y lo comenzó a golpear de nuevo

Nail: Ya basta, Levi

Levi: ¿Qué pasa?

Nail: Es peligroso, ¿Y si se altera y se transforma en el titán?

Levi: ¿Pero qué dices? –Pregunto –Pensaba que iban a diseccionarlo, tengo entendido que la última vez que se transformó en titán mato a unos 20 titanes antes de que su energía se agotara su poder, si es un enemigo su inteligencia lo convierte en uno formidable, pero aun no es rival para mí, por otro lado, ¿Qué podrían hacer ustedes? ¿Seguros que pueden matarlo? –les pregunto y todos lo miraban asustados, Erwin levanto su mano

Erwin: Comandante, tengo una propuesta

Daris: ¿De qué se trata? –pregunto curioso

Erwin: Los detalles sobre el poder de Eren aún son una incógnita, lo que lo lo hace muy peligroso, asi que propongo ponerlo bajo las órdenes del capitán Levi, y mandarlo de expedición más allá de los muros

Daris: ¿Con Eren como prisionero?

Erwin: Si, dependiendo de los resultados de la expedición, podrá juzgar si es capaz de controlar su poder y decidir si es un peligro para la humanidad

Daris: ¿Quiere controlar a Eren Jaeger podrá hacerlo sargento? –le pregunto a Levi

Levi: Estoy seguro de que puedo matarlo –dijo y después vio a Daris –El único problema es que no sé si me resista a hacerlo

Daris: Creo que he tomado una decisión –dijo tomando los papeles –Considerando lo que han dicho el sargento y el comandante he llegado a la conclusión de que no será una amenaza para la humanidad mientras estés bajo custodia del cuerpo de exploración, ya que como ha demostrado, son capaz de matarte si es necesario, ese es mi veredicto final –dijo y todos se levantaron, por fin había llegado el fin Taeyeon observaba ansiosa el momento de salir de ahí, pero noto que Levi miraba hacia su dirección, la chica se congelo, si se movía lo notaria, así que se quedó fría como el hielo hasta que Levi quito su mirada y la chica no perdió tiempo para moverse, sin embargo, sin darse cuenta, dos ojos verde-oliva la observaban moverse, el hombre se acercó hacia Erwin

Levi: ¿Hacia dónde llevan esos conductos? –pregunto

Erwin: ¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto

Levi: Alguien nos estaba observando

Erwin: ¿Estás seguro?

Levi: Vi a alguien moverse cerca de ahí

Erwin: ¿Y si tan solo era una rata? –pregunto y el hombre negó

Levi: Desde antes de que llegara Eren aquí estaba

Erwin: Averigua que es, lleva a la sala de máquinas –dijo y el más bajo asintió

Taeyeon se apresuró a llegar y cuando llego al final vio que la reja estaba sentada, la empujo y cayó abruptamente al suelo asustando a sus compañeras

Linette: Taeyeon ¿Qué..? –pregunto

Taeyeon: Tenemos que irnos ya –dijo interrumpiendo a la pelirroja

Sooyoung: ¿Qué paso?

Taeyeon: Un hombre, llamado Levi, me vio, vámonos –dijo y las chicas no perdieron tiempo y salieron a toda prisa que no se dieron cuenta de que dejaron la reja abierta y una pulsera se le había caído a Taeyeon

Levi llego pero ya no había nadie, se inclinó a ver la reja, ahí, metió un dedo para sacarlo lleno de polvo

Levi: Tsk…Que desagradable –dijo y se paró, el sol le reflejo una luz en los ojos y volteo al suelo, recogió una pulsera, era amarilla y tenía bolas de plata al final y un símbolo de 2 peces cruzados en medio volteo para asegurarse que no había nadie más con él, la guardo en un bolso suyo y salió de la habitación

Mientras tanto en la casa de Hannes se encontraban las chicas impacientes, querían saber que había pasado, cuando llegaron Taeyeon llego con un gran moretón y un rasguño en su rodilla

Sunny: ¿Qué paso? –pregunto

Sooyoung: Azoto la res –dijo y miro a Taeyeon que la miro feo y la golpeo suavemente

Taeyeon: Estoy bien… -dijo pero intento caminar y estaba cojeando

Yoona: Oh no unnie –dijo parándose para ayudar a su amiga –No lo estas

Seohyun: Voy por el botiquín –dijo y fue a la bodega

Taeyeon: Enserio que no es necesario

Yoona: Kim Taeyeon extiende esa pierna ahora –ordeno y todas se asombraron

Taeyeon: Yah!, ¿desde cuándo le hablas así a tus unnies? –pregunto de juego y la chica negó

Yoona: Desde que no quieres admitir que estas herida unnie, así que siéntate –dijo y Taeyeon obedeció

Seohyun volvió y la empezó a curar

Hyoyeon: ¿Y bien Taeyeon? –pregunto y Taeyeon le conto

Yuri: ¿Enserio comenzó a golpearlo? –pregunto y ella asintió

Taeyeon: Lo golpeaba sin piedad, parecía que lo quería matar

Jessica: ¿Y pasamos desapercibidas? –pregunto y la rubia negó

Taeyeon: Debemos de tener más cuidado, le preguntaron a Eren por nosotras y él les dijo que no sabía nada de nosotras

Irene: Bueno, algo es algo ¿no? –dijo y las chicas asintieron

En tanto Eren estaba en una habitación junto con Mike, Levi, Hanji y Erwin, la mujer le estaba curando las heridas que le había dejado el otro

Hanji: Ha exagerado mucho –dijo resignada –Como siempre –dijo mientras le limpiaba las heridas de la cara – Debe dolerte

Eren: Un poco

Hanji: ¿Qué clase de dolor? –pregunto curiosa y el joven solo se sorprendió

Erwin: Lo lamento –dijo acercándose –Pero gracias a eso por fin te han puesto bajo nuestra custodia, teníamos que usar nuestro haz bajo la manga, en el momento oportuno, el dolor que has sufrido merecía la pena –dijo y le tendió la mano –Tienes mi respeto –dijo y Eren se sintió avergonzado, pero a la vez feliz –Estoy deseando trabajar contigo

Eren: Igualmente señor –dijo tomando la mano

Después Levi se sentó en el sofá, y cuando lo hizo Eren dio un respigo de miedo

Levi: Dime Eren ¿aun estas resentido conmigo? –le pregunto

Eren: No, ahora veo porque era necesario

Levi: Me alegro de oírlo

Hanji: Pues yo creo que te has pasado

Levi: Eren contéstame algo –dijo y el chico lo miro -¿En verdad no conoces a las chicas con capa? –pregunto y el muchacho negó

Eren: Yo ni siquiera sabía que existían hasta que escuche los rumores ¿Por qué?

Levi: Porque una de ellas fue hoy –dijo y todos lo miraron

Erwin: ¿Las conoces? –pregunto y el negó, saco su pulsera

Levi: Vi a una en un conducto de ventilación, cuando fui en conducto estaba abierto y salieron tan aprisa que tiraron esta pulsera

Eren: ¿Pero ellas? ¿Son buenas son malas?

Erwin: No lo sabemos, muchos reportaron averlas visto en la reconquista, salvaron a muchos de tus compañeros, después de eso desaparecieron

Eren: Ya veo

Levi: De todos modos, hay que estar alertas, saben que estamos detrás de ellas para sacarles información, por eso debes estar al tanto, cualquier cosa que conozcas dínosla ¿quedo claro? –pregunto y el chico asintió

Todos se hacían esa pregunta: ¿Quiénes eran esas misteriosas chicas?

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 11**

 **DEJEN REVIEWS, TOMATAZOS, OPINIONES E IDEAS**


	12. Planes a seguir

**CAPITULO 12**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NO ME PERTENECEN**

Taeyeon estaba en su cama, no podía conciliar el sueño, seguía pensando en todo lo que había estado pasando, todo había transcurrido muy rápido, hace tal solo 2 semanas estaban aún en el valle, a punto de graduarse, pero seguían ahí, no se acostumbraba fácilmente a los cambios abruptos como este, miro su muñeca y noto que no estaba, se paró de la cama y reviso por todo el piso, no la encontró

Taeyeon: Maldita sea –dijo y movió su rodilla, dio un respigo, fue un golpe bastante fuerte, no le dolió al momento porque la adrenalina corría por sus venas, pero después fue cuando sintió el trancazo, esa pulsera era su muñeca era el su símbolo de su nacimiento, tendría que encontrarla pero sin que fuera tan obvio, el dolor por fin la dejo dormir un rato

Ya era de día y las chicas habían ido, Taeyeon intentaba disimular un poco pero aun Mikasa tenía sus dudas acerca de esas chicas

Seohyun iba caminando sin rumbo, solo hacia adelante tenía su cabeza baja y miraba el suelo, cuando sintió la presencia ya era tarde, los dos habían caído al suelo

Seohyun: Lo siento –dijo sobándose la cabeza y vio al hombre con el que había chocado, sus recuerdos salieron, era Jean, la chica se le quedo viendo

Jean: Deberías tener más cuidado –dijo y se paró, la chica aun lo miraba -¿Estas bien? –pregunto y la chica aun no reaccionaba –Oye-dijo y la chica movió la cabeza

Seohyun: Lo siento –dijo meneando la cabeza –Estaba distraída

Jean: Si, se nota –dijo y le tendió la mano, al chica la tomo –¿Eres de las nuevas? –Pregunto y el chica asintió -¿Eh? –pregunto no recordando

Seohyun: Ah, yo soy… -dijo y se mordió la lengua, por algunos segundos –Wendy –dijo mientras recordaba su apellido y se inclinaba -¿Y usted? –pregunto y el hombre se sorprendió, nunca nadie le había hablado en tercera persona

Jean: Jean, soy Jean Kirschtein –dijo y le tendió la mano, la chica se le quedo viendo -¿No vas a estrecharla? –pregunto sorprendida

Seohyun: ¿Así se saluda aquí? –Pregunto y el chico asintió –Bueno –dijo estrechándola –Disculpe, pero de dónde vengo no hacen eso –dijo y el chico la miro

Jean: ¿Y entonces que hacen?

Seohyun: Por lo general hacemos una reverencia –dijo e hizo una reverencia –Así –dijo y el chico levanto una ceja

Jean: Eso es raro

Marco: Jean… -dijo acercándose y vio a la chica –Lo siento, no quise interrumpir –dijo disculpándose y la chica negó

Seohyun: No se preocupe, supongo que el señor Jean y usted tienen cosas que hacer –dijo sonriendo después vio a Jean y se inclinó haciendo otra reverencia –Lamento haberlo interrumpido, hasta luego –dijo y se retiró, Jean la miraba curioso, recordaba a alguien que le había hablado así, pero no recordaba quien

Marco: ¿La conoces? –pregunto y el negó -¿Entonces?

Jean: Me recuerda a alguien, pero no recuerdo a quien –dijo y camino con su amigo hacia el comedor

Ya era hora de decidir a qué grupo iban a pertenecer, la mayoría se retiraron, y tan solo quedaron, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Marco, Sasha, Conny, Reiner, Bertholdt, Christa y Ymir, junto con otros más

Erwin: Han logrado sobreponerse al miedo, son soldados valientes, tienen mis más sinceros respetos

La instrucción comenzó al día siguiente, se dividían en escuadrones, y Dita Ness era el líder de este

Ness: Saluden –dijo y todos saludaron –Soy el jefe de escuadrón y este es mi caballo Charlot –dijo acariciando al caballo, le encanta mordisquearle el pelo a la gente así que estén alertas si no quieren acabar calvos, bienvenidos –dijo pero después el caballo tomo el pañuelo del capitán en la cabeza y quiso jalarlo -Eh, para, Charlot, -dijo forcejeando con el caballo –Que alguien lo sujete –los novatos seguían en su lugar, nadie se había movido

Tenian un mes para preparase de la misión, hacia Shiganshina, les explicaron todo lo que tenían que saber, sus posiciones, pero Hannes había copiado el plan para pasárselos a las chicas, con la ubicación exacta sin engaños de donde estaba Eren, para estar cerca y protegerlos, ese mes se cumplía mañana

Tiffany: ¿Y cómo vamos a organizarnos aquí? –pregunto y Lissa se quedó pensando

Lissa: Afuera hay muchas posibilidades, nuestro principal objetivo es proteger a todos los soldados que podamos, además el grupo terrorista tal vez ya esté al tanto de esta expedición, si es así, deben estar esperando para atacar, probablemente mandaran a una de los suyos en forma de titán para hacer el trabajo, irán tras Eren, así que tenemos que actuar rápido, yo iré cubriendo a Erwin, ustedes se dispersaran entre toda la formación, si el enemigo aparece no lo ataquen, simplemente manténganse alejadas de él y lo mismo harán si se acercan más soldados para quererlo derrotar, los quitaran del camino, distrayéndolos, si alguien nos viene persiguiendo lo más probable es que el comandante tienda una trampa para capturarlo, los dejaremos que lo capturen…

Sunny: Pero ellos no juegan limpio

Lissa: Exacto, por lo que si se llegara a soltar no tendremos de otra más que combatir con él, mientras las demás sacaran a todos de ahí, cuando logremos obtener a la persona que esté dentro nos iremos lo más rápido posible

Yoona: ¿Y a donde vamos a ir? –pregunto y Lissa saco su computadora

Lissa: Bien, según nuestros satélites –dijo y empezó a buscar hasta que lo encontró, hay una base bajo tierra antes de que cayera la humanidad era muy utilizada, tal vez nos pueda servir de refugio hasta que el que intente atacar lo llevemos con el comandante Erwin

Jessica: ¿Lo vas a llevar con él? –pregunto y ella asintió

Linette: ¿Y qué hacemos con Eren? -pregunto

Lissa: ¿A qué te refieres?

Linette: Si esa persona va transformado en titán va a matar a mucha gente con tal de llegar a Eren

Lissa: Eso está claro, por eso, tu Irene y yo iremos detrás de el

Irene: Entiendo las palabras, pero no la idea, explícate

Lissa: Cuando estemos en campo abierto todas estaremos cubriendo los alrededores de Eren y si el que sea llega a aparecer solo nos apartaremos del camino, Eren va en la posición más segura, el centro de la retaguardia, por lo que tendremos que preocuparnos por los flancos, en tal caso espero que el enemigo valla al centro de la formación, ahí quitaremos todo de su paso, hasta que en un espacio cerrado logremos acorralarlo, ahí será cuando las 3 iremos detrás de él, 4 de ustedes –dijo y señalo a las demás –cuidaran que nadie intente alguna tontería como atacar o retrasar al titán los van a quitar del camino, poniéndolos en una posición segura, y mientras las demás cuidaran que ningún titán se acerque

Irene: ¿Eso significa que nos transformaremos? –pregunto y la rubia asintió

Lissa: En el momento adecuado lo haremos

Linette: ¿Y si eren se transforma antes que nosotras y se enfrenta al enemigo solo?

Lissa: Su inexperiencia hará que sea un blanco fácil

Tiffany: Pero no está indefenso, ustedes lo vieron, el día del ataque, acabo con más de 10 titanes solo

Jessica: Si, pero eran titanes normales y anormales, torpes, sin experiencia en la pelea, no tienen conciencia de sus acciones

Lissa: Y apostaría lo que quieran a que no enviaran a cualquier persona por Eren, será alguien que sabe lo que hace y entre esas estas el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, alguien como Lin

Irene: Bueno ¿y qué hacemos entonces?

Lissa: Si eso pasa y Eren se enfrenta solo nos transformaremos las 3, ustedes dos –dijo y señalo con la cabeza a Irene y a Linette –Se encargaran del enemigo, mientras yo intentare hablar con Eren

Linette: ¿Perdiste la cabeza? –pregunto y la rubia negó

Lissa: Dice Yuri que ya paso la prueba de fuego ¿no? –Pregunto y ella asintió –Entonces solo es cuestión de tiempo

Irene: Lissa, ¿Si no se controla? -pregunto preocupada

Lissa: Si es así, lo sacare del titán y se lo daré a sus amigos, así por lo menos ellos sabrán que no somos enemigas

Linette: Espero que tu loco plan funcione Lissa –dijo poniendo una mano en su cabeza

Lissa: Eh –dijo empujándola -¿Cuándo te he fallado? –pregunto y bromista y su mejor amiga solo le devolvió la sonrisa

Taeyeon: ¿Y bien cuál es el plan para nosotras?

Lissa: Ustedes se dispersaran por toda la formación, yo iré casi atrás de Erwin, dispérsense como quieran, pero ya debemos estar afuera cuando ellos vallan saliendo, eviten el contacto con otras personas ese es el plan

Yuri: Entonces supongo que partimos mañana –dijo y la chica asintió

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 12**

 **DEJEN REVIEWS, TOMATAZOS, OPINIONES E IDEAS**


	13. El titan hembra

**CAPITULO 13**

 **Por favor disculpen mi demora, sé que me merezco unos buenos coscorrones pero no podía dedicar mucho tiempo por la escuela, pero les agradezco la espera**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NO ME PERTENECEN**

Las chicas se encontraban un poco lejos de la villa de la salida de Caranes

Los caballos apenas cabalgaban fuera de la cuidad de Caranes, Mike escucho un ruido y volteo y vio a un clase 10, Hanji también volteo

Hanji: Un clase 10 aproximándose desde la izquierda, me gustaría saber qué es lo que tiene en el estómago, pero le cedo el placer al equipo de apoyo –dijo, el equipo de apoyo eran miembros del cuerpo de reconocimiento pero se quedaban en la cuidad, después el titán les estaba prestando más atención al equipo que a los que corrían en caballos

Sasha volteo y vio con miedo al titán dando un respigo

¿?: Concéntrate –dijo el capitán volteándole la cabeza hacia adelante –El equipo de apoyo se encarga de ellos –dijo y siguieron avanzando

Sin embargo Eren estaba preocupado, no quería que ninguno de sus amigos muriera, Auruo iba cabalgando a su lado

Eren: Señor –dijo y Auruo lo miro -¿Cree que mis compañeros cadetes puedan derrotar a los titanes?

Auruo: Presta atención mocoso, el éxito de estas expediciones depende de tu capacidad para esquivar a los tit…. –dijo pero se mordió la lengua fuertemente y no pudo continuar

La formación seguía avanzando, las chicas estaban escondidas unas estaban cerca de árboles otras le seguían el paso en la villa y otras iban más adelante, Erwin dio la orden y las tropas se empezaron a desplegar

Cuando ya estaban bien dispersados fue cuando las chicas comenzaron a acercarse, se mantenían un poco lejos de los demás

Reiner: Nos vemos Armin –dijo retrocediendo con su cabello

Jean: Si te topas con un titán, no te lo hagas encima –dijo haciendo lo mismo que el otro

Armin: Igualmente –dijo y comenzó a avanzar solo junto con otro caballo, aunque Armin estaba extremadamente nervioso, temía que algún titán se le apareciera y el no pudiera hacer nada, veía a todos lados para asegurarse que no había ningún titán –No pasara nada –se dijo a sí mismo – Cálmate –dijo y vio escucho una bengala roja

Los primeros que se toparían con un titán lanzarían una bengala roja, todo aquel que lo viera debía hacer lo mismo con el mismo color, así el comandante conocerá lo posición exacta de los titanes y dará indicaciones con una bengala verde, así la formación cambiaría su ruta evitando a los titanes y manteniendo a todos con vida por una jornada mas

El cielo casi se teñía de rojo, Armin tenía la bengala en la mano, por cualquier cosa que pasara rápido dispararía, hasta que vio una bengala negra

Armin: ¿Una bengala negra? –Dijo lanzando una bengala negra –Un titán que ignora a los exploradores y se dirige al centro de la formación, debe ser una anormal –dijo y un titán salió caminando y 2 hombre iban detrás de el

Ness: Solo entablaremos combate con los anormales, que su comportamiento es impredecible –dijo y miro a su compañero –Siss ve a por la nuca, yo lo detendré

Siss: Entendido –dijo y Ness saco sus espadas –"Utilizar el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales a la altura del suelo es una gran desventaja!" –Pensó para sí mismo –"Pero no podemos permitir que rompan la formación, por aquí el siguiente es Arlert, no quiero que uno de los novatos tenga que enfrentarse a esto" –dijo y lanzo sus cuerdas clavándolas en su tobillo y cortándole el mismo, el titán callo y Siss le rebano la nuca

Armin: Muy bien jefe Ness! –exclamo entusiasmado y noto algo mas

Ness: ¿Lo hemos conseguido? –Pregunto sin creerlo, después su caballo se acercó -¿Has venido por mí? –Pregunto subiéndose –Buen chico, te quiero Charlot –dijo y comenzó a cabalgar, pero se escucharon más pasos atrás y una gran nube de polvo lo cubría, ambos voltearon -¿Otro? ¿Qué hacen los exploradores del flanco derecho?

Siss: Si les ha ignorado y se dirige hacia aquí, debe tratarse de otro anormal

Ness: Pues no queda otra, tendremos que volver a hacerlo Siss –dijo y el otro asintió –Dos seguidos, mira que tenemos mala suerte amigo, y por si fuera poco parece un clase 14, este va a ser duro –pero mientras hablaban el titán se acercó demasiado a ellos, era una titán pero era hembra

Jessica: Los está alcanzando –dijo, pues 3 de ellas estaban cabalgando detrás de esa titán, sabían que era el titán que habían enviado

Tiffany: Si intentan matarla morirán –dijo y en eso vieron una bengala negra, era Armin

Armin: ¿Pero qué diablos? –se preguntó aun sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo

Ness: No dejes que llegue hasta Arlert, Siss –dijo desesperado, pero Jessica se había adelantado, se interpuso entre Ness y la titán, mientras que Siss lanzo sus cuerdas hacia el titán, antes de que pudiera aventarse Tiffany lanzo una chuchilla cortándole la cuerda, esto hizo que Siss se tambaleara pero que cayera encima del caballo, Flame tropezó y los 4 fueron a dar al suelo

Ness: ¿Por qué? –intento preguntar, Jessica aún seguía al paso de Charlot

Jessica: No es un titán –dijo respondiéndole –Es un humano en el cuerpo de un titán

Ness: ¿Y tú como sabes eso? –le pregunto

Jessica: Porque si fuera un titán normal les hubiera hecho caso –dijo y se interpuso entre Charlot y el camino, haciendo que el hombre cayera de espaldas –No se les vaya a ocurrir ir detrás de él, morirán si lo hacen –dijo y vio que el titán se dirigía hacia cierto chico güero

Ness: Arlert! –Exclamo e intento correr pero Jessica lo detuvo –Va a matarlo! –exclamo y ella negó

Linette iba detrás de él, pero Armin al ver que uno había caído y el otro había sido detenido por alguien más y a eso agregarle que el titán ahora iba detrás de él le hizo temer y acelero al caballo

Armin: No, no es un anormal, es inteligente, como el titán colosal, el acorazado o Eren, un humano en el cuerpo de un titán, ¿Pero quién? –se preguntaba desesperado -¿Por qué?, ¿Y ahora qué hago?, me va a matar ¿Qué hago? –Se seguía preguntando desesperadamente y vio la cuerda que sostenía del caballo, lo soltó –Vete, ¡corre! –dijo y el caballo se alejó un poco, pero eso no quito que el pie del titán hembra lo alcanzara golpeándolo, Armin seguía cabalgando con su caballo, Armin vio el gran pie del titán encima de el -¿Qué quieren esas cosas? –Se preguntó –No, no esas cosas, ¿Qué es lo que ellos quieren? –se preguntó y vio como el pie caía muy cerca de él, haciendo que su caballo retroceder, y en el proceso a él aventándolo cerca de ahí, se cubrió con su capa la cabeza, estaba hincado cuando sintió que la titán alzo su capa para verle la cara, se le quedo viendo por unos segundos después se paró y siguió su camino,

Armin: ¿Por qué no me mata? –se preguntó a sí mismo -¿Qué ha pasado?, me ha quitado la capucha para verme la cara –dijo tocándose la cara luego escucho unas cabalgadas detrás de el

Reiner: Armin –dijo y el rubio volteo a verlo

Armin: Reiner

Reiner: Armin, levántate, no olvides que aquí afuera no sobrevivirás mucho sin un caballo, rápido –dijo y el rubio monto un caballo que Reiner traía de sobra, ambos iban cabalgando pero veían claramente al titán hembra corriendo delante de ellos –He visto la bengala que avisaba de un anormal, ¿Era la del trasero bonito?

Armin: No es un anormal –dijo y Reiner lo miro confundido –Es un humano en el cuerpo de un titán

Reiner: ¿Estás seguro?

Armin: Espera un momento –dijo recordándolo –Primero hay que disparar la bengala –dijo y la fue preparando –Debemos avisar de la emergencia –dijo pero escucho un sonido detrás de el, también de una bengala y se dio cuenta de que era Jean

Reiner: Espera, ya lo ha hecho Jean –dijo volteándose

Pero se escucharon más bengalas y vieron el flanco derecho, había bengalas amarillas que significaban que habían perdido a muchos soldados

Reiner: ¿Tenemos tantas bajas que no podemos seguir adelante? –pregunto y Jean los igualo

Jean: El escuadrón del flanco derecho ha sido prácticamente aniquilado, titanes, muchos de ellos, desconozco los detalles, están haciendo lo que pueden para contenerlos, sin embargo dicen que las chicas de capa han vuelto a aparecer y algunas de ellas están ayudando a aniquilarlos, pero aun así no podemos seguir explorando, si no tenemos cuidado pueden exterminarnos por completo

Armin: Ella venia de esa dirección –dijo y miro hacia el titán hembra que corría delante de ellos –No puede ser, ¿estaba dirigiendo a los titanes?

Jean: ¿Ella? ¿Qué está haciendo ese titán ahí? ¿Es un anormal?

Armin: No, no lo es, ella es un humano en un cuerpo del titán, es alguien con la misma habilidad que Eren

Jean: ¿Cómo dices? –pregunto sin poder creerlo

Reiner: Armin ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –dijo y el rubio dirigió su vista al frente

Armin: Los titanes devoran a los humanos, y nos matan en el mismo proceso, matar no es su objetivo específico, pero cuando Siss ha atacado su punto débil casi lo mata, una chica de capa lo detuvo, pero esta reacciono y casi lo mata de un manotazo, pero no mata por comer, mata por matar, una diferencia fundamental respecto a los otros, cuando los titanes colosal y acorazado derribaron nuestro muro ella debió de ser la que condujo a los titanes hasta allí, de algún modo trabajan en equipo para atacar a la humanidad o tal vez me equivoco, por un momento me parecía que estuviera buscando a alguien, pero ¿a quién buscaba? ¿Tal vez a Eren?

Reiner: ¿A Eren?, Eren esta con el escuadrón de Levi, que se encuentra en el flanco exterior derecho –dijo y sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos y confundidos

Jean: ¿En el derecho? En mi plano se encuentran en la retaguardia del flanco izquierdo

Armin: Y en el mío, están demasiado cerca de la vanguardia del flanco derecho, pero pensándolo bien no lo pondrían ahí

Reiner: Entonces ¿Dónde está?

Armin: Probablemente en el lugar más seguro de la formación lo que significa que está en el centro de la retaguardia

Jean: ¡Armin! –Exclamo –Ya no nos queda más tiempo para pensar, las bengalas no alcanzan a representar la amenaza que esto representa, a este paso aniquilara el centro de mando, y entonces la formación se romperá y moriremos todos

Reiner: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Jean: En otras palabras a esta distancia deberíamos de ser capaces de atraer su atención, tal vez podríamos ganar algo de tiempo extra para la retirada, almenos es una posibilidad –dijo agachando la cabeza

Ambos se le quedaron viendo y analizaron su idea

Armin: Pero creo que no es muy inteligente, desde su punto de vista no somos más grandes que unos insectos, y nos aplastara como si nada

Jean: ¿Enserio? –le pregunto con una mirada de loco –Eso es terrible

Reiner: Oye chico, ¿tú eres Jean? –le pregunto sin reconocer a su amigo –No se preocupa de nadie más que de sí mismo

Jean: No seas tan sínico –dijo defendiéndose –Es solo que no quiero decepcionar a las cenizas de la gente que nunca conocí y ahora –dijo mirando a sus amigos -¡Ahora se perfectamente lo que tenemos que hacer! –Exclamo –Y este es el trabajo que todos escogimos ¡AYUDENME! –dijo y ambos se le quedaron viendo, Armin se puso su capucha

Armin: Pónganse las capuchas y que no les vea la cara, creo que no intentara matarnos si no tiene claro quiénes somos

Reiner: Ya entiendo –dijo poniéndose la capucha –Crees que si es titán piensa que somos Eren no nos matara, eso me reconforta un poco, confiemos en tu plan y en que no tenga muy buena vista –dijo y Jean se sorprendió

Jean: Armin –dijo y este volteo a verlo –Siempre pensé que era patético que dependieras tanto de Eren, pero al mismo tiempo siempre supe que tenías agallas –dijo poniéndose también la capucha

Armin: Supongo que gracias, aunque te has pasado con lo de patético

2 chicas estaban observando todo

Linette: ¿Pero qué? –se preguntó divisando que 3 chicos estaban atacando al titán

Jessica: Tontos –dijo y dirigió a su caballo hacia allá al igual que Linette

Linette vio que aventó a un caballo que tenía un jinete, el chico acabo en el suelo, la pelirroja se apresuró –"No es Eren, pero va a matarlo por interponerse en su camino" –dijo y salto de su caballo

Por su parte Armin estaba en el suelo, y se preguntaba ¿Por qué no lo mataba de una vez?, y fue ahí cuando la distinguió, ese cabello rubio se parecía mucho a ella…, el titán hembra alzo su mano para aplastarlo

Antes de que se diera cuenta alguien lo tomo del brazo e hizo que se estampara ella primero en el árbol y el después, Armin aun confundido vio y vio un color rojo, no era sangre, era la chica de la capa roja, intento levantarse, con mucha dificultad lo consiguió, Linette se había pegado en la columna, un lugar en donde dolía mucho

Jean había atacado, Reiner estaba observando de lejos, Jessica por su parte cabalgaba lo más rápido que podía, estaba a punto de matar a Jean

Armin: ¡JEAN, VENGA A NUESTRO AMIGO CON TENDENCIAS SUICIDAS! –grito, Linette aún estaba aturdida, no podía moverse muy bien

Linette: ¿Qué estás haciendo? –le pregunto en un susurro, pero en ese instante el puño del titán hembra se detuvo, Jean escucho lo que dijo pero aún estaba algo confundido

Armin: ¡ELLA ES LA QUE LO HA MATADO, VENGA A NUESTRO AMIGO QUE SE HA PRECIPITADO LITERALMENTE A SU MUERTE EN EL FLANCO DERECHO!-siguió gritando, Linette no entendía cual era su punto se hizo tenso el ambiente -¡ELLA, ELLA HA APLASTADO A MI MEJOR AMIGO! –siguió -¡VI PERFECTAMENTE COMO LO APLASTABA CON EL PIE! –exclamo y Reiner no perdió tiempo y uso su equipo de maniobras y lo clavo en el hombre de la titán hembra

Jean: "Va directo a por su nuca" –pensó para sí mismo –"Cree que funcionara, por eso Armin la está distrayendo" –pensó pero la titán actuó con facilidad y tomo a Reiner en su mano, sus dos amigos se quedaron pasmados –No –dijo Jean para sí mismo –Reiner estaba siendo aplastado por la mano de la titán hembra, intento aplastar su cabeza y se vio sangre caer –No –dijo en shock Jean –Reiner no –dijo y Armin se quedó paralizado, pero lo que ambos no se habían dado cuenta era de que la sangre que había caído no era suya, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Reiner le corto los dedos de la mano a la mujer titán saliendo sano y salvo, después se posiciono en el suelo y comenzó a correr, Linette vio su oportunidad, Armin se paró, la chica con un gran esfuerzo tomo el brazo de Armin y lo levanto en los cielos para aventarlo a su amigo y lo sacara de ahí, Reiner sin esperárselo, pero lo atrapo y lo llevo lejos por un momento vio a la chica

Linette: Váyanse –dijo y el intento acercarse pero la pelirroja retrocedió –Háganlo ¡Ahora! –exclamo y Reiner lo entendió, corrió hacia donde estaba Jean

Jean: "Reiner lo ha con seguido" –pensó para sí mismo –"Es fácil olvidarse con Mikasa cerca pero él es casi tan mortífero como ella"

Reiner: Creo que hemos ganado suficiente tiempo –dijo corriendo lejos del titán hembra –Vamos a alejarnos de ella, si no es una devoradora de hombres, no intentara perseguirnos –dijo y la titán hembra se paró para seguir su camino –Miren, la muy cobarde nos tiene miedo, y huye como alma que lleva al diablo, Armin miro hacia la dirección en la que se dirigía

Armin: "No, ¿Por qué?" –Pensó –Va hacia el centro de la retaguardia, no puede ser ¿Va hacia Eren? –se pregunto

Por otro lado Linette aún se estaba recuperando del golpe

Jessica: Lin –dijo y bajo de su caballo inmediatamente, se hinco para ayudar a su amiga -¿Estas bien? –Le pregunto y la pelirroja asintió, miro su espalda y vio que salía humo de ella –Te estas regenerando aun

Linette: Si, pero no tenemos tiempo para esto –dijo parándose más recuperada, esos 3 que estaban ahí necesitan ayuda, dile a Seohyun que lleve a los dos que salvamos hace rato con ellos y lleve caballos de reserva –dijo y la rubia encendió su comunicador, Seohyun recibió instrucciones y corto la comunicación, por su parte Linette encendió su comunicador y lo conecto a todas las chicas –Las 3 legiones escúchenme, por ningún motivo dejen que algún hombre se acerque a la titán hembra, es capaz de matarlo muy rápido, cuiden que los soldados no intenten matarla, es una orden –dijo y desconecto el comunicador

Jessica: ¿Y mientras nosotras a dónde vamos?

Linette: Vamos hacia adelante, cubriendo a los demás –dijo subiendo a su caballo y arrancando sin decir mas

Seohyun y Tiffany estaban con Siss y con Ness, debido a su necedad tuvieron que atarlos para que no intentaran ir por el titán hembra

Tiffany: ¿Qué hacemos? –le pregunto

Seohyun: Lin-unnie ordeno que los lleváramos con ellos, si es así los dejaremos con ellos, para que no intenten ninguna locura –dijo y los vio atados, se veían un poco cansados, la chica saco agua de su bolsa, una botella y la abrió, le quito la venda de la boca a Siss y le dio agua –Tiffany –unnie por favor dale agua a el –dijo y la pelirroja obedeció

Ness: ¿Por qué hacen esto? –pregunto

Tiffany: ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto confundida

Ness: ¿Por qué nos detienen aquí atados y no nos matan de una vez? –ambas chicas se miraron y Seohyun miro a Siss

Seohyun: Porque nuestro propósito no es matarlos, si no protegerlos

Siss: ¿Entonces porque nos detuvieron para que no matáramos a ese titán?

Tiffany: Porque habrían muerto, ese no era un titán normal, era un humano en el cuerpo del titán, nosotras también estamos detrás de ella

Ness: Pero… -dijo y un caballo relincho, veía hacia una dirección Tiffany vio por los binoculares y diviso a varios titanes

Tiffany: Seohyun si los vamos a llevar tenemos que irnos ya –dijo y la otra asintió, monto a los dos hombres en sus caballos atados a los suyos, y empezaron a cabalgar, pronto se fueron alejando de los titanes que estaban ahí, hasta que un caballo salió de la nada, solo

Tiffany: ¿Pero qué…? –pregunto antes de frenar para evitar chocar con el caballo, Seohyun se bajó de su caballo a toda velocidad y se quedó quieta enfrente del caballo que aún estaba como loco

Ness: ¡Aléjate de el! –exclamo pero la chica no hizo caso y aun ahí estaba, alzo una mano de lado y se fue acercando lentamente sin mirarlo a los ojos, poco a poco el caballo se calmó y dejo que Seohyun le tocara

Seohyun: Eso es –dijo colocando su cara en el rostro del caballo –Buen chico –dijo y después saco una correa y lo ato a su caballo –Vámonos –dijo y Tiffany así arrancaron para encontrar a los demás

Mientras tanto Jean estaba chiflando para que su caballo regresara y Reiner estaba curándole a Armin la herida que tenía en la cabeza

Reiner: ¿Cómo está tu equipo de maniobras tridimensionales? –le pregunto a Armin

Armin: Esta bien, la hebilla se ha soltado como lo he previsto y no se ha roto –dijo respondiéndole pero aun su mente seguía pensando

Reiner: Ya veo, me alegra oírlo, ¿pero ahora que hacemos? –Pregunto –solo tenemos un caballo si el de Jean vuelve podremos ponernos en marcha los 3 –dijo y le puso la venda

Jean: "¿Qué diablos pasa?" –Pensó –"El caballo de Reiner ha vuelto enseguida, ¿Por qué el mío no ha venido todavía?" –Dijo y empezó a chiflar de nuevo –"No podemos…" "No podemos quedarnos aquí mucho más tiempo, si la cosa no cambia tendremos que dejar a uno aquí" –dijo y volteo a ver a sus amigos –"¿Pero cómo decidimos?" "¿Quién se queda? ¿Armin que está herido? ¿O Reiner que es demasiado grande para cabalgar con alguien? ¿O Debería empezar a correr en busca de mi caballo?" –se seguía preguntando a sí mismo -¡No! –Exclamo –"¿Por qué estoy pensando en sacrificar a un amigo?" –se reprendió así mismo –"No sería justo después de que los tres hayamos salido vivos de esta batalla" –pensó y comenzó a chiflar de nuevo con la vaga esperanza que un caballo apareciera

Reiner: Armin –dijo pero el rubio no lo escucho, este seguía pensando en el rostro de la titán hembra –Eh Armin –dijo y el rubio reacciono -¿Todavía sigues mareado por los golpes?

Armin: Si –le respondió –Aun estoy un poco confundido

Reiner: Ya veo, en cualquier caso tenemos que tomar una decisión –dijo parándose –No será fácil pero uno de nosotros tendrá que quedarse aquí –dijo y Jean volteo

Armin: Esperen –dijo y también se paró, antes vamos a disparar una bengala, si la formación ha seguido avanzando la línea 4 fila 3 ha de seguir en su camino y estará cerca de aquí

Lanzaron una bengala morada que era la de emergencia, cerca de ahí estaban Seohyun y los demás, vieron la bengala

Ness: Es la señal de emergencia

Seohyun miro al caballo que había logrado calmar y vio que se puso algo inquieto –"El que este ahí debe ser su dueño" –pensó –Vamos –dijo y cabalgaron hacia la dirección en donde venía la bengala

Jean: Es la señal de emergencia –dijo guardando la pistola de la bengala –Pero dudo que alguien pueda imaginarse cuál es nuestra situación

Reiner: Armin, esperaremos tres minutos, en ese tiempo debemos decidir… -dijo

Armin: Yo me quedare –dijo interrumpiéndolo –Pero a cambio quiero que informen a nuestros superiores de algo en mi nombre, preferiblemente al comandante Erwin

Jean: No, Armin –dijo y sus amigos voltearon a donde estaba –Podrás informarle de ello tú mismo, Alguien viene hacia aquí, y viene con varios caballos de repuesto –dijo y ambos se sorprendieron –Son dos chicas con capa –dijo y dio un respigo, era ella, la chica de capa blanca, aún tenían su cara tapada

Armin: Jean ¿Quién es? –pregunto

Jean: Son…, dos chicas con capa –dijo y los otros dos se sorprendieron

Reiner: No bajen la guardia, puede que vengan a atacarnos –dijo y todos asintieron, pero después el caballo de Jean se soltó y corrió hacia él, las chicas pararon y se bajaron del caballo, después se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los atados, Seohyun con mucho cuidado quito las ataduras de las muñecas y los pies de Ness y Tiffany hizo lo mismo pero con Siss

Jean: Eh miren –dijo entusiasmado –Es mi caballo –dijo y el caballo relinchaba de felicidad –Eh tranquilo Boochwal –dijo acariciándolo

Ness: Ha pasado a nuestro lado aterrorizado

Armin: Jefe Ness está vivo –dijo sin poder creerlo

Ness: De puro milagro –dijo y señalo a las chicas –Ellas fueron las que nos salvaron de morir a manos del titán hembra

Tiffany miro para otro lado y Seohyun negó con la cabeza

Seohyun: No, yo no fui, fueron Tiffany-unnie y Jessica-unnie

Jean: ¿Cómo lograron calmar a Boochwal?

Siss: Dile a la chica de capa blanca –dijo y Seohyun negó –Ella fue quien lo calmo

Jean: ¿Tu? –Pregunto y ella tímidamente asintió –Gracias

Seohyun: No fue nada, fue su caballo quien quiso calmarse –dijo e hizo una reverencia, Jean volvió a ese flashback, solo conocía a una persona que hacia reverencias, la chica miro a Armin y se acercó un poco –Disculpe –dijo y Armin la miro -¿Está usted bien? –pregunto y el asintió

Armin: Si, eso creo –dijo

Reiner: No puedo creer que la bengala las haya atraído hasta aquí

Tiffany: De hecho los estábamos buscando –dijo y los otros 3 se sorprendieron

Armin: ¿Nos estaban buscando? –pregunto y la pelirroja asintió

Tiffany: Nuestra líder dijo que a ellos –dijo señalando con la cabeza a Ness y a Siss –Teníamos que llevarlos con ustedes para que volvieran al escuadrón

Reiner: Disculpen la pregunta pero ¿Por qué no atacaron jefe Ness?

Ness señalo a la Seohyun: Fue ella la que nos hizo reaccionar –dijo y la chica negó rápidamente –Ella nos dijo que nos tranquilizáramos, que nos matarían, que su trabajo era protegernos, tiene una bondad muy grande –dijo recordando cuando le dio agua amablemente

Jean: Eso se le ve en la mirada –dijo y la chica se sonrojo –Pero ¿Por qué hemos de confiar en ustedes dos? –les pregunto a las dos chicas

Tiffany: ¿Qué estas insinuando? –pregunto acercándose

Jean: ¿Cómo sabemos que no son enemigas? No muestran ni siquiera su rostro

Tiffany: No lo hacemos porque no debemos

Jean: Entonces ¿Cómo podemos confiar en ustedes?, que tal que una de ustedes era la mujer titán y se ha vuelto de nuevo a una humana

Tiffany: Escúchame bien niño…

Seohyun: Tiffany –unnie –dijo y la pelirroja volteo a verla –Basta

Tiffany: Pero Seohyun…

Seohyun: Tienen razón –dijo interrumpiendo a su amiga –Están asustados y confundidos, es normal que desconfíen de otras personas –dijo y toco su capucha mientras miraba a Jean –Les mostrare mi rostro y les daré mi nombre como seguro, pare que sepan que no somos sus enemigas…

Tiffany: Seohyun no –dijo y la chica volteo a verla –Tenemos ordenes, no tenemos por qué mostrar nuestro rostro

Seohyun: Pero si no lo hago pensaran que somos enemigas, no es necesario que usted lo haga también unnie, solo lo usare para seguro, que sepan que no estamos en contra de ellos, si no que queremos ayudarlos

Tiffany: Esta bien –suspiro resignada –Pero será solo mientras ellos estén con nosotras después volverlas a cubrir tu rostro ¿está claro? –le pregunto y ella asintió

La castaña se quitó su capucha y también el distorsionador de voz junto con la tela que cubría su rostro, Jean se quedó paralizado

Jean: W-Wendy –fue lo único que pudo decir

Armin: ¿La conoces? –pregunto sorprendido

Jean: ¿Eres tu Wendy? –pregunto y la castilla le hizo una reverencia

Seohyun: Lamento haberle mentido, pero no me llamo Wendy Altamirano, ni verdadero nombre es Joo Seo Hyun y soy la última descendiente del clan Joo en el muro Diana

Jean: ¿Joo Seo Hyun? –pregunto confundido

Seohyun: Lamento mucho el haberle mentido, pero haber revelado mi identidad hubiera alterado nuestra misión notablemente

Armin: Entonces Mikasa tenía razón

Tiffany: ¿En qué?

Armin: Mikasa dijo que el escuadrón del muro en el que supuestamente venían ustedes había sido destruido completamente al salir del muro

Seohyun: Tiene razón y lamentamos mucho el malentendido pero…

Tiffany: ¡Seohyun! –dijo y la castalla volteo y diviso a dos titanes que se acercaban rápidamente –Están aquí

Seohyun: ¿Cómo nos alcanzaron tan rápido?

Tiffany: Ustedes cinco tienen que salir de aquí y continuar con su escuadrón

Reiner: Pero…

Tiffany: No hay discusión aquí, ustedes tienen que irse

Ness: ¿Podrán encargarse?

Seohyun: Lo haremos, no se preocupe por nosotras, estaremos bien, ahora vallase –dijo y a los demás no les quedo de otra, Ness, Jean, Armin y Siss se subieron a sus caballos

Reiner: Yo me quedare

Seohyun: Pero…

Reiner: No tengo caballo así que me quedare –dijo interrumpiéndola y Seohyun bajo del suyo

Seohyun: No, no lo hará –dijo y le dio la cuerda del caballo a Reiner –Por favor suba

Reiner: ¿Por qué no permiten que les ayudemos?

Jean: Rompan su orgullo y déjenos ayudarlas

Seohyun: Con todo el respeto que se merecen, no podemos permitir eso

Tiffany: Nuestro trabajo es salvar todas las vidas que podamos y dentro de ellas están ustedes

Armin: Pero ustedes…

Seohyun no espero más y le dio un suave golpe a su caballo y este empezó a cabalgar con Reiner encima de él, después los demás arrancaron y los jinetes no podían hacer que los detuvieran

Tiffany: No debiste mostrarles tu rostro –dijo cuándo se quedaron solas

Seohyun: Era necesario unnie –dijo y las dos se lanzaron al ataque

Jean: Solo hemos estado una hora afuera y ya nos han hecho retroceder, no es un inicio muy prometedor, por no mencionar que ese monstruo ha ido en dirección contraria al centro de mando

En ese momento se vieron bengalas verdes, que iban en otra dirección y todos se quedaron sorprendidos

Jean: ¿Bengalas verdes? ¿Ósea que seguimos adelante con la formación solo que cambiando de rumbo? –pregunto sin poder creerlo

Ness: No puede ser, deberíamos retirarnos

Jean: ¿Se puede saber en qué está pensando el comandante Erwin?

Reiner: Cualquiera de nosotros puede ver cuando es imposible seguir con una operación como esta, ¿Es que el mando no ha entendido las escalas?

Armin: Eso no importa, nosotros solo debemos hacer una cosa, cumplir las órdenes –dijo y lanzo la misma bengala mientras seguían cabalgando

En el escuadrón de operaciones especiales veían las bengalas

Levi: Bengalas, verdes Aurou dispara tú –ordeno

Aurou: Entendido –dijo y lanzo la bengala

Eren: "En este momento parece que todo marcha milagrosamente bien" –pensó para sí mismo –"Pero ¿Cómo debe ir realmente? Es probable que haya bajas en la primera línea"

¿?: Traigo un mensaje –dijo un jinete que llego del flanco derecho –Estamos siendo atacados, es flanco derecho ha sido prácticamente aniquilado, nuestro sistema de exploración se encuentra prácticamente desactivado, pasen este mensaje hacia la izquierda

Levi volteo hacia Petra: ¿Has oído Petra? Ahora –ordeno

Petra: Si –dijo y se dirigió hacia la izquierda

Eren: "¿El flanco derecho?" –Pregunto –"Ahí es donde esta Armin, aunque él y los otros se encuentran bastante cerca de la línea central, los titanes no pudieron avanzar tanto" –pensó y se escuchó el sonido de varias bengalas, volteo y eran bengalas negras -¿Bengalas negras? –Pregunto –Anormales

Levi: Eren, dispara tu –ordeno

Eren: Si señor –dijo y tomo la pistola

Levi: Pero que desastre ¿Cómo los hemos dejado avanzar tanto dentro de la formación? –dijo para si mismo

Eren: "Los titanes están muy cerca" –pensó –"Bajo el humo de esas bengalas alguien debe estar luchando contra ellos"

Y tenía razón Linette le ordeno a todas las chicas que no dejaran que nadie se enfrentara a la titán hembra porque si no iba a matarlos e hicieron su trabajo, Tiffany y Seohyun ya habían acabado con los 2 titanes anormales y recibieron una trasmisión

Lissa: Chicas ¿están bien?

Tiffany: Si, Lissa ¿Qué sucede?

Lissa: Escúchenme bien, adelántense a el bosque de los arboles gigantes, Linette, Jessica, Yuri e Irene ya estamos aquí, ustedes cúbranos que no se acerquen más titanes –dijo y sin más corto la comunicación

Seohyun: ¿El bosque?

Tiffany: Supongo que ahí es…

Seohyun: ¿es? –pregunto sin entender

Tiffany: Donde capturaran al titán hembra…

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 12**

 **DEJEN REVIEWS, TOMATAZOS, OPINIONES E IDEAS**


	14. El bosque de los arboles gigantes

**CAPITULO 14**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NO ME PERTENECEN**

El comandante Erwin estaba con su escuadrón enfrente de la entrada al bosque de los arboles gigantes

Erwin: Parece que los titanes han pasado por aquí –dijo a su escuadrón –El camino está despejado, lo carros podrán pasar –dijo mientras se adentraba en el bosque –Manden un mensaje a la retaguardia, que entren en el bosque solo la sección central y los carros

¿?: Si señor –dijeron dos hombres que después de escuchar al comandante regresaron con sus caballos para dar la orden

Mientras tanto los escuadrones de novatos y los demás que habían sobrevivido ya habían llegado, Sasha veía como los carros y la sección central entraban

Sasha: Oiga capitán –dijo dirigiéndose a su capitán –Parece que la sección central se está internando en el bosque ¿No nos internaremos nosotros también si seguimos avanzando?

Capitan: Lo rodearemos –le respondió mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su caballo

Sasha: Ah si señor –dijo obedeciendo la orden

Jean: Oye ¿se puede saber que estamos haciendo en un lugar turístico? –le pregunto a los demás –Estamos muy lejos tanto de nuestro destino como nuestro punto de retorno

Armin: No lo se –dijo respondiéndole –Pero es una orden directa del comandante Erwin, estoy seguro de que prepara un plan

Jean: ¿Qué clase de plan será? ¿Darnos una fiesta de bienvenida a los nuevos reclutas en un destino turístico?

Armin: No, no creo que sea eso

Jean: Era broma –dijo aclarando –En cualquier caso, tenemos a un enorme titan hembra detrás que nos está pisando los talones, sea cual sea su plan no podemos pararnos aquí, lo único que se me ocurre es que está tomando un atajo para llegar a otro sitio

¿?: Alto todas las secciones –dijo el capitán y todos se detuvieron –Muy bien novatos, presten atención, vamos a pasar a formación de emboscada, saquen las espadas debemos evitar a toda costa que ningún titan entre en el bosque

Jean: Oiga señor, ¿Qué es lo que…? –intento preguntar

¿?: ¡Silencio! –Exclamo y todos se sorprendieron –Obedezcan –dijo y sin decir más empezó a trepar hacia los arboles

Jean: ¿Enserio? No entiendo nada

Seohyun y Tiffany observaban desde lejos hacia unos 6 metros de distancia entre los cadetes y ellas, sonó un silbato que era de sonido sordo, solo los animales podían escucharlo, Bella en ese momento se alteró y se soltó del agarre del árbol para correr hacia el bosque

Krysta: ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto confundida

Reiner: Es el caballo de la chica de capa blanca –dijo e intento seguirlo

Armin: Espera –dijo y este volteo hacia su amigo –Tal vez este volviendo con ella

Jean: ¿Tú crees?

Armin: Creo que es lo más probable…

Conny: Em, oye –dijo y volteo a ver a Mikasa -Los únicos que han entrado en el bosque son los de la sección central, ¿Qué pasa con la formación?

Mikasa: Que ya no existe –dijo respondiéndole, el bosque obstaculizaba nuestra avanzada como grupo, así que los flancos se han abierto para rodearlo, creo que solo podemos defendernos

Conny: ¿Por qué no hemos cambiado de rumbo para evitar el bosque? ¿Crees que el comandante Erwin ha leído mal el mapa?

Mikasa: No lo sé, quizá nos hemos visto obligados a entrar en el bosque huyendo de alguna esperanza inesperada, no lo se

Todos los cadetes y los demás soldados ya estaban en los árboles, sirviendo como señuelo a los titanes, las chicas de capa ya estaban también en el bosque, preparadas para todo

Jean: Esto es una auténtica locura, hemos abandonado nuestra misión original de reestablecer una base externa, a estas alturas ya debimos haber regresado al muro y en cambio nos hemos detenido en esta estúpida trampa, y ahora se supone que debemos quedarnos aquí ¿para evitar que los titanes entren en el bosque?, inútil –dijo volteando a ver al capitán –Mira que darnos una orden tan absurda

Armin: Puede oírte –le recordó detrás

Jean: Por no mencionar –continuo –Que no nos han dado ningún detalle sobre la operación aunque segura que él tampoco debe de tenerlas todas con el

Armin: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Jean: Se dice que cuando los jefes de escuadrón de exploradores pierden el respeto de sus hombres –dijo y miro su espada –tienen cierta tendencia a morir de un ataque por la espalda, la verdad es que no me sorprendería que ocurran cosas así

Armin: Jean –dijo un poco asustado por el comportamiento de su amigo -¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

Jean: No me tomes enserio –dijo y volteo a verlo –Es solo que la situación me molesta un poco, ¿preguntas que voy a hacer?, cumplir las órdenes y evitar que los titanes entren ¿Tu también piensas que es lo correcto? –le pregunto a Armin -¿cierto? –Armin no supo que responder pues en el fondo sabía que era lo correcto, pero los hechos recientes habían hecho que su cabeza diera muchas vueltas llevándolo a pensar muchas cosas –Estoy seguro de que sabes algo…

Armin: Creo que… -dijo intentando responder

¿?: ¡Un clase cinco se dirige hacia aquí! –exclamo interrumpiendo la plática y todo el escuadrón volteo a verlo

Armin: "¿Por qué nos ha traído hasta este punto en el bosque?" –Pensó –"¿Qué es lo que trama el comandante Erwin?" "N-No debería estar pensando en eso" –pensó reprendiéndose –"El titán hembra está persiguiendo a Eren, y estoy seguro que el comandante es consciente de ello, tengo que deducir que el hacer esto tiene un propósito"

Por otra parte Jessica, Linette, Lissa, Irene y Yuri estaban en los árboles en la sección central, notaron inmediatamente cuando el escuadrón de Levi entro, Lissa les ordeno a todas incluso a las que no estaban ahí que pusieran sus equipos de maniobras en modo silencio y que se quedaran en las copas de los arboles tratando de pasar lo más desapercibidas que pudieran, y desde ahí los seguían sin perderles el rastro pero también sin que los demás se dieran cuenta

Eren: Capitán Levi –dijo mientras cabalgaban en la sección central

Levi: ¿Qué pasa?

Eren: ¿Cómo que, que pasa? –Le pregunto –Estamos en el bosque, si la sección central es la única que entra no sabremos si los titanes se nos acercan y parece que algo se nos echa encima por la derecha, ¿Cómo se supone que lograremos evitar a los titanes y proteger los carros?

Levi: Debes dejar de hacer preguntas estúpidas –le respondió –No podemos permitirnos ese lujo

Eren: E-Entonces ¿Por qué?

Levi: Mira a tu alrededor Eren, un bosque de árboles gigantes que nos tiene rodeados, es el entorno perfecto para usar los equipos de maniobras tridimensionales y ahora usa bien esa única neurona que tienes como cerebro, si no quieres morir será mejor que pienses un poco

Eren: Si señor –dijo aun no satisfecho pero Eren bien sabía que conociendo al capitán Levi no convenía preguntarle más, así que pensó un poco y después saco la conclusión –Ya entiendo, la única razón por la que no lo entiendo aun es porque soy nuevo, y el capitán no me va a explicar el porqué, ya que quiere que lo descubra por mí mismo, seguro que así es como los demás veteranos han aprendido a luchar –dijo y volteo a verlos llevándose una gran sorpresa por la cara que tenían –Ellos no, esperen, ¿Nadie sabe lo que está pasando? Es posible que ¿No lo sepa ni el capitán Levi?

Mientras tanto Lissa y las demás les seguían el paso y empezó a usar el comunicador

Lissa: Atención a todas las unidades, ¿Cuál es la situación?

Sunny: Están usando a los cadetes y a los demás soldados de las periferias como carnada para que no entren al bosque los titanes, solo la sección central está adentro

Lissa: Acérquense lo más que puedan a la línea central del bosque, en el caso de que la titan hembra aparezca no la combatan, quiten del camino a los soldados que con los equipos de maniobras traten de detenerla, si alguna de nosotras sale herida otra le reemplazara –dijo y después escucho la aceptación de todas las chicas

Jessica: Déjame adivinar, nosotras seremos los señuelos mientras el escuadrón de ese tipo continua

Yuri: Y nuestro trabajo será distraerla para que no los alcancen ¿cierto? –pregunto y la rubia asintió

Lissa: Cuando yo de la orden ustedes dos –dijo y señalo con la mirada a Jessica y Yuri –Se harán notar y serán la carnada, pero solo cuando yo diga "Ahora", mientras tanto seguirán ocultándose a la par del escuadrón, no la combatan, solo distráiganla, córtenle extremidades menores como dedos, pero si es posible y solo esquivarla háganlo

Irene: ¿pero porque tanto alboroto Lissa? –Le pregunto -¿Por qué no atacamos las 12 de un solo golpe y la eliminamos?

Lissa: Porque el comandante trama algo, quiero saber que es…

Linette: ¿En el caso de que esa titán logre sobrepasar a las 9 nosotras 3 que haremos?

Lissa: No lo creo probable, pero si ese momento llega las 3 nos trasformaremos mientras las demás sacan a Eren y a todo su escuadrón de ahí

Linette: Bien, en cualquier momento…

Pero no alcanzo a completar su frase ya que una bengala negra estaba en el aire

Lissa: Llego la hora, Jessica Yuri, flancos escondidos

Yuri, Jessica: Entendido –dijeron y ambas lanzaron sus cuerdas más largas para estar a la par con el escuadrón

Irene: ¡Esta aquí! –exclamo

Por otra parte Eren escucho la bengala

Eren: Una bengala negra

Gunter: Justo detrás de nosotros –dijo y todo el escuadrón vio hacia aquella dirección

Erd: Debe ser esa cosa que viene justo detrás de nosotros

Levi: Saquen sus espadas, si ataca solo dispondremos de un segundo –dijo y todos lo miraron, Eren miro hacia atrás y vio como un soldado salía de los árboles, pero no paso ni un segundo cuando vio que una mano gigante lo aparto matándolo en el proceso, Eren se alarmo e hizo que su caballo siguiera cabalgando

Levi: Sigan cabalgando –ordeno sin mirar atrás pero consiente de lo que los perseguía, paso encima de ellos, pero se desvió un poco, después siguió su camino persiguiéndolos

Erd: Es rápida

Gunter: Entre tanto árbol no la veíamos venir

Erd: Nos está alcanzando

Petra: Capitán ¿Pasamos a equipo de maniobras? –pregunto pero no obtuvo respuesta

Lissa, Irene y Linette estaban observando todo

Lissa: Irene, Lin –dijo y ambas le pusieron atención –Los hombres de vanguardia, no permitan que se acerquen

Irene, Linette: Entendido –dijo y detuvieron la velocidad retrocediendo para evitar que mas vidas se perdiera

Lissa: Yuri, Jessica ¡Ahora! –exclamo por el comunicador

Jessica, Yuri: Entendido –dijeron y ambas salieron del escondite de los arboles

Lissa: A todas las unidades –dijo por el comunicador –El titán está atacando, manténgase al acecho por los flancos –dijo y cortó la comunicación

Mientras tanto Eren y Petra volteaban hacia atrás y vieron como dos chicas con las capas de color, negra y morada se interponían en su camino

Petra: Tenemos ayuda –dijo sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo

Eren: Son, las chicas de capa –dijo sin poder creerlo

La titán hembra lanzo un manotazo hacia Jessica que esta fácilmente lo evito cayendo y pasando por lado de la titán para volver a tomar su lugar, pero aun así los demás no estaban tranquilos

Petra: Capitán ¡ordenes! –exclamo desesperada

Auruo: Ataquemos, esa cosa es peligrosa –dijo pero el capitán no dijo absolutamente nada –Tenemos que acabar con ella

Erd: La voy a matar –dijo sacando su espada

Eren veía a los demás que estaban muy alterados, volteo hacia atrás viendo como las dos chicas distraían a la titán hembra

Eren: "¿Pero porque no la atacan?" –Se preguntó –"Solo están esquivando sus ataques, pero ¿Por qué?" –dijo y después vio a la titán hembra y recupero aquel odio –"No sabes en donde te has metido, estas persiguiendo a un grupo de maestros asesinos de titanes"-volvió a pensar, él quería esperar esa orden del capitán para aniquilar a la titán, pero el capitán Levi no se movía, seguía mirando hacia adelante -¿Capitán Levi? –pregunto

Petra: ¡CAPITAN! –grito completamente desesperada, aunque quisieran no podrían actuar sin las órdenes del capitán

Auruo: Denos alguna orden

Gunter: Si seguimos así nos alcanzara

Erd: Tenemos que matarla, por eso hemos venido a este bosque, capitán, vamos

Eren: Capitán, diga algo –dijo y por fin el capitán volteo

Levi: Todos, tápense los oídos –dijo y los demás no entendían, Levi alzo el arma de las bengalas y disparo, un arma sónica

Lissa: ¿Un arma sónica? –Se preguntó así misma -¿En que está pensando?

Levi: ¿En qué consiste nuestro trabajo? –Les pregunto a su escuadrón -¿En dejarse dominar por lo que sienten en cada momento? –Pregunto serio –Yo no lo creo, la misión de nuestro escuadrón es evitar por todos los medio que a este estúpido mocoso le hagan daño –dijo y volvió a mirar hacia adelante –Aunque nos cueste la vida –dijo y todos lo miraron con gusto o no sabían que tenía razón

Eren: "¿No era tenerme vigilado?" –se preguntó a sí mismo en sus pensamientos

Levi: Continuaremos huyendo a caballo ¿entendido?

Petra: Si señor –dijo y Eren volteo a verla

Eren: ¿Seguir huyendo? –Pregunto sin poder creerlo -¿Hasta cuándo? Ya la volvemos a tener encima –dijo y vio que las chicas de la capa –Puede que sean fuertes, pero si no las ayudamos pronto morirán

Gunter: Eren, vista al frente –dijo y el chico se sorprendió

Gunter: ¡Gunter!

Erd: No te distraigas, mantén el ritmo

Eren: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Si nuestro escuadrón no la detiene ¿Quién lo conseguirá? –pregunto y vio hacia atrás, Yuri hizo un gran esfuerzo para sostenerse

Yuri: Es rápida –dijo apenas esquivando su golpe

Jessica: Yuri ten cuidado

Yuri: Bien –dijo y volvió a su ataque

Petra: Eren, mantén la vista al frente –dijo y este salió de su trance

Eren: ¿Me están diciendo que mire hacia otra parte? ¿Qué las abandone y huya?

Petra: Si, eso –dijo para intentar hacer razonar al chico

Eren: No entiendo por qué nadie nos da una explicación mientras ellas están arriesgando sus vidas, podemos ayudarlas a derrotar a esa mujer titán

Auruo: Porque no ha considerado necesario explicárnoslo, tu aun no lo entiendes porque aun eres nuevo, limítate a obedecer

Dijo pero él no estaba seguro de lo que decían, pero después recordó su poder

Eren: "Espera" –dijo mientras guardaba su espada y miraba su mano –"Puedo luchar perfectamente yo solo" –se preguntó recordando que había acabado con muchos titanes –"¿Por qué debo de depender de otros?, puedo luchar sin ayuda de alguien" –dijo y ya estuvo a punto de morderse cuando escucho la voz

¿?: Eren, detente –dijo en su cabeza, Eren abrió los ojos como platos, era la voz de una mujer y no era la de Petra, miro hacia atrás de nuevo y vio que las chicas de capa estaban demasiado ocupadas para descubrir que es lo que pasaba

Eren: "¿Acaso habrá sido mi imaginación?" –pensó

¿?: No, no lo fue, soy yo –dijo una voz clara y fuerte en su cabeza y miro hacia los lados y de nuevo vio que no era Petra

Eren: ¿Quién eres? –preguntó en voz alta

¿?: Alguien, por favor no lo hagas, sé que estas molesto…

Eren: Si no hacemos algo morirán –dijo y todos se le quedaron viendo, volvió a acercar su mano a su boca

Petra: ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? –Le pregunto mirándolo –Solo te está permitido hacer eso si tu vida corre un peligro inmediato ¿Ya has olvidado lo que prometiste? –pregunto y Eren no la miro

¿?: Hazle caso Eren –dijo de nuevo su voz en su cabeza

Eren: "¿Puedes escucharla?" –pregunto sorprendido pensando

¿?: La escucho claramente a ella y a ti

Petra: Eren

Levi: No me parece mala idea –dijo sorprendiendo a todos –Hazlo si quieres, yo lo tengo claro, es un verdadero monstruo, y no importa que pueda convertirse en titán, no importa el poder que usemos para reprimirlo, no importa la presión en la que lo encerremos, jamás se someterá ante nosotros, ni ante nadie –dijo recordando la mirada de loco en el calabozo de Eren –Pero nuestros puntos contradicen nuestro punto de vista, por la diferencia de experiencia, sin embargo no tienes por qué confiar en eso decide, creerás en tu propia fuerza ¿O confiaras en mí y en el cuerpo de exploración ciegamente?, no tengo la respuesta, nunca la he tenido, creer en uno mismo o confiar en los camaradas y amigos, nadie tiene una respuesta, dicho esto lo que debes hacer, es tomar una decisión y no arrepentirte nunca –dijo pero sus palabras tuvieron más influencia en Eren de lo que creía, bajo su brazo y volteo para ver si aún las chicas con capa seguían en pie y lo estaban, pero después volvió a levantar su brazo

¿?: Eren –dijo y este se detuvo –Confía en tus amigos –dijo

Petra: Confía en nosotros –dijo y Eren recordó lo que había sucedido hacia unos días, el capitán Levi había creado un plan para no matarlo, pero incluía que estuviera encerrado en el pozo, pero al final Eren no pude transformarse dentro del pozo por más que quiso, pero tiempo después al intentar levantar una cuchara se transformó, pero solo medio de él, todo el escuadrón de Levi a excepción de este estaban asustados y estaban intentando matarlo, pero Levi los calmo y en la noche Hanji les explico lo que había pasado y los demás se disculparon intentando morderse a si mismo, no lo lograron pero si dejaron una marca en sus pieles cada uno de ellos y fue cuando vio la marca en la mano de Petra

Levi: Eren ¡Rápido decídete! –exclamo

Eren: ¡ADELANTE! –Grito por fin había tomado su decisión, todos se quedaron sorprendidos –dijo y la titán hembra acelero el paso alarmando a los demás

Levi: No se detengan, sigan cabalgando –ordeno y esta vez nadie cuestiono su mandato

Y fue cuando paso, pasaron una senda de árboles en los cuales se habían escondido todos los callones, sogas para atrapar a la mujer titán, cuando esta se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde

Erwin: ¡FUEGO! –grito y las cuerdas no se hicieron esperar más para empezar a disparar, atrapando a la mujer titán que solo alcanzo a cubrirse la nuca

El escuadrón de Levi no se detuvo, siguió avanzando pero todos miraban asombrados y fue cuando lo entendieron

Levi: Aten los caballos más adelante, y cambien a equipo de maniobras, los dejare solos un rato, Erd te quedaras al mando, pónganse a una distancia segura de ese titán y escondan a Eren, ocúpense de mi caballo –dijo y sin esperar la respuesta de los demás salto hacia el árbol para volver a la escena en la que habían capturado al titán hembra

Eren: No puede ser, todo este tiempo querían capturarla con vida –dijo dándose cuenta de la situación, despues miro a Petra

Gunter: ¿Has visto eso? –le pregunto orgulloso –Eren, hemos capturado a ese titán

Auruo: Somos las fuerzas especiales del cuerpo de exploración, nunca nos subestimes ¿ves de lo que somos capaces?

Eren: ¡Si! –exclamo entusiasmado

Por otro lado Yuri y Jessica estaban en un árbol descansando, esa carrera las había dejado agotadas, sobretodo porque no salieron ilesas, unos buenos golpes si se llevaron, Jessica uno en el brazo y Yuri uno en la pierna

Irene: ¿Cómo están? –pregunto ayudando a Yuri a parase

Yuri: Pues de lo que se dice bien, no muy bien, pero seguimos vivas, ese es el punto

Linette: ¿Número de bajas?

Jessica: Solo uno

Irene: Esos tipos no querían rendirse tuvimos que tomar medidas

Lissa: ¿Qué les hicieron? –pregunto espantada, sabía que esas dos no eran un buen conjunto en lo que cabía a captura

Linette: No te espantes, solo los dejamos inconscientes un rato, pronto despertaran –dijo y Lissa suspiro

Lissa: Ustedes dos no tienen remedio ¿verdad? –pregunto irónicamente y todas sonrieron exceptuando a Jessica

Jessica: ¿Y qué sigue?

Lissa: Ustedes –dijo señalando a Yuri y a Jessica –Descansen, se lo merecen –dijo y miro a las otras dos –Ustedes tres van a ir tras Eren, vigílenlo y que no haga ninguna tontería, las demás nos quedaremos aquí y veremos que sorpresas nos trae esa mujer titán ¿entendido? –pregunto y las dos asintieron para salir en busca de Eren

Mientras tanto Levi había arribado hacia donde estaba Erwin

Levi: Parece que la tenemos inmovilizada

Erwin: No podemos bajar la guardia, pero hicieron un buen trabajo trayéndola hasta aquí-dijo y la mujer titán intentaba moverse pero era imposible, tenía muchas cuerdas en su cuerpo que le impedían moverse

Levi: Ha sido gracias a las chicas de capa, se lo debemos a ellas, jamás lo habríamos conseguido solos ¿sabías que vendrían verdad? –pregunto y el comandante asintió

Erwin: No sé cómo se enteraron pero de alguna manera tienen una conexión que las mantiene ayudándonos pero en el anonimato, detuvieron a los hombres de vanguardia para que no hubiera más bajas, arriesgaron sus vida pero al pregunta sigue siendo la misma ¿Por qué?

Levi: ¿No las capturaste también? –pregunto y el otro negó

Erwin: Nuestro punto era capturar a la mujer titán no ha ellas, pero no pasan desapercibidas

Levi: ¿Las vas a seguir? –pregunto y negó

Erwin: Conociendo su comportamiento cuando vieron que la inmovilizamos seguramente se fueron a una distancia segura, pero volverán a aparecer en cualquier momento, entonces tal vez podremos capturarlas y saber qué es lo que buscan

Levi: De alguna manera ya les debemos varias, y gracias a ellas podremos saber quién es la persona que se esconde dentro de esta cosa, espero que no estén molestas con nosotros por no haberlas ayudado

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 12**

 **DEJEN REVIEWS, TOMATAZOS, OPINIONES E IDEAS**


	15. Emboscada

**CAPITULO 15**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NO ME PERTENECEN**

La titán hembra aun intentaba liberarse de aquel agarre pero no podía hacer nada, mientras Eren se preguntaba que estaba pasando

Eren: ¿Es un anormal? O es ¿Cómo el titán colosal? El comandante sabía que…

Auruo: Eren –le reprendió –Corta ya ese rollo

Petra: Eren –dijo y el chico volteo –Ya pensaras más tarde, ahora tenemos que avanzar y esperar

Eren: Si –dijo y volvió su vista hacia el frente

Levi y Erwin sacaron sus espadas

Erwin: Espera Levi, primero ojo por ojo, ¡artillería dos y tres! –Exclamo -¡fuego! –Dijo y más cuerdas fueron lanzadas – ¡A discreción! –dijo y se volvieron a lanzar aún más cuerdas

Por otra parte a inicio del bosque estaban todos los demás, todos habían escuchado las explosiones dentro del bosque, pero ellos seguían entreteniendo a los titanes uno estaba escalando

Krysta: Oye, ese está trepando –le dijo a un compañera suya

¿?: Eso parece, si llega hasta aquí yo seré la que se ocupe de que sea lo último que haga, pero no creo que tarden mucho en darnos la orden de retirada

Krysta: ¿Lo dices por esas explosiones que se oyen dentro del bosque?

¿?: Puede ser

Sasha: Mikasa, ¿Qué crees que son esos ruidos? –Pregunto un poco asustada -¿están disparando callones dentro del bosque? –le pregunto y la chica no dijo nada

Reiner: "No recuerdo que llevaran ningún callón en los carros" –pensó

Ymir: Están armando un buen escandalo –dijo y miro a su amigo, Una pregunta Bertholdt ¿por casualidad tu sabes donde esta Krysta?

Bertholdt: Lo siento, no lo sé –dijo respondiéndole

Connny estaba recargado sobre el árbol: "No tengo una idea de lo que está pasando" –pensó – "¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí y porque? Me quiero ir a casa"

Jean: Vamos a cambiar de posición Armin –dijo y el rubio asintió, los dos se columpiaron hacia otro árbol y veían como un titán estaba escalando, con mucho cuidado pero lo hacía, -Ese desgraciado se las está arreglando bastante bien, es como si cada vez se les diera mejor escalar

Armin: Eso demuestra que son capaces de aprender, y eso da miedo, aunque seguro que algunos son mejores que otros,

Jean: Armin, parece que algo está pasando dentro del bosque y creo tener alguna idea de lo que es, han atraído al titán hembra hasta este bosque para capturarlo-dijo y Armin lo miro sorprendido –Para ser exactos, para capturar a la persona que hay dentro, ese es el plan del comandante Erwin

Eren: Ese era su plan desde el principio –dijo y miro a Petra -¿Estoy en lo cierto? Puedo entender que no nos lo quisiera contar a los cadetes, pero ¿Por qué mantenerlos en secreto a ustedes que llevan tanto tiempo con él?

Auruo: Cierra el pico

Petra: ¿Estas insinuando que el capitán Levi y el comandante no confían en nosotros? –le pregunto en forma de reclamo a Eren

Eren: Ah, bueno, es que…, es que solo puede ser eso

Auruo: ¡Petra! –exclamo y señalo a Eren –Pártele la cara y de paso córtale la lengua

Erd: No, Eren esta en lo cierto –dijo apoyando al muchacho apoyado en un árbol, estoy seguro de que el comandante nos lo ha mantenido a todos en secreto por algún motivo

Gunter: ¿Por ejemplo?

Erd: Solo hay dos motivos por los que no confiaría en sus compañeros, alguien que se convierta en titán, o un espía del enemigo que se ha infiltrado en las filas del cuerpo de exploración –dijo y todos lo miraron

Jean: ¿Tú también lo crees verdad? –Le pregunto –Es uno de nosotros

Armin: Si, yo también lo creo

Gunter: ¿Un espía? ¿Enserio crees eso?

Erd: En cualquier caso, es lo que debe sospechar el comandante, me imagino que los únicos soldados que conocían el plan fueron aquellos que han sobrevivido estos 5 años con el

Gunter: Ya veo, debe ser eso

Auruo: No cabe la menor duda –dijo y volteo a ver a Eren -¿Lo entiendes Eren? Así están las cosas

Petra: En ese caso todo tiene sentido, cree que hace 5 años, cuando cayó el primer muro un espía consiguió infiltrarse en nuestras filas y ha ido reduciendo posibilidades

Erd: Pero entonces ¿Fue el espía quien mato a Sunny y a Vean?

Petra: Por eso el comandante me interrogo acerca de ello –dijo y Eren recordó lo que el comandante le había preguntado "Dime ¿Quién crees que es el enemigo aquí?"

Eren: ¿Se refería a esto? –pregunto sorprendido

Erd: Si le hubiéramos respondido algo almejar podríamos haber participado en este plan, aunque dudo que nadie sabía algo en ese entonces

Auruo: Yo ya lo sabía todo –dijo fingiendo demencia –Pero preferí no comentar nada con nadie ¿Tienen alguna idea de porque he actuado así?

Petra: ¿Por qué? –pregunto casi retándolo

Auruo: ¿Por qué? –Pregunto incrédulo -¿No lo adivinan? Bueno supongo que no se le puede pedir peras al olmo, está claro que todavía ninguno de ustedes está a mi nivel

Petra: ¿Cómo? –Pregunto algo molesta -¿Ya estas otra vez intentando imitar al capitán Levi?, el no diría algo tan estúpido como eso

Eren: "Si tenemos éxito estaremos mucho más cerca de la verdad que oculta este mundo" –pensó –"Aun así, a pesar de que había una causa" –pensó y recordó a las chicas con capa y a la voz de su cabeza, recordó como las chicas de capa arriesgaron sus vidas –"Podríamos haberlas ayudado, no salieron ilesas, estoy seguro, pero esa voz ¿Quién era?"

Erd: ¿De verdad crees que el comandante se ha equivocado? –le pregunto a Eren

Por otra parte con Armin y los demás el titán que había estado escalando finalmente se cayó

Jean: No sé si ha hecho lo correcto, si hubiéramos sabido que había un titán infiltrado en nuestras filas pasando información al enemigo, lo habríamos manejado de otro modo

Armin: No –dijo respondiéndole –Ha hecho lo correcto

Jean: ¿Cómo que ha hecho lo correcto? –Le pregunto alarmado -¿Tienes idea de cuantos soldados han muerto sin motivo?

Armin: Jean, ahora resulta fácil decir que habría sido mejor si habríamos hecho las cosas de otra manera, pero nadie sabe cómo habrían salido las cosas y aun así como comandante debes tomar una decisión, debes hacerlo, las vidas de cientos de soldados o las de los humanos dentro d ellos muros, el comandante tomo una decisión y decidió sacrificar a esos cientos para salvar al resto de la humanidad

Erd: Eren –dijo y el chico lo miro –Parece que aún no lo comprendes, pero créeme muy pronto lo entenderás, me refiero a la razón por la que al comodante Erwin Smith se le ha confiado la esperanza de la humanidad

Petra: Solo hay que ver lo mucho que el capitán Levi confía en el

Auruo: Ahora solo falta que vivas lo suficiente para entenderlo –dijo y a Eren le daban vueltas la cabeza, Irene y Linette estaban escuchando todo y Linette sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, desde que era una niña lo sabía, el ataque al muro Diana le había dado esa respuesta incluso desde antes de que lo viera partir, no recordaba mucho de aquella época, solo recordaba que su padre y su madre hicieron lo mismo cuando llego el momento, ambos decidieron sacrificar sus propias vidas junto con las del ejército para ayudar a salir a los indefensos y que no permitieran que su linaje junto con los demás se extinguiera, y sabía perfectamente la razón, Ángel le contaba que sus padres soñaban con algún día ser libre y ver más de lo que ya habían visto, querían la libertad para la humanidad, para que ellos sus descendientes pudieran vivir una vida libre y sin restricciones, que los humanos fueran por fin libres de las jaulas que los aprisionaban

Armin: Puede que no haya vivido lo suficiente, pero hay una cosa que se de sobra, si existe alguien en este mundo capaz de cambiar las cosas será un hombre que esté dispuesto a sacrificar todo aquello que le importa, será alguien que pueda dejar de lado incluso su humanidad para derrotar a esos monstruos a cualquier precio, una persona que no sea capaz de sacrificar todo no va a lograr cambiar nada

Erwin: ¡Fuego! –exclamo y todos volvieron a disparar en contra de la titán hembra

Han ji: ¿Qué te parece? –le pregunto a la titán hembra desde lejos –Ahora mismo no puedes ni rascarte, ya no podrás volver a moverte, probablemente por el resto de tu vida, están diseñadas de forma que en cuanto más se curen tus heridas más inmovilizadas estarán tus articulaciones jijijiji –dijo riendo y vio hacia arriba –Y aun así no pueden extraer a quien sea que llevas dentro ¿Qué están esperando Levi, Mike? –dijo y en ese momento esos dos estaban listos y atacaron, pero no contaban con que la titán hembra endureciera sus miembros para proteger su cuerpo, por lo que no pudieron cortar nada, sus espadas se rompieron, Mike volvió a una rama que estaba cerca de Erwin, mientras tanto Levi se puso en la cabeza de la titán hembra, Mike miro a Erwin y negó mostrándole sus espadas rotas

Erwin: "¿Puede endurecer ciertas partes de su cuerpo para protegerse? –Pensó –Esa habilidad parece similar a la del titán acorazado

Jessica: ¿Endureció sus partes? –pregunto sin poder creerlo

Yuri: Es un titán entrenado –le siguió

Lissa: Se los dije –dijo y ambas la miraron –No enviaron a cualquier titán a cazar a Eren, es uno entrenado que sabe las pros y sus contras de su cuerpo

Yuri: ¿Tú tienes esa habilidad? –pregunto y la rubia asintió

Lissa: Lo que me preocupa es que si sabe lo que es capaz de hacer, encontrara una forma de liberarse antes de que logren ponerle una mano encima a su cuerpo real

Erwin: "¿Acabara por debilitarse si seguimos atacando su nuca sin descanso?" –Se preguntó a sí mismo –"No disponemos de tiempo para averiguarlo, así que" –dijo y levanto una mano en la cual un soldado estaba al lado de el

¿?: Señor

Erwin: Preparen los explosivos, le volaremos las manos –dijo y el otro soldado se sorprendió

¿?: Si, pero existe la posibilidad que con tanto explosivo terminemos volando también lo que hay dentro

Erwin: En ese caso, pongan las cargas para amputarle las muñecas, prepárenlas para disparar a mi señal

¿?: Entendido –dijo y bajo para preparar las cajas

Levi: Oye –le dijo a la titán hembra encima de su cabeza -¿Por qué no sales del titán sin más? No nos hagas perder tanto tiempo, dime ¿Qué crees que será de ti a partir de ahora? ¿Piensas que podrás escapar? Me gustaría mucho que consideraras todos los problemas que nos has causado hasta ahora, y te recuerdo que has matado a mis hombres de una y mil formas, ¿Te has divertido suficiente? Ahora soy yo el que se divierte, y ¿sabes lo que te digo? Tu más que nadie deberías poder entender, ha si, quería preguntarte algo, ¿te importa si te cortamos las manos y las piernas? Volverán a crecerte ¿no es así? Me refiero a tus miembros, no a los del titán, al fin y al cabo, te necesitamos viva –dijo y fue cuando sucedió

Sus alaridos

El titán hembra empezó a gritar como si no hubiera un mañana, todos por reflejos se cubrieron sus oídos para no acabar sordo, pero esos gritos se escuchaban por todo el bosque

Sooyoung: ¿Pero qué rayos es eso? –pregunto cubriéndose sus oídos

Seohyun: Debe ser ella, está tratando de… -dijo pero intento cubrir más sus oídos, los gritos s corta distancia lastimaban y mucho, Eren Armin y los demás estaban a una buena distancia para no tener que cubrirse los oídos

Jessica: ¿Pero qué rayos? –pregunto a las demás cuando dejo de gritar

Levi: Interesante, eso no lo he visto venir

¿?: ¿Ha que han venido esos gritos? –pregunto a su comandante Han ji

Mike: Erwin, esto huele mal –dijo llegando a la rama donde se encontraba Erwin

Erwin: ¿Qué dirección? –pregunto

Mike: Todas las direcciones al mismo tiempo –dijo y sorprendió a Erwin

Los titanes

Venían de todas las direcciones debido al grito que había dado la titán, Sunny, Tiffany y las demás podían notar que todos los titanes se habían movilizado

Tiffany: ¿Pero qué? –pregunto sin entender

Sunny: Los tienes se están yendo

Yoona: Uñíes, tras ellos, no podemos dejar que vallan con el titán hembra –dijo y sus amigas no esperaron y comenzaron a matar titanes, pero eran demasiados, no tardarían mucho en llegar a donde estaba el titán hembra

Jean: ¿Qué está pasando? –Pregunto y Armin se quedó con la boca abierta –Están entrando en el bosque ¿Por qué nos ignoran así de golpe?

Ymir: Pero…

Conny: ¿Son anormales o han enloquecido?

¿?: Eso no importa hay que páralos

¿?: ¡A la carga! –exclamo y todos salieron al ataque, pero todos los ignoraban

Mikasa: ¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto

Sasha: Mikasa espera –dijo y el otro volteo –Ya había escuchado ese grito antes, haya en el bosque en donde vengo, es el grito de un animal acorralado que no tiene nada que perder, me enseñaron a proceder con cautela cuando la caza se acerca a su fin,

Mikasa: ¿Con cautela?

Sasha: Proceder con mucha más cautela –dijo –Si subestimas el bosque mueres

Mikasa: Yo también me crie cerca de la montaña

Sasha: Los campesinos no tienen idea

Mikasa: Esta bien –dijo y miro hacia el bosque –"He cierto que las intuiciones de Sasha suelen ser buenas, especialmente cuando indican algún tipo de peligro" –pensó para sí misma –"Armin estaba convencido que Eren estaría en el centro cerca de la retaguardia"

Erwin: Quiero los explosivos listos

Mike: Erwin –dijo y el rubio volteo –La primera oleada vendrá del este, los tenemos encima

Erwin: Equipo de apoyo, elimínenlos –dijo y 3 de ese equipo salieron a matar a los titanes, pero los ignoraron por completo, seguían corriendo hacia el titán hembra

Levi: Esto es cosa tuya –dijo golpeando duramente al titán hembra en la cabeza con el pie –Ese maldito grito de antes –dijo y se puso en posición para atacar, salió y elimino a los 3 titanes de un solo golpe, pero otros titanes seguían llegando y esta vez se estaban comiendo al titán hembra

Erwin lo vio y se quedó sorprendido –"Así que vienen por el titán hembra" –pensó y vio alarmado que muchos titanes ya habían llegado

¿?: Están llegando desde todas las direcciones

Erwin: Preparados para el combate, defiendan al titán hembra aunque nos cueste la vida –dijo y todos se lanzaron al ataque pero seguía igual, los ignoraban por completo

Lissa: Maldita infeliz

Yuri: Sabia que su cuerpo es como el de un humano

Lissa intento lanzarse al ataque, pero Jessica la detuvo

Jessica: Es inútil, son demasiados

Lissa: Pero…

Yuri: Jessica tiene razón, aunque vallas no lograras cambiar nada

Erwin: ¡RETIRADA! –grito y todos lo miraron se replegaron en las ramas -¡Vuelvan a la formación! ¡Volvemos todos a Carenes!

Todos estaban molestos y decepcionados

Erwin: Hemos fracasado –le dijo a Levi que estaba a un lado de Eren

Levi: Solo hay que verte, ¿Qué es lo que paso?

Erwin: Nuestro enemigo estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por su objetivo, jamás pensé que fuese capaz de destruirse a sí mismo incitando a otros titanes a devorarla

Levi: Después del numerito que montamos en el consejo de guerra y mira esto, si regresamos con las manos vacías quien sabe lo que será de Eren y de nosotros

Erwin: Ya pensaremos en eso cuando volvamos, ahora mismo nuestra prioridad debe de ser regresar a casa sin más bajas, el vapor de su cuerpo dificulta la visibilidad, puede interferir con nuestro sistema de mensajes

Levi: Voy a buscar a mi equipo –dijo y ya estaba listo para salir

Erwin: Espera Levi –dijo y este se detuvo –Recarga tu equipo y tus hojas

Levi: No queda tiempo, ya he tenido suficiente ¿Por qué?

Erwin: Es una orden obedece

Levi: Entendido Erwin, confió plenamente en tu juicio

Y fue cuando lanzaron la bengala azul

Retirada

¿?: Nos retiramos, nos vamos –dijo y volteo a ver a Krysta –Monten los caballos y balance

Krysta: Si

Jean: Entonces ¿ya se ha acabado? –pregunto y Armin veía las bengalas sin poder creerlo

Conny: Por fin nos vamos

Mikasa: ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? –Pregunto -¿Y Eren?

Gunter: Parece que ya se ha acabado, vuelvan a los caballos y prepárense para la retirada

Auruo: Ya escucharon –dijo parándose –Vamos a echar un vistazo que había dentro de esa cosa –dijo y empezaron a checar sus equipos

Linette e Irene estaban escuchando todo

Linette: Algo no anda bien –dijo y miro a Irene

Irene: Yo también lo presiento, pero ¿Qué? –pregunto y la pelirroja no supo que contestar, sonó el comunicador

Lissa: Retirada, nos vamos devuelta a Carenes

Irene: ¿Pero y la misión de llegar a Shiganshina?

Lissa: Al parecer ese no era el objetivo desde un principio del comandante, querían capturar a Eren, y puede que vallamos nosotras, pero sin la llave es imposible entrar

Linette: Entonces ¿Capturaron al titán? –dijo y Lissa no respondió

Irene: Ósea que ¿Todo esto fue para nada? –pregunto algo decepcionada

Lissa: Nuestro objetivo de cumplir de Eren está intacto

Irene: Pero…

Linette: ¿Cómo están Yuri y Jessica? –pregunto interrumpiendo a Irene

Lissa: Bien, tienen algunas heridas, pero no son mortales, necesito que vuelvan aquí para que me ayuden a cargarlas en lo que las llevamos a los caballos

Linette: Vamos para allá –dijo y sin esperar corto la comunicación

Irene: ¿Enserio vamos a regresar con las manos vacías? –pregunto molesta

Linette: Eso parece

Irene: No lo aceptare –dijo y Linette puso una mano en su hombro

Linette: Tal vez tengas razón, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero ahora es lo único que podemos hacer –dijo y la pelinegra volteo –Vamos a ayudar a nuestras chicas –dijo y sin esperar una respuesta salió y después su amiga la siguió

Eren: ¿De verdad descubriremos quien estaba ahí dentro?

Petra: Y todo gracias ata

Eren: Pero no he hecho nada

Petra: ¿Te parece poco confiar en todos nosotros? –Pregunto incrédula –Todo esto ha resultado de tu decisión de creer en nosotros, porque tomar la decisión correcta no siempre resulta fácil

Auruo: Oh vamos, no lo mimes tanto Petra, ¿Qué ha hecho en realidad? –pregunto y se puso en posición de héroe –Era patético, pero si no paraba nunca de quejarse, regresar con vida de tu primera excursión está muy bien pero es demasiado pronto para cantar victoria, escúchame chaval, la expedición no se acaba hasta que estás en tu cama

Eren: Claro, eso ya lo sé –dijo con cara de asustado y que casi se le salía una gotita por la cabeza, después empezaron a moverse con el equipo de maniobras

Erd: Auruo, Petra, ustedes dos lloraron y se mearon encima en su primera expedición y mírense ahora –dijo y Petra abrió la boca

Petra: ¡AHHHHH! ¡No lo cuentes! ¡¿No ves que así me perderá todo el respeto Erd?! –le pregunto gritando y Eren no podía creerlo

Eren: ¿Enserio? –pregunto sin poder creerlo

Erd: Claro que sí, y que conste que ese no fue mi caso Eren

Auruo: ¡Idiota! –exclamo -¡Pero yo ya he matado muchos más de esos monstruos que tú! ¡Idiota!

Erd: Las muertes no son las que te convierten en un buen soldado

Auruo: ¡Cierra el pico idiota!

Eren: Petra, eso significa ¿Qué salpicaste a todo mundo? –pregunto

Gunter: ¡Cállense de una vez! –Exclamo -¡¿Piensan que estamos en una excursión? Estamos fuera de los muros! ¡Y yo tampoco me mee encima Eren! –exclamo dirigiéndose a Eren

Notaron en el cielo una bengala verde, pero lo que ellos no sabían es que no era el capitán Levi

Gunter: Por fin, esa debe ser la señal del capitán Levi, nos reuniremos con el capitán, dejen la charla para después –dijo y se paró en una rama para disparar la misma bengala

El intruso tiro la pistola, ahora ya sabía en dónde encontrarlos, salió en su busca para tomarlos por sorpresa

Mientras tanto Erwin, Hanji y los demás cabalgaban

Hanji: Erwin –dijo y el comandante volteo a verla -¿Por qué le has pedido a Levi que recargue su equipo? Vamos mal de tiempo

Erwin: Han devorado al titan, pero ¿Has visto a la persona de adentro? –pregunto –Yo no la he visto

Hanji: No puede ser…

Erwin: Si –dijo confirmando sus sospechas –si tu primera hipótesis era correcta, pueden seguir moviéndose despues de recuperar la forma humana, además si tenia preparado el equipo de maniobras la persona que estaba dentro del titan hembra viste nuestro uniforme en estos momentos, el enemigo se camufla ahora, como uno de mis hombres…

Cuando el titan colosal se desvanecio la persona que había dentro llevar un equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, y eso fue lo que le permitio escapar entre en vapor, ¿no crees que aquí podría aplicarse lo mismo? –le pregunto a Hanji

Hanji: Pero en aquel momento, vasandonos en lo que paso con Eren cuando emergio del cuerpo del titan, dedujimos que algo asi seria imposible, su equipo había quedado destruido y el uniforme había desaparecido y no solo eso, Eren estaba tan débil que no podía sostenerse en pie sin ayuda

Erwin: Pero el titan hembra ha sido capaz de atraer a los demas titanes usando sus gritos, no pudimos predecirlo y por eso la operación ha fracasado, si las habilidades de un titan varian con la experiencia entonces fue un error basar nuestras suposiciones en un completo novato como Eren, si queremos ser mas astutos que ellos debemos pensar de forma creativa

Jean: Si nos retiramos la misión tendrá éxito ¿no?

Armin: Si es asi, puede que a estar alturas sepamos porfin quien estaba dentro del titan hembra

Jean: Me gustaría saber quien es ¿pero como podía el comandante estar seguro de que el enemigo iria tras eres si este salía de los muros?

Armin: Creo que es porque algún extraño motivo detuvieron su terrible avanze en medio del ultimo asalto, desde que habían logrado derribar la muralla de Trost nisiquiera intentaron tomar la puerta interior, y cuando Eren seño la puerta le dejaron via libre, puede que eso signifique que ahora tienen otras preocupaciones

Jean: ¿Otras preocupaciones? –pregunto

Armin: Si, ahora mismo algo que les preocupa mas que traspasar los muros una amenaza que no se esperaban

Jean: ¿La transformación de Eren? –pregunto sorprendido

Armin: Es lo único que tiene sentido

Jean: Pero eso significa, espera

Armin: Que alguien estaba ahí, alguien que vio a Eren transformarse, y ese alguien es un titan…

Un jefe de escuadron se fue adelantando hasta que llego a un punto en el que se alarmo enormemente, fue cuando regreso a toda velocidad

¿?: ¡REGRESEN! –les grito fuertemente y todos pararon sus caballos

Conny: ¿Qué regresemos? –pregunto apenas entendiendo sus palabras

¿?: ¡REGRESEN, ES UNA ORDEN! –dijo y no pudo decir nada mas porque un titan lo había pateado y lo mando muy lejos, matándolo en el presente, Armin y los demas no podían creer lo que estaban viendo

Era una ola de titanes que se acercaban a ellos

Marco: ¿Pero que es esto? –pregunto sin poder creerlo

Jean: ¡REGRESEN! –exclamo y todos lo siguieron, se pusieron asalvo en los arboles, pero los titanes se aventaron hacia los arboles, haciendo que algunos cayeran

Armin: ¿Pero que paso? –pregunto y Jean vio a los demas, era imposible que una gran cantidad de titanes se hicieran asi

Jean: ¡Entren al bosque! –exclamo y no les quedo de otra mas que obedecer a Jean, pero estos no los perdían de vista, seguían detrás de ellos

¿?: Los quiero muertos, que ninguno salga vivo de aquí –dijo una mujer de pelo rosa y largo con unos lazos en el pelo que le colgaba por los hombros, piel blanca, sus ojos eran rojos y portaba una capa negra

Dos le seguían otras dos mujeres, una era de cabello morado, piel blanca, ojos del mismo color que su cabello y tambien portaba una capa negra

Y la ultima era de pelo azul, ojos cafes y piel morena, tambien de capa negra

Las 3 eran enviadas por los terroristas que practicaban fuera del muro, y su punto era uno y solo uno, matar a todos a los que se les pusiera en el camino junto con las guardianas, llevaban un equipo de maniobras tridimensionales para asi poder alcanzar mas fácilmente sus objetivos

Sooyoung: ¡Linette! –exclamo muy alarmada

Linette: ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto preocupada

Sooyoung: El enemigo envio refuerzos

Yuri: ¿A que te refieres? –pregunto sorprendida

Sooyoung: Parece que tenemos compañía y no es poca, 3 mujeres vienen con los demas titanes, están derribando los arboles e intentan acabar con los titanes y cadetes

Irene: ¡¿Qué?! –pregunto sin poder creerlo

Lissa: Al parecer se nos adelantaron –dijo y reacciono –Claro, ahora todo tiene sentido

Sunny: ¿A que te refieres? –pregunto

Lissa: Todo fue una emboscada, desde el principio, nos atrajeron a este bosque para acabar con todo el cuerpo de exploración

Linette: ¿Dijiste 3? –pregunto y ella asintió

Taeyeon: ¿Qué hacemos Linette?

Linette: Si vienen por ellos y por Eren entonces deben saber que nosotras los estamos respaldando, entonces tenemos que proteger en los grupos que están divididos

Yoona: Explicate unnie

Linette: Se dividieron en 3, el centro de mando, los cadetes y el grupo de Eren, entonces son ellos a los que tenemos que proteger, si es asi, entonces enviaran al mas agresivo por el líder de todo, en otras palabras, Erwin, la legion Dragon ira para protegerlos, la astuta debe haber sido enviada hacia la captura de Eren, entonces la legion Aguila ira tras ellos, y la impulsiva que no se detiene debio ir para acabar a los cadetes, entonces la legion Tigre ira tras ellos, mientras tanto Irene, Lissa y yo iremos detrás de Eren, si el titán hembra sigue afuera no dudara en acabar con Eren, nuestro propósito sigue siendo proteger a Eren, la legión Águila nos cubrirá en lo que logramos sacarlo de ahí, mientras tanto, las demás tienen que darnos el mayor tiempo que puedan para sacar a Eren y a los demás de ahí

Hyoyeon: Lin –dijo y la pelirroja la miro –Jessica y Yuri están heridas

Linette abrió los ojos como platos al recordarlo

Yuri: Ni siquiera pienses que me quedare aquí sin hacer nada Hyoyeon –dijo parándose

Hyoyeon: Yuri, mírate, no puedes hacer mucho…

Jessica: Yuri tiene razón, no aceptaremos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada

Irene: Pero están heridas…

Jessica: Eso nunca nos ha detenido y nunca lo hará –dijo y vio su codo –Yo todavía puedo luchar…

Yuri: Yo también –dijo y Lissa suspiro

Lissa: Entonces haremos esto para que esto sea más efectivo, una de cada equipo se encargara de cada uno de los intrusos, en este caso, Tiffany, Taeyeon y Hyoyeon…

Jessica: No –replico –Yo me ocupare de esto

Hyoyeon: Pero…

Jessica: Escúchame, es lo más prudente…

Lissa: Déjenme terminar, la segunda se encargara de los titanes que amenacen a los demás, en este caso deben Yoona, Sunny y tu Hyoyeon, tu fuerza es grande, pero para este trabajo necesitemos que esté completamente curada, Jessica está herida pero sigue siendo letal, y tú tienes el mismo rango que ella en cuanto a combate con titanes

Hyoyeon: Entiendo… -dijo y sonrió preocupada

Lissa: Y por último las otras se encargaran de evacuar y ayudar a quienes lo necesiten, ya sean las otras dos o a los demás, en este caso Sooyoung, Seohyun y Yuri –dijo miro a su amiga preocupada -¿Podrás hacerlo? –le pregunto y la otra asintió

Yuri: Estaré herida, pero no vencida –dijo y las demás sonrieron junto con ella

Linette: Entonces, andando –dijo y todas se dispersaron a sus equipos

Erwin estaba cabalgando junto con los demás y ahí fue cuando la distinguió, capa negra, espada afilada que empujo para que se cayera del caballo y funciono, Erwin se golpeó con un árbol y cayo

Hanji: ¡Erwin! –exclamo pero se vio distraída ya que un titán apareció e intento aplastarla pero esta logro saltar a tiempo, recargándose en una rama, sin embargo su caballo había sido aplastado, todos se fueron a refugiar hacia los arboles ya que eran demasiados

Mientas tanto Erwin estaba en un serio aprieto, había roto su espadas aquella mujer misteriosa con capa, la vio de nuevo y no sabía se era una de las chica de capa la que lo estaba atacando, intento golpearla, pero fui inútil y acabo con un cuchillo en su hombro con un gemido de dolor por parte de Erwin, lo había clavado bien

¿?: Con que tú eres el comandante Smith, valla valla, pero que apuesto –dijo tocando su rostro –Sin embargo, no te dejare vivir para que arruines a la poca humanidad que queda –dijo y saco un cuchillo se lo iba a clavar en el corazón cuando una mano intervino tomándola del brazo, esta volteo para recibir un golpe en el estomago con la rodilla, haciendo que esta retrocediera

Jessica: Metete con alguien de tu tamaño–dijo y saco sus espadas, Erwin por puro instinto logro quitarse el cuchillo aunque su sangre fluia

¿?: Pero si eres la guardiana del muro Diana –dijo y sonrio malévolamente –Pero que lentas se han vuelto…

Jessica: Pues para tu mala suerte no es asi –dijo y miro a Erwin –Vallase de aquí, nosotras nos encargamos de esto –dijo y Erwin la miro un momento, definitivamente ellas dos no eran iguales, no venían del mismo equipo, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Yuri lo jalo hacia una rama en donde estaría asalvo

Yuri: ¿Estas bien? –le pregunto y el comandante asintió, Yuri estaba recogiendo a todos los que estaban en el suelo vivos

Hanji: Erwin –dijo y ella y Mike fueron hacia donde estaba la rama

Mike: ¿Estas bien? –pregunto y toco su hombro, por su parte este solo gruño del dolor

Hanji: ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –le pregunto a Yuri

Yuri: Fue una emboscada desde el principio, querían eliminarlos a todos

Mike: ¿Y ustedes lo sabían? –pregunto y negó

Yuri: Nos cavamos de enterar, pero no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados

Hanji: ¿Quiénes son?

Yuri: Tal vez sean del grupo terrorista…

Mike: ¿De que? –pregunto sin entender y la otra negó con la cabeza

Yuri: Lo importante es sacarlos de aquí…

Mike: ¿Cómo? –pregunto y Yuri encendio una parte de su cominicador y eextendio su mano hacia arriba, en el que se vio un holograma completo del bosque, por su parte Hanji estaba asombrada y los otros no sabían como reaccionar –Según esto, la parte mas segura es hacia el norte, ahí podremos encontrarb un poco de refugio en las copas de los arboles, -dijo y apago su comunicador –Andando, no tenemos mucho tiempo

¿?: Pero los cadetes… -dijo un soldado en una rama

Hanji: Y Eren…

Yuri: Ambos estarán bien, están tratando de darnos todo el tiempo que puedan para que logren escapar por lo menos momentáneamente

Mike: Pero…

Erwin: Silencio Mike –ordeno y el otro se le quedo viendo –Es lo único que podemos hacer por el momento, vamos –dijo y con un gran esfuerzo se paro Yuri miro a Mike

Yuri: Ayuda a tu comandante –dijo y chiflo, Hyoyeon que estaba acabando con un titan se acerco y se mantuvo a distancia –Ella se encargara de quitarnos a cualquier titan de encima y se encarara de distraerlos en lo que esto se acaba, ahora andando –dijo e hizo que sus cuerdas comenzaran a avanzar, al igual que las demas del equipo Erwin por su parte estaba pensando en como no había podido evaluar esas posibilidades, pero ahora lo único que les quedaba era seguir a esas chicas para que la mayoría de sus hombres estuviera asalvo

¿?: No llegaran lejos –dijo

Jessica: La que no llegara lejos eres tu ¡Revelate de una vez! –exclamo enojada

¿?: Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces lo hare –dijo y se quito la capucha, Jessica se quedo con los ojos abiertos al ver quien era, pero despues su cuerpo se empezó a llenar de furia

Jessica: ¡TU! –exclamo furiosa

¿?: Tiempo sin verte, Jessica –dijo y sonrio malévolamente

Jessica: Park Malory –dijo y apretó sus espadas con fuerzas –Con que tu eres la rata que nos sorprendio –dijo, si, ambas ya se conocían una a la otra, en el muro Diana antes de que cayera, había mas familias que las nobles, eran ricas porsupuestas, pero su ambicion era demasiado, por eso se llevaban pésimo con los nobles, la familia de Malory, los Park eran el enemigo natural de la familia Jung, junto con otras 5 familas, Jeong, Cho, Kang, Jang y Shin cuando ya estaban en el valle la ambicion de querer mas los llevaron a hacer traiciones, corrupciones etc, tiempo despues de que las demas fueran alistadas, los hijos de estas tambien fueron alistados, pero era arrogantes, desobedientes, liberales etc, terminaron por expulsarlos del alistamiento, tiempo despues ellos mismos se fueron del valle, nunca se había vuelto a saber nada de ellos, hasta ahora –Parece que la sed de poder de tu familia no ha cambiado nada, buscaste al grupo terrorista y te uniste a el para esto

Malory: Agradescelo a tu familia que fue la que me obligo y tambien a los demas a tomar esa descision

Jessica: Te equivocas, nosotros nunca los orillamos a nada, fueron ustedes solitos los que se tiranron al precipicio

Malory ataco, su espada intento ir hacia el estomago de Jessica, sin embargo esta fue mas rápida y lo bloqueo lanzando la espada a su cara, pero esta la esquivo, Malory golpeo a Jessica en la rodilla, esta se inco pero no dejo que sus espadas tambien se vinieran abajo, se volvió a parar y las dos se enfrentaron en una batalla en la que ninguna cedia, Jessica solo pensaba que tenia que entretenerla hasta que le dieran la señal de retirada

Por otra parte Armin y los demas estaban acabando con todos los titanes que podían, pero eran demasiados, estaban cansados

Marco y Jean estaban en una rama

Marco: ¿Pero de donde han salido todos estos titanes?

Jean: No lo se, pero tenemos que refugiarnos, nuestros caballos están abajo y no podemos alcanzarlos, si no hacemos algo rápido, terminaran por exterminarnos

Conny: ¡Jean cuidado! –exclamo pero ya era tarde, era una mujer de capa negra se abalanzaba sobre el, quitándole la espada en el proceso, Jean no podía creerlo, eran las chcias de capa y ¿los estaban traicionando?

Jean: Espera –dijo e intento pararla –Conozco a Seohyun, me dijo que la usara como un seguro

¿?: ¿La conoces? –pregunto sorprendida y Jean asintió –Maldita zorra –dijo y rio malévolamente –No soy de su clase, por lo que nada me impedirá matarte –dijo y en eso una daga fue lanzada y desvio la espada

Tiffany: No nos mezcles con tu bola de traidores –dijo llegando a la rama

¿?: Pero si es la ultima descendiente del clan Hwang –dijo y la miro con rencor –Que pena que tenga que volver a verte, Tiffany

Tiffany: A mi tampoco me da gusto de verte, Bianca –dijo y la vio, Kang Bianca, era hija de una de las familias desertoras

Bianca: Sere amable contigo y te dare una muerte rápida, pero solo si no interfieres en mi camino

Tiffany: Sigue soñando Bianca –dijo y miro a Jean, sigue a la chcia de capa naranja, ella los llevara a un lugar seguro

Jean no dudo no ni un momento y salio hacia la rama en donde estaba Armin

Armin: Jean ¿estas bien? –pregunto y el otro asintió

Marco: ¿Qué paso ahí?

Jean: Nisiquiera a mi me quedo claro, se conocen, y no se llevan bien, tenemos que salir de aquí, la chcia de capa naranja, dijo que la siguiéramos

Sooyoung: No es conveniente que se queden aquí –dijo y los 3 vieron a la chcia de capa naranja

Marco: ¿Quién eres? –pregunto

Sooyoung: Eso no es importante, tenemos que salir de aquí

Armin: ¿Qué esta pasando?

Sooyoung: Nos tendieron una trampa, a ambas partes, a ustedes y a nosotras –dijo y chiflo, Yoona estaba acabando con 2 titanes, pero al escuchar ese sonido se dio cuenta de que tenia que darse prisa, le clavo la cuerda en la nuca a un titan y le rebano la nuca, mientras que al otro Yoona lo dirigio hacia un árbol, donde este se pego, la chcia rodeo el árbol y lo mato, despues le hizo la señal a Sooyoung para que se apresurara

Sooyoung: ¡Vamos! –exclamo y todos la siguieron, excepto Mikasa que se quedaba mirando hacia el bosque, tenia que ir, Eren, no lo pensó dos veces y partio antes de que Sooyoung la viera, cuando ya estaban todos bien ella aprtio detrás de ellos

Tiffany: ¿Desde cuando te juntas con esas ratas que son mas criminales que tu?

Bianca: Eso no te importa, lo que te debería de importar esque estoy aquí para acabar contigo y con tu asqueroso equipo

Tiffany: Que conincidencia, porque yo estoy aquí para lo mismo pero de tu parte –dijo y Tiffany ataco, ambas estaban a la par, una lanzaba un golpe y la otra la detenía para lanzar otro ataque hacia otra parte de su cuerpo –"Más vale que te apresures Linette" –pensó para sí misma ya que vio que habían muchos titanes

Mientras tanto un intruso ya había encontrado a Eren y a los demás, Gunter lo distinguió primero

Gunter: ¿Capitán Levi? –Pregunto, pero se dio cuenta de que no era –No, no es el capitán ¿Quién eres? -pregunto pero no le respondió ya que el intruso mato a Gunter, todos se quedaron confundidos

Eren: Gunter –dijo y paso frente a su lado pero ya era demasiado tarde -¿Qué pero porque? –pregunto molesto y el intruso siguió avanzando

Auruo: Eren –dijo y lo jalo para que continuara -¡No te detengas! –Exclamo y este no lo entendía –En guardia –dijo y lo soltó para que este volara por sí mismo

Eren: Pero Gunter… -dijo pero no alcanzo a decir las demás palabras porque el intruso se encontraba bastante cerca

Petra: ¿Quién es?

Erd: Protejan a Eren –ordeno

Auruo: ¿Y qué hacemos? –Le pregunto -¿A dónde vamos?

Erd: No hay tiempo para llegar hasta los caballos, diríjanse hacia el cuartel general –dijo y siguieron su camino

Auruo: ¿Es el titán hembra o es que hay más de uno? –pregunto mirando hacia atrás

Petra: Mierda –dijo -¿Cómo te atreves? –Dijo y detuvo sus cuerdas por un momento para voltear a ver al titán, -Ven por mí, acabare contigo como sea –dijo y Eren se sorprendió pero al mismo tiempo se asusto

Eren: "¿El titán hembra?" –Pensó –"Imposible, ¿Cómo puede ser?, ¿No lo habíamos capturado?" –dijo y el intruso paro un momento, todos se quedaron atónitos, y fue cuando el rayo salió, era el rayo de alguien que se había convertido en titán

Auruo: Lo sabía…

Erd: ¡PREPARENSE! –Grito -¡Es el titán hembra! –exclamo y en medio de mucha niebla salió de nuevo la titán hembra

Taeyeon y las demás habían visto el rayo desde lejos

Taeyeon: ¿Eren? –pregunto y Lissa negó

Lissa: No lo creo, si fuera así ya se escucharía el grito de furia como la vez anterior, debe ser el titán hembra

Sunny: ¿Se volvió a transformar? –pregunto y Linette apretó los dientes

Irene: Debemos darnos prisa antes de que esa cosa logre matar a Eren

¿?: Eso es algo que no tienen… -dijo y un titán salió de la nada tomando en su mano a Irene, esta se soltó cortándole los dedos pero ya se habían dado cuenta de que había alguien más ahí, antes de que pudiera lanzar otro ataque Taeyeon se abalanzó sobre la intrusa

Taeyeon: Vallase y ayuden a los demás, Sunny, acaba con los titanes –ordeno y Sunny obedeció

Seohyun: Uñíes –dijo e intento ir pero Lissa la detuvo

Lissa: Tu misión es otra ¿lo recuerdas? –le pregunto y Seohyun la miro, era cierto, su misión era proteger, no distraer o atacar, miro lejos y volvió sus cuerdas siguiendo a Linette y a las demás

Taeyeon: ¿Quién rayos eres? –pregunto y la intrusa se la quitó de encima

¿?: ¿Qué ya no reconoces a una persona Taeyeon? –dijo y se quitó la capucha

Taeyeon: ¿Pero qué? –pregunto sin poder creer lo que veía, era Mónica Jeong, la familia Kim era su rival más importante por lo que se había creado un gran rencor entre sus hijos en este caso, entre su hermana y ella contra Mónica

Mónica: ¿Sorprendida?

Taeyeon: ¿Por qué? –Pregunto directamente -¿Por qué traicionaste a tu gente?

Mónica: Yo nunca los traicione, simplemente seguí mi camino…

Taeyeon: ¡Claro que nos traicionaste! –Exclamo enojada –Te uniste al grupo terrorista y eso no es solo traicionarnos a nosotros, sino a toda la humanidad

Mónica: Lo dice quien sacrifico su trono en el senado por unirse a las guardianas –dijo recriminándoselo

Taeyeon: No tuve opción, era lo mejor para el pueblo…

Mónica: Si claro –dijo y ataco, dándole una patada en el estómago y se la devolvió con el mismo pie en la cara, Taeyeon retrocedió

Taeyeon: No quiero pelear contigo

Mónica: ¿Por qué? No me digas que tus sentimientos te ganan

Taeyeon: No lo hago por eso, lo hago porque sé que vas a terminar perdiendo, no quiero lastimarte Mónica –dijo y la otra lanzo un golpe a su cara que Taeyeon esquivo con facilidad

Mónica: Pues yo tengo una cuenta pendiente con tu familia, así que si no lo haces tú iré por Hyoyeon

Taeyeon: Esto es entre tú y yo, deja a mi hermana en paz

Mónica: Apuesto a que ella si es valiente y morirá bajo mi mano

Taeyeon molesta le lanzo una patada hacia atrás golpeando a Mónica en la cara, lo que la otra no logro esquivar y Mónica cayó al suelo, está molesta se paró y le lanzo un golpe de lado a Taeyeon lo que esta la detuvo y bajo para evitar su mano, estiro su pierna e hizo que Mónica cayera de nuevo al suelo

Taeyeon: Ya basta –dijo pero la otra se paró hecha una fiera

Mónica: No voy a huir como tú lo hiciste… -dijo y Taeyeon suspiro resignada

Taeyeon: No me dejas opción Mónica –dijo y se puso en guardia, por más que no quisiera pelear con ella no iba a dejar que por su culpa muchos murieran

Mientras tanto a Eren lo iba persiguiendo una titán hembra y a los demás también

Eren: ¿Otra vez? –Pregunto molesto -¿Cómo te atreves? Esta vez acabare contigo –dijo y estuvo a punto de morderse

Erd: ¡Eren no! –exclamo y Eren se detuvo y lo miro –Nosotros acabaremos con el titán hembra, tu dirígete al cuartel general a máxima velocidad

Eren: ¡Yo también luchare! –exclamo

Erd: ¡No! Has lo correcto, no podemos arriesgar tu poder

Auruo: ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Acaso vuelves a durar de nosotros?

Petra: ¿Es eso Eren? ¿Tan difícil te resulta creer en nosotros? –pregunto y Eren recordó por todo lo que habían pasado hacia unas horas, Eren bajo las espadas y adelanto más sus cuerdas

Eren: "Tengo fe en que mi escuadrón saldrá victorioso" –pensó para sí mismo -¡Buena suerte! –exclamo hacia los otros 3

Petra y los demás ya podían estar tranquilos ahora podían acabar con el titán hembra sin arriesgar a quien pudiera ser la última esperanza de la humanidad, voltearon sus cuerdas hacia el titán hembra, sin embargo Eren no podía dejar de mirar hacia atrás Erd ataco primero, hizo una finta para distraer al titán mientras Petra y Auruo se acomodaban para acabar con el titán de lado, ambos le hirieron los ojos, el titán hembra se quedó ciego y solo logro cubrir su nuca mientras se recargaba en un árbol, Eren se quedó sorprendido

Erd: "La hemos segado" –pensó para sí mismo –"Alumnos por un minuto no podrá ver nada"

Petra: "Tenemos que matarla"

Auruo: "A la verga lo de capturarla"

Erd: "Matémosla"

Petra: "Morirás aquí sin honor"

Auruo: "Pagaras por todo lo que has hecho"

Erd: "No podemos dejar que sus ojos se regeneren" –dijo e hizo una señal que Petra y Auruo entendió entendieron perfectamente, ambos se pusieron en posición y empezaron a atacar sus brazos –"Si atacamos sus músculos alrededor de sus hombros no podrá mantener los brazos en alto y podremos matarla con su punto débil"-pensó y siguieron atacando sin descanso

Petra: "Cortaremos…"

Auruo: "Hasta que caigan…2

Erd: "Los brazos…"

Mientras pensaban se dieron cuenta de que los brazos ya habían caído, cuando cayeron se pusieron en posición de ataque

Erd: ¡POR EL CUELLO! –grito y se dispuso a atacar

Auruo: Córtenle los músculos que le sostienen el cuello

Petra: Y luego por su punto débil

Mientras tanto Eren seguía asombrado, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo: "Que fuertes son, han obligado al titán hembra a defenderse, ¿Cómo pueden coordinar esos ataques sin dirigirse la palabra?, supongo que solo es posible porque confían los unos en los otros, han superado muchas dificultades juntos, por eso son tan fuertes incluso cuando acaban de perder a Gunter, seguiré adelante y confiare en ellos ciegamente, esa es la respuesta correcta, por fin lo entiendo" –pensó y recordó lo que le había dicho el capitán Levi

Levi: No tengo la respuesta, creer en uno mismo o confiar en los camaradas y en los amigos, nadie tiene una respuesta –recordó y se espantó, miro hacia atrás…

Erd: ¡Para el cuello! –exclamo pero para entonces ya era tarde, el titán hembra abrió un ojo y cacho a Erd en su boca matándolo en el proceso, Eren, Petra y los demás no podían creerlo,

Petra: ¡Erd! –exclamo y Eren no lo pensó 2 veces y fue hacia allá

Petra: ¿Cómo pude ser?, es imposible que vuelva a ver, es muy poco tiempo –dijo y vio su ojo -¿Un solo ojo? ¿Ha priorizado un solo ojo para acelerar la regeneración? ¿Cómo es posible? –siguió preguntando, pero el titán hembra empezó a moverse y esta vez su objetivo era Petra

Auruo: Petra, tenemos que reagruparnos –dijo pero Petra estaba viendo asombrada y asustada como el titán iba por ella -¡PETRA! –grito pero ya era tarde, el titán uso si pie y la aplasto contra un árbol, matándola

Eren: ¡AHHHHH! –grito furioso, sin embargo ahí no acaba la cosa, Auruo estaba muy molesto también, así que decidió ir solo, error fatal, ya que cuando intento ir por la nuca esta se congelo y sus espadas se rompieron, el titán hembra volteo y con el pie lo aventó lejos, matándolo

Eren veía a cada uno de sus compañeros caídos y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo: "Yo, yo te… -dijo y miro furioso hacia el titán hembra -¡YO TE MATARE! –grito y se mordió, transformándose en titán, el rayo volvió a surgir y se escucharon los gritos de furia de Eren por todo el bosque, Linette y las demás se alarmaron

Irene: Maldita sea –dijo y acelero sus cuerdas para llegar más rápido, aunque ellas no eran las únicas que se habían dado cuenta de lo que había pasado, sus gritos se escucharon tan fuerte que Erwin, Levi, Mikasa y Armin junto con las demás también lo escucharon

Mikasa: Eren –dijo y se dirigió hacia aquel lugar de donde venían los gritos

Levi: "Esa voz" –pensó y se dirigió hacia donde venía esa voz –"No puede ser"

La titán hembra miro a Eren furioso se acercaba a ella, esta se defendió, después de todo ella también era humana así que sabía pelear, sin embargo Eren no se daba por vencido, la empujo fuertemente y esta fue a dar contra un árbol, volvió a su lugar y empezó a atacar, derribando a la titán hembra, después la lucha entre los dos seguía y ninguno de ellos daba cuerda para que eso se acabara rápidamente

Mientras tanto Linette y las demás estaban cerca, Seohyun vio hacia abajo y vio a varios cuerpos, detuvo sus cuerpos y bajo a ver si podía hacer algo, pero ya era tarde, estaban muertos, mientras las otras 3 siguieron su camino

Eren: "Tome la decisión equivocada, quería confiar en mis compañeros, y han muerto todos" –dijo e intento golpear al titán hembra pero esta se quitó, sin embargo su mano se estaba regenerando –"Si hubiera creído en mí mismo desde un principio y hubiera luchado, si te hubiera matado cuando acababas de transformarte, no, si hubiéramos luchado antes de inmovilizarte, el capitán también estaba ahí, seguro que habríamos ganado, podríamos haberlo capturad, tome una decisión y los ha matado, a todos, han muerto, por mi culpa, pero , a pesar de todo, han muerto ¡por tu mano!, voy a hacerte pedazos, en cuanto se me recupere la mano ¡te desgarrare, te despedazare, te destripare y te devorare! –Eren ya estaba perdiendo la razón, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, su deseo de rabia era inmenso y no dejaba ver las cosas como eran

Linette cuando escucho de nuevo esos gritos tomo una decisión

Linette: Irene, Lissa –dijo y ambas la miraron y entendieron inmediatamente a lo que se refería

Irene: Entendido

Lissa: Hagámoslo –dijo y lo hicieron

Se transformaron

Linette se mordió al igual que Eren, a diferencia de los demás ellas tres no cambiaban mucho de su manera exterior a su forma de titán, su cabello rojo no cambio de su forma humana, su cuerpo estaba compuesto por musculo pero era completamente rojo, su estatura era de 15m, aunque en su modo de titán era más letal que de costumbre, su mandíbula estaba compuesta por dientes afilados y letales, poseía una fuerza descomunal que casi ningún titán Tania, disquera Eren o el titán acorazado

Irene se pellizco con las uñas en la muñeca, su cabello era de un color negro, pero se hacía pequeño, le llegaba hasta los hombros, su cuerpo también tenía músculos expuestos, pero eran de un color café claro, era de 14m, su mandíbula estaba compuesta por sus dientes de atrás eran colmillos y sus dientes de adelante eran normales, sin embargo cuando ella quisiera sus uñas se hacían grandes y afiladas y junto con ellas poseía una cola afilada y muy poderosa, que la convertían en una maquina letal de combate

Lissa se mordió la lengua lo más fuerte que pudo y se transformó , su cabello seguía siendo rubio y largo pero a diferencia de sus compañeras su cabello estaba atado a una cola de caballo, su cuerpo al igual que el de sus amigas era musculo expuesto, pero su color era muy inusual, azul claro, su mandíbula estaba compuesta por dientes normales, media 16m, y su arma letal era que de su propia espalda salían alas, alas de titán que la hacían más ágil y también poseía una velocidad increíblemente descomunal que hacía que dejara a sus enemigos por muy detrás de ella, en estas había espinas que podía lanzarlas cuando ella quisiera

Y había algo en las tres que era muy inesperado

Las 3 hablaban incluso en su forma de titán

El titán hembra engaño a Eren e hizo que pareciera indefensa cuando no era así, uso su pie y lo mando a volar mientras tanto Eren intento morder su brazo, pero lo hizo hielo, sin embargo eso no detuvo a Eren que la lanzo hacia arriba, haciendo que cayera abruptamente contra el suelo, pero aunque no lo quisiera admitir Eren ya estaba cansado, el titán se mantuvo alejado para guardar distancia, hasta que hizo algo que sorprendió a Eren por completo, no se podía mover de la impresión, la titán hembra mando un puñetazo hacia su cabeza, que le volaría la cabeza, sin embargo antes de que esta interceptara la cara de Eren una cola se enredó en su mano y la levanto para mandarla volar hacia otro lado

Irene: Si vas a atacar, por lo menos metete con alguien que si te pueda responder, cobarde –dijo y Eren se quedó aún más sorprendido por todo, se paró y de nuevo la ira de haber perdido a sus compañeros se encendió, pero alguien se interpuso en su camino y ese alguien era Lissa

Lissa: Detente –le dijo

Eren: "¿Puede hablar?" –pregunto en su cabeza sorprendido

Lissa: Si, puedo escucharte Eren –dijo lo que sorprendió aún más a Eren

Eren: "Esa voz…" –pensó en su cabeza cuando le dijo que se detuviera –Eras tu –dijo y Lissa asintió -¿Quién eres? –le pregunto Lissa estaba a punto de responder

Linette: Lissa –la interrumpió y la rubia la miro –Sácalo de aquí –dijo y se unió a la lucha en contra de la titán hembra

Eren: ¿Qué? –Pregunto sin poder creerlo –No ¡no me iré de nuevo! –exclamo

Mientras tanto Irene estaba lidiando con el titán hembra, esta le lanzo una patada en la cabeza, que Irene esquivo y con el pie la empujo y retrocedió

Irene: No eres la uncía que se sabe defender idiota –dijo y le lanzo un puñetazo a la cara, pero la titán hembra uso su mano para bloquearla y la lanzo una pata hacia atrás para bloquearla

Eren: ¡Tengo que ayudarla! –exclamo y Lissa negó

Linette: Tu no vas a ningún lado –dijo uniéndose a la platica

Eren: ¿Quién eres tú?

Linette: Eso no importa ahora, tienes que salir de aquí

Eren: ¡No lo hare! –grito

Linette: No te estoy preguntando si quieres o no

Eren: Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes

Linette: Puede que no, pero tengo el deber de salvarte el pellejo, así que lárgate de aquí

Eren: ¿Y qué será de ella? ¡¿Van a dejarla ir?! –pregunto furioso

Lissa: No, deja que nosotras nos encarguemos de ella

Eren: Si ustedes pueden ¿Por qué yo no?

Lissa: Porque todavía no estás listo…

Eren: Pero se usar mis poderes y puedo acabar con ella, si lo hubiera hecho antes

Linette: Si eso hubiera pasado hubieran muerto más gente de la que ya murió –dijo y Eren se sorprendió

Eren: ¡¿Por qué lo dices?! –pregunto molesto

Linette: Mírate, no estás en condiciones, con ira no se llega a ningún lado, al contrario solo le das la ventaja a tu oponente, no piensan, actúas por instinto, y eso era lo que iba a terminar matando a más personas…

Eren: Te equivocas, se dominarme…

Linette: El que se equivoca aquí eres tu –dijo interrumpiéndolo –Aun eres un novato, deja que nosotras lo manejemos y sal de aquí

Eren: ¡HE PERDIDO A MI EQUIPO POR SU CULPA! –grito furiosos

Linette: ¡Y nosotros hemos perdido a nuestros padres, nuestro territorio y a 4/5 de nuestra población por su culpa! –exclamo y Eren abrió los ojos como platos -¡¿Quién crees que tiene más derecho a matarla, tu o nosotras?! –pregunto y el chico no contesto –Eren un novato, no puedes, tu falta de experiencia hará que todo esto se vuelva un infierno, más de lo que ya es, tus amigos se sacrificaron por ti, no dejes que su sacrificio sea en vano muriendo aquí –dijo y en eso sintió como alguien la empujaba, y también a Lissa

Era la titán hembra que había aventado a Irene a ellas, después tomo a Eren desprevenido y esta vez sí le voló la cabeza, pero como sabía que las demás se pararían dentro de poco volvió a lanzar esos gritos, para que esta vez vinieran por ella, desgarro la nuca de Eren y lo metió a su boca

Mikasa estaba cerca y vio absolutamente todo, después al titán hembra corrió lejos

Mikasa: No te vayas… -dijo pero la ira reemplazo a la tristeza y salió disparada detrás de ella –Devuélveme –dijo alcanzándola y sacando sus espadas – ¡Devuélveme a Eren! –dijo mientras le cortaba parte de la cara volvió a atacar varias partes de su cuerpo, los brazos, las piernas mientras que la titán hembra se cubría la nuca, un golpe en el hombro hizo que el titán cayera, Mikasa estaba al acecho e intento cortarle la nuca pero de nuevo sus miembros se hicieron duros y solo rompieron las espadas de Mikasa, está furiosa se apoyó en un árbol -¿Por qué mis hojas no la atraviesan? –Pregunto y el titán hembra la miro –Sigue vivo, lo sé –dijo y quito las hojas destruidas y puso unas nuevas -¡Te matare! ¡Donde te escondas! ¡Te abriré en canal y te biselare, te vaciare y sacare toda la porquería que llevas dentro! Lo siento mucho Eren, aguanta un poco más, espérame –dijo y el titán hembra quiso tomar a Mikasa, pero esta se quitó rápidamente, la titán hembra lo uso como excusa para salir corriendo detrás de ella -¡Vuelve! –pero en eso sintió unos brazos que la rodearon pero no se detuvieron y se la llevaron

Levi: Contente un poco –dijo y Mikasa intento mirarlo, la soltó y se deslizaron al mismo tiempo –Mantén la distancia, puede que este cansada, no se mueve especialmente rápido, parece que la mordieron a la altura del cuello, ¿Eren está muerto?

Mikasa arrugo la nariz en una expresión de furia: Aun está vivo, nuestro enemigo es inteligente y su objetivo parece ser capturar a Eren, si lo quisiera muerto lo habría aplastado, en lugar de eso lo introdujo en su boca cuidadosamente antes de escapar

Levi: Puede que su objetivo fuera comerse a Eren, si es así se encuentra en su estómago, es más razonable admitir que está muerto

Mikasa; ¡Esta vivo! –exclamo

Levi: Espero que sea así…

Mikasa: Si ustedes hubieran conseguido proteger bien a Eren nada de esto habría pasado

Levi la miro indignado y volteo a verla: Claro, ya me acuerdo de ti, eres la amiga de Eren –dijo y Mikasa abrió los ojos se sorpresa para después volver a mirar al titán hembra –Concentrémonos en un objetivo, en primer lugar, renuncia a matar al titán hembra –dijo y Mikasa lo miro

Mikasa: Pero, ha matado a muchos de los nuestros junto con sus amigos

Levi: Mientras pueda endurecer la piel no podemos matarla, confía en mi juicio, nos lo jugaremos todo a que Eren sigue vivo, y le rescataremos antes de que salga del bosque, yo la inmovilizare, tu atrae su atención

Mikasa estaba algo molesta pero termino aceptando, Mikasa bajo hacia la altura de los pies del titán y estaba tratando de atraer la atención del titán, lo cual le permitió a Levi acercarse rápidamente pero con cautela, la titán hembra dio la vuelta de sorpresa pero Levi ya lo sabía y se deslizo por todo su brazo rápidamente y cortándolo todo, le clavo las hojas en los ojos, dejándola ciega, después fue cuando recorrió lo más rápido que pudo todo su cuerpo cortándolo tratando de inmovilizarla la titán hembra acabo cayendo protegiéndose la nuca

Mikasa: Que rápido es, se mueve tan rápido que no ha podido endurecer la piel, Levi siguió atacando hasta que sus heridas eran graves y bajo el brazo, Mikasa vio su oportunidad, su nuca estaba descubierta –"Podemos matarla" –dijo y le clavo una cuerda en el hombro para acercarse, Levi lo vio y se alarmo

Levi: ¡Alto! –exclamo pero ya era tarde Mikasa ya iba cuando la mujer titán levanto una mano y Mikasa se quedó sin saber qué hacer, Levi quito la mano pero no todo era gratis ya que su tobillo se torció, ahogo un gemido de dolor y se apresuró a cortar la boca de la titán para sacar a Eren, esta abrió la boca y ahí estaba Eren, lleno de saliva pero vivo, Levi se apresuró y lo quito de la boca del titán –Eh –dijo y Mikasa se recargo en un tronco cerca de ahí –Hay que salir de aquí

Mikasa: Eren –dijo aliviada

Levi: Creo que está bien, está vivo, que asquerosidad, Mikasa no te preocupes por nada, nos retiramos –dijo y vio a la mujer titán –No pierdas de vista el objetivo principal, ¿tan importante es para ti esa venganza, más que la vida de tu querido amigo? –le pregunto y Mikasa reacciono, había actuado mal, Levi no quiso esperar más y salió disparado hacia el otro lado, después Levi miro hacia atrás y pudo ver al titán hembra llorando, lo que lo tomo por sorpresa, pero no podían detenerse ahora, siguieron su camino, pero el grito de la titán ya había hecho efecto y todos los titanes se acercaban, Linette y las demás se estaban recuperando pero muchos venían detrás de ellas, Linette a lo lejos logro visualizar a Levi y a Mikasa y en sus brazos a Eren

Linette: Distráiganlos hasta que esos 3 logren salir de aquí

Lissa, Irene: Entendido –dijeron y lograron llamar su atención

Linette: ¡Lissa! –Exclamo y la rubia la miro –Envía la señal de que el tiempo se acabó –dijo y esta asintió, por el comunicador lanzo la señal, era hora de irse

Jessica seguía peleando con Malory hasta, la otra le tenía agarrada de manos hacia el árbol, el comunicador comenzó a sonar

Malory: ¿Qué es eso? –pregunto

Jessica: Eso es señal de que esto se acaba ahora –dijo y le dio un cabezazo, después le lanzo una patada hacia atrás y le rasguño la cara con una espada, esta al ver que Jessica no estaba jugando se fue hacia otros árboles, Jessica considero la posibilidad de ir tras ellas pero cuando escucho los gritos antes no podía ir, apretó su comunicador y abrió su mano –Linette Dragomán –en el holograma se veía la posición de Linette –Titanes –dijo y vio a muchos de ellos –Maldita sea –dijo y se dirigió hacia ellas

Tiffany por otra parte estaba peleando con Bianca cuando el comunicador sonó

Bianca: No me digas que ya pediste ayuda –dijo burlonamente -¿De eso es la señal?

Tiffany: No, la señal significa que tu tiempo se acabó –dijo y en menos de un segundo golpeo a Bianca en el estómago y con el otro pie en la cara haciendo que esta se cayera y quedara inconsciente, saco su comunicador para contactar a Sooyoung

Sooyoung: ¿Dónde estás? –le pregunto

Tiffany: Linette dio la señal, tenemos que replegarnos

Sooyoung: Bien, localiza a Linette y veámonos cerca –dijo y corto la comunicación para después dirigirse hacia donde estaban las demás

Taeyeon aún seguía haciéndose la blanda con Mónica, pero no dejando que la derrotara, cuando Taeyeon vio la señal suspiro aliviada: Ya era hora –dijo y empezó a golpear con los puños de lado a Bianca hasta que esta perdió el equilibrio, después corto una rama que cayó encima de ella –Lo siento –dijo y no perdió más tiempo y siguió a los titanes que también iban en aquella dirección –Ese grito –dijo y apretó los dientes para mover más rápido sus cuerdas

Linette estaba peleando con los titanes y fue cuando distinguí que eran demasiados, se acercó hacia donde estaba Irene y se pusieron de espaldas

Irene: Son demasiados

Linette: Lo sé –dijo y empezó a pelear con los titanes, no los lograba matar de todo, pero si descuartizarlos –Irene –dijo y la otra le puso atención –Sal de titán, es la uncía forma –dijo y esta vez no cuestiono su mandato, salió del cuerpo del titán y se colocó en una rama cerca de ahí, puede que aun tuvieran energías pero era agotador, mientras Irene se recuperaba llego Jessica

Jessica: ¿Estas bien? –pregunto y la pelinegra asintió

Linette tomo el cuerpo de Irene y lo lanzo lejos, lo que hizo que varios titanes lo siguieran, pero aún era demasiados, los titanes empezaron a golpear hacia donde estaban Jessica e Irene, el árbol no resistiría mucho

Jessica: Tenemos que salir de aquí

Irene: ¡Linette deprisa! –exclamo, pero Linette sabía que no iba a poder salir, fuera muy fuerte, pero eran demasiado, arriesgo todo y salto, saliendo del cuerpo del titán y se colocó hacia una rama que estaba rota, intento también con su equipo de maniobras, pero ya se había acabado el combustible, y debajo de ella ya no quedaba ninguna rama y arriba solo eran ramas ligeras que estaban igual o peor que el rama en la que apenas lograba sostenerse, Irene intento ir

Linette: ¡NO! –Grito e Irene paro -¡Jessica sácala de aquí! –dijo y Jessica se asustó, Linette nunca hablaba así -¡Ahora! –Exclamo, la rama no aguantaría mucho más, Jessica no se podía mover -¡JESSICA! –Grito y la rubia reacciono -¡ES UNA ORDEN! –grito y Jessica cerro sus ojos y quito la vista de Linette, las lágrimas querían correr por su cara, fue cuando lo entendió, no había salida para Linette si alguna de las dos intentaba ir por ella un titán saltaría y la devoraría, un ruido espantoso sonó para oídos de ambas

La rama se había roto

Linette cayo hacia donde estaban los titanes, los cuales se estaban peleando para ver quien se comía a la chica, al final un titán de clase 8 se la comió de un solo bocado

Irene: ¡LINETTE! –grito, pero ya era tarde, se dejó caer un sus rodillas, el titán ya la había tragado, Jessica no podía seguir viendo eso, tomo a Irene de un brazo y con su equipo de maniobras la saco de ahí

Jessica: Perdóname Linette… –dijo con la voz quebrada alejándose

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 15**

 **DEJEN REVIEWS, TOMATAZOS, OPINIONES E IDEAS**


	16. Desde la tumba

**CAPITULO 16**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NO ME PERTENECEN**

Jessica e Irene seguían avanzando, Irene no podía reaccionar ante lo que había visto y Jessica estaba intentado mantenerse de pie, Irene reacciono y pateo a Jessica, esta se sorprendió pero por su culpa perdió el equilibrio y cayeron en una rama

Irene: ¿Qué haces? –Pregunto alterada y se paró –Tenemos que volver por ella

Jessica: Ya es tarde –dijo y negó

Irene: NO! –Exclamo e intento regresar pero Jessica la detuvo -¡También es tu amiga! –exclamo y recibió una cachetada por parte de la rubia

Jessica: Si… -apenas puedo decir, ya era tarde, sus lágrimas corrían, ya no podía contenerlas -¡¿Y enserio tú crees que no me dolió?! –Le pregunto viéndola a los ojos, Irene no supo cómo reaccionar, Jessica era una de las más frías del grupo, nunca lloraba, o almenas eso creía –Escucha –dijo y la tomo de los hombros –Ella hizo esto para salvarnos la vida

Irene: ¿Qué?

Jessica: Cuando…, los titanes estuvieron a punto de tirar el árbol nos dijo que no fuéramos por ella, porque sabía que si lo hacíamos una de las dos si no es que las dos moriríamos ahí, ella preferido sacrificarse así misma…, antes que nos hicieran daño a nosotras

Irene abrazo a Jessica, los sollozos no se hicieron esperar por parte de ambas

Irene: Linette… -apenas pudo pronunciar

Jessica: Tranquila, va a estar bien, al igual que nosotras, no dejaremos que su sacrificio era en vano, vamos a vivir, eso era lo que Lin quería –dijo y de ahí Irene no pudo hablar, no quería aceptarlo, quería creer que Linette aún seguía viva, pero era imposible –Tenemos que irnos –dijo y Sunny solo le dedico un asentimiento, Jessica al verla pudo ver que su amiga no podía levantarse, puso su mano atravesó de su cuello y uso su equipo de maniobras para que Irene pudiera recargarse

Sooyoung y las demás estaban impacientes

Yuri: Ya deberían de estar aquí

Sunny: ¿Dónde las dejaste Lissa?

Lissa: Linette nos dijo que cubriéramos a dos personas así que eso hicimos, pero un titán se interpuso en nuestro camino e Irene lo bloqueo, me dijo que ella se encargaría, desde ahí no la he visto

Taeyeon: ¿Han visto a Jessica? –pregunto y todas negaron

Yoona: Seguramente esta con Irene unnie y Linette unnie

En eso vieron como Jessica llegaba y dejo a Irene en el suelo

Sunny: ¿Qué paso? –pregunto preocupada acercándose a Irene, la pelinegra por su parte lo único que logro hacer fue caer de rodillas y no pudo decir nada -¿Dónde está Linette?

Irene al escuchar ese nombre se abalanzo sobre su amiga abrazándola

Lissa: ¿Dónde está Lin? –pregunto y esta no pudo mirarla a la cara

Jessica: Ella… -dijo y su cuerpo empezó a temblar, cerro sus puños y estaba intentando contener las lágrimas de dolor e impotencia –Se…, sacrifico para que Irene y yo pudiéramos… vivir –esa palabra, Vida, era algo muy valioso era algo que su amiga ya no tenia

Tiffany: ¿Qué? –pregunto sin poder creerlo

Todas no podían creerlo, pero al ver a Jessica y a Irene así sabían que no era una broma, Seohyun fue la primera que cayo, al igual que Irene en rodillas y se cubrió su boca, sus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y negó con la cabeza, Hyoyeon se acercó y la miro

Seohyun: Dígame que no es cierto unnie –le dijo y Hyoyeon solo la abrazo mientras ella también empezaba a derramar lágrimas, los sollozos por parte de Seohyun se escuchaban muy bien al igual que los de Irene

Taeyeon tenía una expresión en su cara de que no podía creerlo, se alejó un poco de las demás hacia el tronco del árbol donde fue que saco sus lágrimas, no podía contenerlas, ya no, Tiffany se acercó a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos, Taeyeon volteo y la vio, Tiffany tomo de su antebrazo y Taeyeon tenía una mano en su boca, sin decir nada Tiffany la abrazo, ahora eso era lo que todas necesitaban un abrazo

Yuri se acercó hacia Jessica que aun temblaba y el abrazo, y fue cuando ya no pudo más, poco a poco se fue derramando dejando salir sollozos y apretando fuertemente a Yuri, que también estaba llorando

Yoona se sentó y puso una mano en su cabeza mientras sus lágrimas caían, Sooyoung se hinco y sin decir nada solo la abrazo, Yoona puso su cara en el hombro de su amiga, mientras la otra le acariciaba el cabello

Lissa estaba sola, no podía y no quería creerlo, Linette era la más fuerte, ¿Cómo era posible?, empezó a temblar pero de rabia, de no haber estado ahí para ayudar a su mejor amiga, se sentó y puso sus piernas a la altura de su para escondiendo su rostro y su dolor

Y así permanecieron durante 1 o más horas

El tiempo se había detenido, había un hecho horroroso, pero lo más doloroso es que no había nada que pudieran hacer para cambiarlo, estaba obscureciendo y Lissa que se había encerrado en su propio mundo, reacciono, no durarían mucho a la intemperie y además con Linette muerta, ella era la segunda al mando, miro hacia el cielo, todavía no era lo suficientemente fuerte para tomar el lugar de Linette, después vio a las demás, estaban demacradas, pero tenían que continuar

Lissa se paró y las miro: Chicas –dijo y todas le pusieron atención –Tenemos que seguir…, sé que yo no soy la líder de este escuadrón, pero pienso en Linette y me pregunto ¿Qué hubiera querido ella? Sé que ahora nos duele, pero tenemos que seguir adelante, eso eso lo que ella hubiera querido, nuestra amistad con ella era desde que éramos unas niñas, esa amistad es un vínculo que nos une a todas, pero ese vínculo nunca se va a romper y no va a desaparecer nunca, tenemos que ser fuertes

Hyoyeon: ¿Y qué vamos a hacer Lissa? –Le pregunto intentando secarse las lágrimas –Ya es de noche, no podemos ir a ningún lugar…

Lissa: Si –dijo interrumpiéndola –Tenemos uno –dijo y activo el holograma –El refugio no queda muy lejos de aquí, si logramos llegar vamos a estar seguras esta noche, mañana veremos que hacer –dijo y todas se miraron entre si

Sunny: Lissa…, tiene razón –dijo y se paró con las fuerzas que pudo –Tenemos que llegar al refugio, una vez ahí, veremos que hacer –dijo y se secó la cara

Todas se pararon y entendieron que ella tenía razón que por más que doliera tenían que salir adelante, por lo menos esa noche, llamaron a sus caballos y todos llegaron excepto Fiona, el atardecer ya se hacía presente y cabalgaban sin ganas, no lo hacían rápido, estaban trotando pronto llegaron al refugio, estaba lleno de hojas y lianas, las chicas la quitaron

¿?: Se solicita indicio de voz, su nombre por favor –dijo la maquinaria

Sunny: ¿Funciona? –pregunto y Lissa asintió

Lissa: Lo active hace unos días con el satélite y lo cargue con nuestros datos–dijo y se dirigió hacia la bocina –Vasilisa Pierce –dijo y un foquito se puso verde

¿?: Su mano, por favor –dijo y puso su mano en el panal, el otro foquito también se hizo verde –Favor de poner su cara cerca de la cámara –dijo y esta lo puso, un rayo reviso su ojos y se puso el ultimo foquito verde –Bienvenido a la guarida 293, gracias por su cooperación, disfrute su estancia en el cuartel –dijo y todas entraron, la puerta se cerro

Lissa: Este lugar fue hecho para que los titanes no entraran, está debajo de la tierra precisamente por eso, así que si sientes un temblor no teman –dijo y activo las luces, estaba el estacionamiento ahí, había carros, y había una puerta en medio que llevaba al interior de la base, entraron y dejaron alas caballos en el estacionamiento, después entraron y se encontraron con muchas puertas –Síganme –dijo y todas la siguieron la guio hacia una puerta, la abrió y vio cientos de literas –Aquí dormiremos, dejen sus cosas y si tienen hambre vallan al comedor

Jessica: ¿Hay gimnasio aquí? –pregunto y Lissa asintió

Lissa: Segundo piso bajo tierra, cuarta puerta a la derecha –dijo y Jessica no se lo pensó dos veces antes de salir, quería desahogarse, no lo dudó ni un solo momento y se fue hacia el gimnasio, entro y vio lo que quería, un saco de box, cerca había unos guantes, era lo que necesitaba, se quitó su capa y se ató su pelo en una coleta de caballo y empezó a golpear el saco con todo lo que tenía recordando cada instante de la muerte de Linette, como ella no pudo hacer nada, y recordó cuando cayó, seguido golpeando fuertemente hasta que en un intento por alejarlo, lo golpeo fuerte pero el golpe se le regreso y esta cayo en el suelo, tirada hecho su cabeza hacia atrás para ver que una amiga la estaba observando

Jessica: ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto levantándose

Yuri: Veo a una loca suicida herida lastimarse aún más –dijo y cruzo los brazos

Jessica: Solo fue un pequeño golpe

Yuri: Si claro… -dijo y se sentó

Jessica: ¿Crees que hubiera podido hacer algo? –pregunto y Yuri no supo que contestar

Yuri: No lo creo, si ella tomo su decisión fue porque no había otra salida para no herirlas a ustedes

Jessica: ¿Eso crees?-pregunto arreglándose las vendas de las manos

Yuri: Estoy segura, no deberías echarte la culpa, pues no la tienes

Jessica: Aunque digas eso, no es fácil hacerse a la idea…

Yuri: Lo sé, pero tenemos que hacerlo para vengar su muerte –dijo y miro el foco como si fuera la luz del día – Ella hubiera hecho lo mismo por nosotras…

Linette despertó debido a que se estaba ahogando, se levantó y cubrió sus ojos, no recordaba muy bien por qué y en donde estaba, cuando abrió los ojos lo entendió perfectamente, estaba dentro del estómago del titán que la había tragado, fue cuando recordó que hacia allí

Linette: Jessica, Irene… -apenas pudo susurrar y miro hacia arriba, solo vio la boca del estómago del titán, ahora su mayor preocupación era salir de ahí lo más rápido posible porque hacía mucho calor y en cualquier momento los ácidos del titán se harían presentes y acabarían con ella, tenía que salir por ellas, no podía dejarlas solas…

Erwin se estaba curando las heridas, Hanji lo ayudaba

Erwin: Gr –gemido de dolor

Hanji: Lo siento, pero esa mujer te clavo el cuchillo muy onda

Erwin: Lo sé –dijo y vio a Levi junto con Eren, hacia unas horas habían llegado, Eren había llegado inconsciente y había despertado hacia unos minutos y ahora se acercaba con el junto con el capitán para dar su reporte, cuando dieron todo su reporte Eren aun temblaba de rabia

Eren: Si tan solo me hubieran dejado pelear…

Erwin: Hicieron lo correcto –dijo y Eren lo miro sorprendido –Ellas tenían razón, estabas consumido por la rabia y eso hacía que tu mente no pensara con claridad, si te hubieran dejado luchar hubieras sido el primero el caer

Eren: Pero…

Levi: En otras palabras, no importa si hubieras luchado o no, el resultado iba a ser el mismo, con tu novia y conmigo salvando tu trasero

Eren: ¡¿Mi novia?! –Pregunto algo sonrojado y Levi asintió secamente -¡No capitán se equivoca! ¡Mikasa no es mi novia! –dijo moviendo los brazos exageradamente negándolo

Erwin: Como sea… -dijo intentando pararse, pero le dolió el hombro

Hanji: No debes hacer movimientos bruscos…

Erwin: Mi estado de salud, ahora no es importante, tenemos que salir de aquí…

Mike: Yo no lo haría Erwin –dio y el rubio lo miro –Todavía hay muchos titanes a los alrededores, no tenemos muchos caballos, si vamos no tardaran mucho en detectarnos y perderemos a más gente

Hanji: Mike esta en lo cierto…

Erwin: Entonces…

¿?: ¡COMANDANTE! –Gritaron y todos voltearon a ver a un hombre-¡Tenemos compañía! –dijo y todos voltearon hacia abajo

Había un titán de pelo corto de aproximadamente 9m de altura que estaba caminando como loco, estaba casi gritando, no sabían si era de dolor o de otra cosa, después se tocó el estómago y empezó a gritar aún más fuerte, todos se prepararon para luchar pero vieron que algo estaba intentando salir de su estómago, antes de que se dieran cuenta el titán comenzó a inflarse

Levi: ¿Se está inflando? –pregunto sorprendido

Fue cuando exploto

Todo el lugar y los alrededores se llenaron de sangre y partes del titán que había explotado, varios de ahí acabaron manchados, todos veían la escena sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando, todo comenzaba a evaporarse cuando vieron algo, una figura humana, estaba parada, cuando se estaba evaporando todo la vieron mejor y percibieron que era una chica de capa roja, aún estaba manchada, pero Armin se le hacía familiar, pero lo más extraño era que no se podía mover, estaba respirando agitadamente, tenía su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, su capa, su cabeza hacia abajo, por lo que no se le podía ver, aunque sus espadas estaban en sus manos, en una posición amenazante

Mikasa: ¿Quién es? –pregunto sorprendida

Saha: ¿Podrá moverse? –pregunto

Levi: Que asquerosidad –dijo limpiando su mano que se había mano que se había manchado

Hanji: Es una de las chicas con capa, pero ¿Qué hacia allí dentro y como logro hacer eso?

Mike: Dejemos las preguntas para después, tengan cuidado, puede ser peligrosa

Linette alzo su cabeza para dejar ver unos cabellos pelirrojos, la sangre de su rostro ya se había evaporado, y su tela estaba abajo, por lo que se le podía ver la cara, Armin sintió una corazonada, había visto a esa chica antes ¿pero dónde?

Jean: ¿Por qué no se mueve? –pregunto al lado de Armin, este sin hacer caso a su amigo bajo hacia allá -¡Armin, espera! –exclamo pero ya era tarde, una vez abajo, este tuvo cuidado y se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial de la chica

Armin: O-Oye –tartamudeo -¿Estas bien? –pregunto pero la chica no lo veía, solo mantenía su vista fija, pero sus ojos estaban vacíos, parecía que mirara el vacío, el cuerpo de la chica estaba temblando

Eren: Armin… -dijo viendo a su amigo – ¡Sal de ahí! –exclamo y todos reaccionaron, estaban listos para pelear, la pelirroja tenía poca conciencia de sí misma, pero se tensó al escuchar esas palabras

Armin: ¡Esperen! –Exclamo y todos lo miraron –Bajen sus armas, no creo que sea peligrosa

Eren: Pero… -dijo y Erwin lo detuvo

Erwin: Espera ahí, tu amigo no es tonto, confiemos en el –dijo y miro a Hanji y esta entendió perfectamente

Hanji: ¡Bajen las armas! –Exclamo y todos se miraron confundidos -¡Es una orden! –volvió a exclamar y todos la guardaron

Mikasa: Armin… -dijo y el rubio al ver que todos ya habían guardado las armas se acercó un poco más a la chica, esta volteo a ver al rubio con una mirada seria y su espada la alzo en contra de Armin, todos se tensaron y por fin la pudo ver bien, era ella, la chica que le había salvado la vida 2 veces, pero sobre todo era una chica que había entrado a la tropa que supuestamente era de "Nedlay", vio sus ojos y no se equivocó, definitivamente era ella, vio la espada y vio que estaba temblando

Armin: Espera –dijo y subió las manos –No quiero hacerte daño, quiero ayudarte –dijo y la chica aún se le quedaba viendo, no tenía mucha conciencia de ella misma, al final Armin termino por bajar los brazos y tomar la espada y quitarla de su trayectoria suavemente, lo cual sorprendió a la chica que había dejado que la espada se desviara y entonces Armin se puso enfrente de ella y se miraron mutuamente

Linette puso su mano sobre los ojos de Armin, este solo se quedó quieto y quiso sonrojarse por la cercanía de ambos pero se contuvo

Linette: Tu –dijo y lo reconoció

Armin: Ya nos conocíamos… -dijo y la chica bajo la mano, poco a poco la chica fue perdiendo el balance de su piernas, el rubio se dio cuenta y la tomo de los brazos -¿te encuentras bien?

Linette: Jessica, Irene… -dijo antes de desmayarse, Armin la sostuvo de los brazos, de la nada de acercaban varios titanes rápidos

Eren: ¡Armin, sal de ahí! –exclamo y Armin cargo a Linette en su espalda y uso su equipo para llegar hacia una rama que estaba cerca pero que estaba sola, el equipo de operaciones especiales acabo con los titanes, Armin bajo a la chica y la sostuvo en sus brazos

Erwin: Vamos… -dijo usando su equipo y agarrándose de Levi, este asintió y Eren también fue, Jean, Mikasa, Conny, Hanji y Saha se acercaron, varios se quedaron sorprendidos porque ya conocían a la chica

Conny: Es… -dijo y pensó un momento –No recuerdo su nombre pero la conozco… -dijo señalándola con el dedo

Mikasa: Ainara Herrera –dijo y suspiro

Jean: Ese no es su nombre… -dijo y todos voltearon a verlas –El nombre no era el que nos dieron

Marco: ¿De que estas hablando Jean? –pregunto confundido

Levi: Si sabes algo será mejor que hables

Jean: Cuando estábamos en campo abierto, las vimos eran las chicas de capa, y una de ellas era ella, la chica de la capa roja, pero nosotros no sabíamos si podíamos confiar en ellas, entonces una de ellas, la de capa blanca se quitó la tela y me dejo ver su rostro, nosotros la conocíamos como Wendy Altamirano, pero ese no era su nombre real, el verdadero me lo dio como un seguro, se llamaba Seohyun Joo, ella no sé cómo se llame, pero no creo que se llame Ainara

Hanji: ¿Pero qué paso aquí? –Pregunto y tomo su pulso –Sigue viva, pero creo que ya no tiene energías…

Levi: Esperen –dijo y todos se callaron –Escuchen -dijo y escucharon un sonido que provenía de la chica

Eren: ¿Pero qué es eso? –pregunto curioso

Armin metió la mano en una de las bolsas de donde provenía aquel sonido, y lo saco para dárselo a Hanji

Era un celular, su funda era roja, tenía cámaras por varios lados pero en su pantalla se veía un candado que estaba sonando, Hanji lo apretó y el celular proyecto un holograma que mostraba su ubicación y arriba lo decía

¿?: Ubicación presente –dijo y se veía claramente en donde estaban

Saha: ¿Nosotros tenemos esas cosas? –pregunto y todos negaron

Hanji: De donde quiera que vengan estas chicas, tienen más tecnología y están más avanzados que nosotros

Erwin: Vi como una de ellas lo usaba –dijo y volteo a ver a Mike y a Hanji –Ustedes también, creo que funciona por medio de la voz, pero no sé si sea por medio de nuestra voz

Hanji: Veamos si sirve, titanes –dijo y el celular hizo un sonido

¿?: Buscando, titanes alrededor –dijo y emitió otro sonido –Titanes encontrados en 10km a la redonda–dijo y se mostraba un holograma en donde el punto verde eran ellos, y los rojos eran los titanes, los puntos rojos se movían

Levi: Parece que esto se mueve conforme lo hacen los titanes

Armin: Entonces, el punto verde debemos ser nosotros –dijo y de la nada salió un botón en donde decía refugio, Hanji lo apretó y salió la imagen del refugio

Hanji: ¿Qué es eso?

Mikasa: Como lo dice el título, es un refugio, y si ella lo tiene en el mapa, significa que es seguro, tal vez podamos llegar a él usando esa cosa

Krystal: Pero tenemos pocos caballos y no sabríamos si los titanes están cerca –entonces el celular emitió un sonido

¿?: Buscando ruta del refugio evitando titanes –dijo y pronto se hizo un camino señalando hasta donde ellos estaban al refugio –Camino senado, tiempo estimado de llegada, 1 hora con 30 minutos

Hanji: No sé qué hiciste rubia pero supongo que este es el camino más seguro

Eren: ¿Pero y si no lo es? –pregunto

Erwin: No tenemos elección, tendremos que ir y arriesgarlo todo a que ese refugio es seguro, más vale arriesgarse –dijo mientras se paraba y miraba a Armin –Cuida de ella, ambos irán en un caballo y hasta adelante, por cualquier emergencia, Hanji nos guiara con esa cosa

Marco: Pero ¿Y si cuando lleguemos no hay nada ahí?

Levi: Es nuestra única esperanza, hemos perdido demasiados hombres y caballos para regresar calmadamente, ahora obedezcan órdenes y muévanse –dijo fríamente con su pie lastimado, todos se subieron a los caballos y los que ya no tenían caballo a los carros

Sunny estaba sentada en una mesa, tenía que empezar a hacer algo porque si no iba a enloquecer, la perdida de Linette y a eso agregarle que todas estaban tratando de desahogar su dolor o deprimiéndose mas no iban a ayudarla en nada, decidió hacer algo que no hacia hace ya bastante tiempo, pero que le iba a dar una distracción, se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento, y pudo ver que estaba casi lleno de carros, camiones, aviones y helicópteros, tomo una caja de herramientas y se dirigió hacia un camión militar, abrió la caja y lo empezó a revisar, a esa cosa no la habían revisado desde hacía años

Sunny se agarró el pelo en una coleta y saco una llave: Muy bien –dijo y empezó a trabajar –Veamos como la llevas –dijo antes de que empezaran a sonar las alarmas

Mientras tanto Hanji y los demás estaban ya fuera del refugio, todos se bajaron de sus camiones

Levi: Hanji, ¿Sabes cómo abrir esto? –pregunto y a la mujer se le salió una gotita de la cabeza

Hanji: No tengo la más mínima idea de cómo se hace esto, pero lo averiguare –dijo decidida, la mujer intento golpear pero lo único que consiguió fue una descarga eléctrica que no era capaz de matarla, pero sí de darle un buen susto, esta cayó al suelo y a todos se les salió una gotita de la cabeza

Levi: ¿Demasiado tecnología para ti Hanji? –pregunto burlón y varios se cayeron al estilo anime

Erwin: Levi –dijo regañándolo y este paro –Hanji ¿estas segura de que no sabes cómo abrirlo? –le pregunto a la mujer aun en el suelo

Hanji se paró de un sentón con los pelos todos chamuscados y de punta: Segura –dijo y acomodo sus lentes

Escucharon un ruido que venía detrás de ellos, era un titán

Mikasa: Tenemos que abrir esa puerta y rápido –dijo tensándose y preparando sus armas

Linette: P-P-Puedo ayuí-ayudarlos –dijo y todos se sorprendieron, volteo a ver a Armin –Bájame, hasta ahí… -dijo y Armin le hizo caso, Linette apretó un botón y salieron los paneles

¿?: Nombre por favor –dijo

Linette: Linette Dragomir –dijo y después suspiro pesadamente definitivamente no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que sus energías se volvieran a agotar, un foco se volvió rojo

¿?: Su mano, por favor –dijo y trato de mover su mano pero no podía, estaba muy débil, Armin la ayudo y puso su mano en el panal, el otro foquito también se hizo verde –Favor de poner su cara cerca de la cámara –dijo y esta se acercó a la cámara, un rayo reviso su ojos y se puso el ultimo foquito verde –Bienvenido a la guarida 293, gracias por su cooperación, disfrute su estancia en el cuartel –dijo y las puertas se abrieron

Levi: Entren, antes de que nos localicen –dijo y todos no lo dudaron dos veces, entraron con todo y caballos y carros, las luces estaban apagadas, estaban en el estacionamiento, curiosamente no había nadie

Eren: Esto no me gusta nada –dijo y saco sus espadas

De las nada varias chicas los rodearon, sacando sus espadas, todos se tensaron y sacaron también sus espadas

Conny: Esto es una trampa, nunca debimos hacerle caso al aparato ese…

Seohyun aún estaba en la multitud, fue cuando se prendieron las luces y todos vieron a las chicas de capa de diferentes colores, todas estaban furiosas, acababan de perder a su líder y su conciencia estaba dominada por el dolor, por lo que no razonaban muy bien, pero Seohyun miro hacia ahí y vio un rostro conocido

Seohyun: ¿El? –pregunto y bajo sus armas, todos se sorprendieron y la chica se quitó la tela para dejar ver su rostro

Irene: ¡Seohyun! –Exclamo y todos la miraron -¡Vuelve a tu posición en este instante! –ordeno y la chica fingió demencia para acercarse un poco hacia Jean

Jean: Seohyun –dijo y bajo sus armas

Irene: ¡Seohyun, te di una orden! –volvió a exclamar y se fue acercando

Seohyun se dio la vuelta y también saco sus armas

Seohyun: Unnie, por favor depende

Irene: ¡Obedece ordenes!

Seohyun: No puedo obedecer órdenes que mataran a gente –dijo y todas la miraron –Escúchenme por favor, sé que todas están nerviosas, incluyendo acabamos de perder a Linette unnie, es un golpe duro, pero no hay razón para desquitarnos con gente que no tiene la culpa, son inocentes, ellos no provocaron la muerte de Linette unnie, por favor calmémonos, no estamos razonando con claridad por el dolor que sentimos –dijo y tiro sus espadas –Si quieren ustedes atacar, primero tendrán que pasar encima de mí –dijo y todas la miraron, razonaron cada una de las palabras de la menor y todas se dieron cuenta, guardaron sus espadas

Armin: E-Esto –dijo y la chica volteo a verla –Creo que la encontramos –dijo y Seohyun no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era ella, Linette, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y de su boca no pudo salir expresión alguna, corrió hacia donde estaba el cuerpo, lo tomo y lo bajo al suelo, abrazándolo fuertemente

Seohyun: ¡Unnies! –Exclamo y todas la vieron -¡Es Linette unnie! –dijo y todas se quedaron tiesas como rocas, ¿Cómo era posible? Irene y Jessica no pudieron articular palabra, ni siquiera mover sus cuerpos, ambas la vieron haber sido devorada por ese titán

Yoona se apresuró, después de todo, era parte del equipo médico, tomo su pulso y se acercó a su pecho

Yoona: ¡Sigue viva! –exclamo y miro a Seohyun –Su pulso es muy débil, tenemos que inyectarle suero y adrenalina, ve con Taeyeon a la enfermería, yo las alcanzo ahí –dijo y Seohyun no se lo pensó dos veces y fue, volteo un par de veces y vio a Taeyeon, ella aún estaba inmóvil, Seohyun tomo su mano y la rubia volteo a verla

Seohyun: Vamos –dijo y la jalo, Taeyeon por puro reflejo la siguió, sin saber aun lo que estaba sucediendo, ambas llegaron a la enfermería y Seohyun se puso en acción muy rápido mientras que Taeyeon aún no podía moverse –Unnie –dijo y sintió las manos de Seohyun en sus hombros, alzo la cabeza y vio la cara de su amiga –Tenemos que ayudar a Linette unnie, por favor no se quede ahí parado, créalo, está viva, pero tenemos que ayudarla, está débil y si no hacemos algo morirá definitivamente –dijo y la rubia asintió, inmediatamente empezó a buscar la adrenalina que Yoona dijo y la metió en una jeringa

Yoona por su parte cargo a Linette, después de todo, era la que poseía una fuerza extraordinaria y sobrenatural, la llevo a la enfermería donde ya estaban Seohyun y Taeyeon esperándola, la puso en la cama y conectaron los circuitos del corazón

Seohyun: Son solo 48 pulsaciones por minuto, es muy poco –dijo y le inyecto la adrenalina en el brazo que con esta subió a 113 latidos por minuto

Yoona: Taeyeon-unnie, inyecta el suero –dijo y la rubia estaba buscando la vena en el brazo de la pelirroja, la encontró y la metió, para después ponerle el yurex y abrir la llave del suero, este poco a poco se fue infiltrando en el cuerpo de la chica –Está teniendo dificultades para respirar, necesito el respirador, ¡ahora! –dijo y Taeyeon le puso el respirador a Linette, y libero el oxígeno, ahora ya podía respirar normal, pero la emergencia aun no podía ser vista como controlada, necesitaban esperar por lo menos 10 minutos para que su corazón se estabilizara con la adrenalina que le habían inyectado y el respirador

Mientras que Yoona se llevaba a Linette en sus brazos las demás solo volteaban a ver a la rubia como se llevaba a su amiga, Irene cayó de rodillas y puso sus manos en su cara, Sunny se acerco

Irene: Pero… -dijo y la pelirroja negó y la brazo

Sunny: Esta viva, eso es lo que importa –dijo y se paró con esfuerzos –Vamos –dijo y ambas salieron corriendo detrás de las chicas y las demás la imitaron, Jessica se quedó ahí, con la miraba baja, después alzo su cabeza e intento moverse, bajo su brazo pero una oleada de dolor se lo impidió, se inclinó y los del escuadrón se quedaron sorprendidos, sin embargo eso no la detuvo y salió corriendo detrás de ellas, el cuerpo de exploración también fue tras de ellas, las encontraron en un pasillo, algunas estaban sentadas con sus manos en la cara y otras estaban recargadas en el muro, se les veía muy preocupadas en la cara

La tensión podría tomarse del mismo aire, estaban esperando noticias, hasta que cierta rubia líder del escuadrón de medicina salió por la puerta junto con las otras dos y todas se pararon

Sooyoung: Yoona ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto y todas estaban muy tensas

Yoona: La crisis ya pasó, está estable –dijo y todas suspiraron de alivio, Tiffany cayó al suelo y puso su mano en su pecho, era demasiada emoción para ella

Hyoyeon: ¿Qué le paso?

Yoona: No tengo idea, llego con un pulso menos de 50 y le costaba trabajo respirar, le tuvimos que inyectar adrenalina y ponerle respirador, tomo efecto en menos de lo que esperábamos –dijo y miro a Armin –Tu, ¿Dónde la encontraron? –le pregón tú y todas voltearon a verlo

Armin: B-B-Bueno, nosotros, estábamos buscando la manera de salir del bosque, pero habíamos perdido caballos y hombres, y había muchos heridos, nos refugiamos en los árboles, pero vimos a un titán que estaba actuando como loco, gritaba de dolor, de la nada del titán comenzó a inflarse y exploto, de ahí apareció ella, aún estaba de pie, pero después se desmayó, encontramos un dispositivo que nos guio hasta aquí…

Yuri: Eso explica como abrieron la puerta, pero, ¿estaba consiente cuando el titán exploto? –pregunto y Armin asintió

Armin: Perdió la conciencia minutos después, cuando llegamos no sabíamos cómo entrar y ella despertó pero estaba muy débil

Sooyoung: ¿Dijiste que encontraron un dispositivo? –Pregunto y asintió -¿Cuál? –Pregunto y Hanji se acercó y le dio el celular –Es el celular de Linette

Hanji: Comenzó a sonar cuando quedo inconsciente

Sooyoung: Debieron de haber visto el holograma ¿no? –pregunto y la mujer asintió –Eso explica cómo llegaron aquí, por cierto ¿Qué le paso? –pregunto señalando su cabeza

Hanji: Ah –dijo intentando acomodárselo –Digamos que golpee el panel y no sé qué me paso y este es el resultado –dijo y a la chica se le salió una gotita de la cabeza

Sooyoung: Lo siento mucho, es el sistema de seguridad –dijo rascándose la cabeza, después las chicas se miraron y asintieron, ya era momento de revelarse, todas se quitaron sus mascaran y los distorsionadores de voz, dejando ver sus rostros y los de la legión se quedaron sorprendidos, eran las nuevas reclutas

Lissa: Lamento mucho la descortesía, pero era un estado de emergencia, nosotras somos las chicas de capa que han estado detrás de ustedes por todo este tiempo, lamentamos mucho el habernos infiltrado en las filas de los cadetes, pero era necesario, déjennos presentarnos con nuestros verdaderos nombres y rostros, mi nombre es Vasilisa Pierce, soy la última descendiente de parte de la segunda familia más importante de la corona del muro Diana y líder de la Legión Águila –dijo y Erwin se quedó sorprendido, había escuchado esa historia hace años, pero creía que era tan solo una leyenda

Irene: Mi nombre es Irene Vincent, soy parte de la tercera familia más importante de la corona del muro Diana y líder de la Legión Tigre

Sooyoung: Es un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Choi Sooyoung, soy la última descendiente del clan Choi, senadores del muro Diana, soy parte de la legión Tigre

Tiffany: Mi nombre es Tiffany Hwang, y soy la última descendiente del clan Hwang, senadores del muro Diana, soy parte de la legión Tigre

Yoona: Mi nombre es Im Yoona y soy la última descendiente del clan Im, senadores del muro Diana, soy parte de la legión tigre y jefa del escuadrón medico

Taeyeon: Mi nombre es Kim Taeyeon y soy una de las últimas descendientes del clan Kim, senadores del muro Diana, soy parte de la legión Águila

Seohyun: Mi nombre es Joo Seohyun y soy la última descendiente del clan Joo, senadores del muro Diana, soy parte de la legión Águila, es un placer conocerlos –dijo e hizo una reverencia, después miro a Jean y le sonrió, este inmediatamente quito su mirada sobre ella y se sonrojo

Sunny: Mi nombre es Lee Sunny y soy la última descendiente del clan Lee, senadores del muro Diana, soy parte de la Legión Águila, es un placer tenerlos aquí –dijo y sonrió

Hyoyeon: Mi nombre es Kim Hyoyeon y soy una de las últimas descendientes del clan Kim, senadores del muro Diana, soy parte de la Legión Dragón

Jessica: Mi nombre es Jung Jessica, y soy una de las últimas descendientes del clan Jung, actuales senadores del muro Diana, soy parte de la Legión Dragón

Yuri: Mi nombre es Kwon Yuri, y soy la última sobreviviente del clan Kwon, senadores del muro Diana, y también soy parte de la Legión Dragón

Sooyoung: Y a quien ustedes trajeron es Linette Dragomir, del clan Dragomir, es una de las ultimas descendientes de parte de la familia más importante de la corona, su hermano Ángel Dragomir es el actual rey del Valle, también es del muro Diana y líder de la Legión Dragón, y con ella es líder de todas nosotras, estamos muy agradecidas con ustedes por haberle salvado la vida

Eren: Pero nosotros no hemos hecho nada…

Lissa: Por supuesto que lo han hecho, de no haber sido por ustedes Linette habría muerto, les agradecemos mucho a todos el haberla traído aquí, y también… -dijo y se acercó a Eren –Es un placer concierte alfan, Eren Jaeger

Eren: Disculpa, pero ¿te conozco? –pregunto confundido

Lissa: Ya nos habíamos visto antes, pero no es persona, o bueno almenas no en nuestra forma humana

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos

Eren: Entonces, la voz de mi cabeza…

Lissa: Si, era yo, lamento haber invadido tu privacidad de esa manera, pero no podía dejar que hicieras algo que afectaría más la situación –dijo e hizo una pequeña reverencia

Erwin: Les agradecemos su amabilidad –dijo y la rubia lo miro –Mi nombre es Erwin Smith y soy el comandante en jefe del cuerpo de exploración, me gustaría hacerles algunas preguntas…

Yoona: Si, pero tendrá que ser después de que los atendamos –dijo y empezó a repartir botiquines

Eren: ¿De que estas hablando? –pregunto y la rubia lo miro serio

Yoona: Están heridos, ustedes van a ir al estacionamiento mientras nosotros los ayudamos a curarse –dijo y Yuri intento escabullirse entre la gente pero Yoona se movió muy rápido y estaba al final de su ruta de escape -¿A dónde crees que vas? –pregunto con un aura obscura alrededor de ella

Yuri: Emma… -dijo sudando frio –Pues voy a ir al baño… -dijo y Yoona la tomo del brazo

Yoona: Vamos… -dijo y Yuri se agarró fuertemente de Jessica

Yuri: ¡No! –Exclamo y se agarró fuerte a Jessica -¡No quiero que me inyectes! –exclamo temerosa

Yoona: Si no inyecto eso –dijo y señalo su golpe –Se te va a en gangrenar y voy a tener que cortarte la pierna –dijo y a Yuri le salió una gotita de la cabeza

Yuri: Tampoco es para tanto, es solo un golpe –dijo y se descuidó a lo que Yoona la tomo del brazo y la jalo

Yoona: Exacto, no es para tanto, así que muévete –dijo y la jalo hacia un cuarto, Yuri se estaba tratando de agarrar con lo que tuviera cerca, pero no logro mucho y se cerró la puerta, a todas se le salió una gotita de la cabeza

Taeyeon suspiro: Bueno, será mejor que me sigan –dijo y se abrió paso ante la multitud, los demás la siguieron hasta que llegaron hasta el estacionamiento, las chicas prepararon unas cajas y los sentaron a todos

Las chicas estuvieron curando a varios, Lissa vio al comandante Erwin herido y se acercó, puso su mano en el hombro y el hombre dio un respigo de dolor

Lissa: Esto no es bueno… -dijo y se paró –Vamos… -dijo y el hombre la miro

Erwin: ¿A dónde?

Lissa: A curarte eso –dijo y el la miro, pero no pregunto nada y la siguió, llevaron a algo que parecía el comedor, había una vinatería ahí y estaba sacando botellas de vino

Erwin: ¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunto confundido, la chica abrió una puerta y saco de ella una botella de vodka y después volvió a buscar en otra puerta

Lissa: Haber –dijo buscando –No, este no, Oh! –Exclamo y saco una botella de vino –Este es bueno

Erwin: ¿Qué?

Lissa: Es un Château Soutard, probablemente del 97 –dijo y abrió la botella, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el con ambas botellas -¿Cuál quieres? ¿El vodka o el vino? –pregunto y el otro se confundió, no sabía que era lo que la chica intentaba

Erwin: El vodka… -dijo y la chica le dio la botella

Lissa: Bien, necesito ver la herida para evaluarla –dijo

Erwin: ¿Tengo que quitarme la ropa? –pregunto y la chica se sonrojo

Lissa: Solo la camisa –dijo aclarando y se dio la media vuelta, después Erwin con mucho cuidado se quitó su camisa

Erwin: Listo –dijo y la rubia volteo y se sonrojo al ver lo que estaba ante sus ojos, pudiera que Erwin ya estuviera a inicios de los 30 pero todavía conservaba muy bien su cuerpo, sus músculos fuertes se notaban mucho, sus cuadros y sus estradas eran más que evidentes, Lissa sacudió la cabeza y se acercó al hombro

Lissa: Dios –dijo al ver la herida –Si te la clavo con fuerza

Erwin: Cortesía de sus amigas

Lissa rio: No son nuestras amigas

Erwin: ¿Entonces? –Pregunto –Vi a la chica de capa negra hablando con ella

Lissa: Su nombre es Jessica, y digamos que son por así decirlo, viejas rivales –dijo y tomo la botella de vino y la destapo –Toma un trago de vodka –dijo y el otro se le quedo viendo –No quieres que te duela mucho ¿verdad?, eso amortigua el dolor

Erwin: Supongo –dijo y le dio un trago a la botella de vodka, hizo una cara y empezó a toser –Es muy fuerte…

Lissa: Ese es el punto, ahora, de otro trago –dijo y este obedeció, en ese momento la rubia dejo caer el vino en la herida de Erwin, este casi escupió el vodka, pero se contuvo y lo paso, Lissa corto un pedazo de hilo y tomo una aguja –Desacuerdo, creo que esto si te va a doler, así que toma otro –dijo y Erwin tomo un poco más mientras la chica le cosía la herida, cuando termino corto el hilo y dejo la aguja –Ya está –dijo y Erwin dio el último trago al vodka, después lo dejo y se relajo

Erwin: Dime –dijo y la chica le puso atención -¿Qué las trajo hasta aquí? –pregunto y Lissa sonrió triste

Lissa: Digamos que nos trajo aquí el sueño de un hombre perdido hace muchos años…

Erwin: ¿Quién?

Lissa: Grisha, Grisha Jaeger –dijo y el rubio se quedó sorprendido

Erwin: Pero él está desaparecido –dijo y la rubia miro hacia el suelo con tristeza -¿Dónde está?

Lissa: Bueno…, el murió hace un mes, lo siento –dijo y le dio su blusa, Erwin se la puso y la miro

Erwin: ¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto

Lissa: Porque hace un mes y medio llego al valle –dijo y el rubio la miro –Cuando nuestro muro cayo, encontramos un valle que nos protegía perfectamente de los titanes, no sabemos como pero hace ya bastante tiempo el llego pero estaba en coma, hace unos meses despertó y me explico la situación de aquí, el muro María y lo de Eren, incluyendo lo del sótano, fue cuando se me ocurrió la idea de venir apoyarlos, nuestro gobierno lo autorizo y partimos

Erwin: Entiendo… -dijo y suspiro –Si no fuera por ustedes, ahora todos estaríamos muertos –dijo con algo de coraje

Lissa: Y sin ustedes Linette ahorita estaría muerta –dijo y le dedico una sonrisa –Aunque a veces sucedan cosas inesperadas, siempre va a ver algo bueno dentro de ello, por ejemplo ustedes, nosotras los salvamos, y ustedes salvaron a Linette –dijo y el hombre no la miro, la chica le puso una mano en el hombro –Quiero decir que puede que no haya sido como estaba planeado…

Erwin: Pero he perdido a muchos de mis hombres, no logramos nuestro objetivo, que era capturar a la persona dentro del titán hembra, muchas personas perdieron la vida y todo por nada… -dijo y la rubia negó

Lissa: Pienso que por alguna razón ellos mismos se ofrecieron al cuerpo de exploración –dijo y el la miro –Si se ofrecieron fue porque estaban dispuestos a morir por la humanidad bajo tus ordenes, después de todo renunciar a tu propia vida no es fácil, pero incluso cuando no entendieran la estrategia, ellos te siguieron sin titubear y eso demuestra que aunque su vida se fuera, serviría de algo para librar a este mundo de los titanes

Erwin: ¿A si? –Pregunto melancólico -¿Y según tú de que sirvió todo este desastre?

Lissa: Ahora saben más cosas que antes ¿no? –pregunto

Erwin: Pero son cosas insignificantes, no pude predecir que el titán hembra de nuevo se podría transformar, y que usara ese grito para incitar a otros titanes a devorarla, para no hablar

Lissa: No te lamentes, con el debido respeto, aun no tienes experiencia con titanes cambiantes

Erwin: ¿Y tú sí?

Lissa: Lo llevo en la sangre desde que nací, yo sabía que no iban a enviar a cualquier cazador tarado tras Eren, si no a alguien que supiera o que hacía, por eso los seguimos y tu descubriste eso y nosotras descubrimos que hay intrusos en nuestros muros, si trabajamos juntos, tal vez podamos salvar a la humanidad ¿No crees? –pregunto y el rubio la miro, se quedó callado, tomo la botella y le ofreció un trago, la chica tomo la botella para taparla –Este no es un buen momento para emborracharse, después de todo, todavía tienen trabajo que hacer…

Erwin: Tenemos que ir por los cuerpos… –dijo algo triste y enojado

Lissa: Nosotras iremos –dijo interrumpiéndolo –Ustedes se quedaran aquí mientras están heridos, además, tenemos nuevos juguetes –dijo y le dio la botella –No te la acabes, guárdala, la necesitas más que yo –dijo y salió del cuarto dejando a Erwin pensando, ¿Enserio podrían confiar en ellas? Pero sobre todo ¿En verdad ellas podrían ayudarlo en esta situación?

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 16**

 **DEJEN REVIEWS, TOMATAZOS, OPINIONES E IDEAS**


End file.
